


I don't Feel it Anymore

by Anayance



Series: Some Nights [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Criaturas Sobrenaturales, Drama, Multi, Romance, amistad, sterek
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-24 02:59:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 37,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anayance/pseuds/Anayance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La familia Argent vuelve a ampliarse con la llegada de una prima de Allison. Algo parece ocultar la nueva integrante de la familia de cazadores y todo se vuelve aún más extraño cuando viejas rencillas Argent-Hale renacen con la llegada de la nueva cazadora. Mientras Stiles, por primera vez, siente que nada ni nadie podría hacerle daño, sin saber que quien causa esta sensación es, precisamente, quien le abrirá los ojos a la verdad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prólogo

La muchacha entreabrió los ojos con debilidad, sintiendo que todo el cuerpo le pesaba como si estuviera hecho de acero. La habitación estaba fuertemente iluminada, por lo que sus ojos castaños tuvieron que tomarse un tiempo para acostumbrarse a la luz. Y cuando por fin pudo abrirlos sin temer quedar ciega, miró alrededor, intentando ubicarse.

 

Era claramente la habitación de un hospital y Kharma gimió quedamente al sentir un extraño cosquilleo en el abdomen. Movió su mano derecha, no sin cierta pesadez, y palpó el vendaje que cubría casi todo su torso.

 

Intentó acomodarse, pero el cuerpo le dolía demasiado, así que sólo giró la cabeza, buscando algún ser viviente cercano que pudiera decirle cómo había ido a parar a un hospital si lo último que recordaba era… su corazón se estremeció al recordar su última memoria.

 

Había ido corriendo al bosque, casi quedándose sin aliento, para intentar prevenirlo de los planes de su tía y su abuelo. Pero él la había ignorado. Ni siquiera “simplemente” había desoído sus palabras. La había llamado insulsa y envidiosa. Cuando lo único que había querido hacer era contarle de los pérfidos planes de su propia familia.

 

Unos ojos color miel escrutándola desde el ventanal que daba al pasillo llamó su atención y ella sonrió débilmente. El chiquillo, de unos ocho años, se ocultó enseguida al verse descubierto, pero su curiosidad fue más fuerte y volvió a levantarse para mirarla a través del cristal.

 

-Hola- murmuró Kharma, sintiendo la voz seca y rasposa.

 

El chiquillo pareció envalentonarse y se acercó a la puerta, desde donde la observó dudoso.

 

-¿Por qué estás aquí?- preguntó, meciéndose sobre sus propios pies, sin dejar de mirarla intensamente.

 

-Quisiera saberlo- suspiró la muchacha y miró hacia la mesilla de noche a unos metros de ella, fijando sus ojos en la jarra de agua. El chico, sin siquiera mediar palabra, se acercó y sirvió un vaso, el cual le alcanzó- Gracias- susurró ella, incorporándose dolorosamente y bebiendo un sorbo- ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

 

-Mi mamá está enferma y debe venir a veces- contestó él, mirando alrededor con total detenimiento como si nunca antes hubiera estado en una habitación de hospital- ¿Qué te pasó a ti?- preguntó entonces, fijando la vista en las vendas que cubrían su cuerpo.

 

Kharma suspiró pesadamente y sacudió la cabeza.

 

-No lo recuerdo- musitó, devolviéndole el vaso, el cual él dejó sobre la mesilla de noche, justo en el momento en que su madre entraba a la sala.

 

-KHARMA! Dios santo.. estás bien… llamaré al doctor- gimió Eloíse, saliendo de la sala de inmediato

 

-¿Te llamas Kharma?- musitó el chiquillo, mirándola como si nunca hubiera oído un nombre más absurdo. Ella sonrió, ya estaba acostumbrada a esa reacción a su peculiar nombre, y asintió quedamente- Mi nombre es aún más extraño- rió él- Pero puedes llamarme Stiles- repuso, esbozando una gran sonrisa.

 

Kharma se quedó mirándolo dubitativa. Probablemente se lo habría imaginado, probablemente era algún efecto secundario de lo que fuera que estuviera cayendo por una vía hacia su brazo. Pudo haber sido cualquier cosa. Pero podría jurar que cuando vio esa sonrisa algo dentro de ella se removió. Algo cálido. Algo calmante. Algo tan lleno de paz que se sintió mareada.

 

Dos semanas después Edward Argent se marchaba de Beacon Hills junto a su esposa Eloíse y su única hija, Kharma, jurando que jamás volverían a pisar el condado, mientras un sonriente Gerard Argent los despedía desde la mansión Argent, sacudiendo la mano derecha, con su hija menor, Kate, a su lado, la cual le sonreía especialmente a Kharma de forma maliciosa, como si le dijera “No lo has logrado. Nuestro plan sigue en marcha. Tu amor imposible morirá esta misma noche”.

 

Kharma llegó a vivir junto a sus tíos Chris y Victoria a San Francisco y jamás volvió a saber de Beacon Hills. Ni siquiera llegó a escuchar a hurtadillas –como solía hacer cada noche cuando no podía dormir- la conversación en la sala de estar donde Chris le comentaba a Edward sobre el incendio que había consumido la casa Hale días atrás. Kharma no volvió a saber de ningún Hale. Ni de Laura, ni de Peter y mucho menos de Derek. Pero el recuerdo de los tres se disolvió en su mente, al igual que la sonriente cara de un chiquillo de ocho años que le decía “Pero puedes llamarme Stiles”.


	2. Capítulo Uno: La Nueva Argent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles ve frustrada su noche de Club de Toby con Scott cuando éste recibe una llamada de Allison invitándolos a cenar - a ambos- a su casa para que conocieran a su recién llegada prima. Una cena llena de comentarios desacertados y un misterioso descubrimiento.

Stiles sacó las palomitas del microondas y se dirigió a la sala, donde Scott lo esperaba con el control remoto del televisor en una mano y su teléfono celular en la otra, mirando distraídamente la pantalla.

-Hace quince minutos te separaste de ella, ¿Quieres dejar de mirar la pantalla de tu teléfono?- se quejó el castaño, sentándose a su lado y quitándole el control remoto mientras se acomodaba.

-Lo sé- gimió Scott, haciendo un pequeño mohín- Es sólo…- Stiles suspiró pesadamente y se giró a mirarlo, interrogativo- Es genial que su padre nos esté dejando salir y todo, pero…

-¿Pero?- inquirió Stiles, impaciente, mientras se echaba palomitas a la boca distraídamente.

-Tengo un presentimiento extraño… como si…

-Como si nada- lo cortó el castaño, decidido a zanjar el asunto- Llevamos unos buenos meses en total tranquilidad, la manada de alfas se ha largado, gracias a Dios, hemos ganado todos y cada uno de los partidos de lacrosse, Derek no se ha aparecido a amenazarme y tú puedes salir con Allison con total tranquilidad y sin pensar que su padre te rajará la garganta en dos… deja de atraer el karma, Scott- ni bien había terminado de hablar y el teléfono del moreno comenzó a sonar con esa azucarada y empalagosamente dulce que Scott sólo tenía para Allison- Ah, ah! Club de Toby… si quiere verte que se aguante hasta mañana- advirtió Stiles, antes que el moreno contestara.

-Hey, Scott- Allison tenía la voz extrañamente rara y eso disparó las alarmas de Scott

-Allison, ¿Sucede algo?- preguntó de inmediato, pensando que quizá y Stiles tenía razón y con su “mala vibra” había atraído el karma.

-No… nada malo- se apresuró a responder Allison- Me preguntaba si querías venir a cenar a casa…- Scott miró a Stiles, dudoso, y el castaño lo miró completamente serio. El tipo de seriedad que si reposa en el rostro de Stiles es malo. Muy malo.

-Esto… Con Stiles íbamos a ver unas películas y…

-Oh- la chica sonó levemente decepcionada y luego pareció hablarle a alguien más, Scott supuso que sería a su padre- Está con Stiles, su mejor amigo- Scott frunció el ceño, ¿Por qué tendría que referirse como “su mejor amigo” a Stiles delante de su padre. Una voz femenina, un poco alejada del teléfono le indicó que no era a Chris a quien hablaba Allison.

-Que venga también, hay comida de sobra

-Puede venir Stiles también- dijo entonces Allison, retomando la conversación con Scott- Podemos ver películas luego los cuatro.

-Los cuatro?- musitó Scott y Stiles lo miró interrogativo- ¿Estás con Lydia?

-Oh, no, Lydia estaba ocupada hablando por Skype con Jackson… es mi prima, acaba de llegar de San Francisco, y se muere de ganas por conocer a mi novio…

-Y su mejor amigo- repuso la otra voz, esta vez más cerca del teléfono

-Y a su mejor amigo- corroboró Allison, con voz risueña. Scott miró a Stiles, quien no había dejado de observarlo durante toda la conversación y finalmente sonrió.

-Por supuesto, estoy seguro de que a Stiles le gustará conocer a tu prima- respondió entonces y el castaño lo miró, enarcando una ceja.

-Perfecto, nos vemos entonces- respondió Allison, cortando la llamada.

-La prima de Allison quiere conocerte- fue todo el comentario de Scott, quien se levantó del sillón eufórico ante la perspectiva de estar con Allison unas horas más. Stiles suspiró, dándose por vencido y fue a buscar una chaqueta para dirigirse a casa de los Argent con un más que sonriente Scott al lado.

**************

Allison abrió la puerta ni bien terminaba de sonar el timbre y les sonrió a ambos, haciéndolos pasar. Stiles no recordaba haberla visto tan eufóricamente sonriente y se planteó seriamente lanzar algún comentario del tipo “se emociona más por ver a su prima que a ti” a modo de venganza personal contra su amigo por haberlo arrancado sin escrúpulos de la comodidad de su sillón.

-Así que él es el famoso Scott- una chica, de cabello negro azabache y unos profundos ojos color caramelo apareció desde el comedor y los miró, sonriendo.

-Scott y Stiles- asintió Allison, presentándolos. La joven los saludó sonriente a ambos, fijando su mirada unos segundos extras en el castaño, quien sintió una extraña sacudida de estómago cuando esos cristalinos ojos se fijaron en su persona- Ella es mi prima, Kharma.

-¿Kharma?- musitó Stiles y tanto él como Scott se miraron, probablemente pensando lo mismo. Con sus pensamientos, Scott había terminando invocando el karma, sólo que otro tipo de Kharma.

-Esa es la misma reacción que consigo de todos cuando les digo mi nombre- rió la joven, sin sentirse ofendida en lo más mínimo. Obviamente estaba acostumbrada, pero Stiles no podía dejar de preguntarse ¿Qué tipo de padres llaman Kharma a su hija? A menos que hubiera nacido “por accidente” y esa fuera la forma que la pareja tenía de “vengarse”. Definitivamente la chica tendría que soportar unos buenos comentarios de mala índole cuando llegara al instituto.- Pero no se queden allí parados… la cena ya está lista- prosiguió la joven entonces, dando la media vuelta y encaminándose hacia el comedor, con los tres chicos tras ella. 

Chris los recibió tranquilo y comenzó a servir, mientras todos se sentaban a la mesa. Stiles miraba de reojo a Kharma cada vez que podía pues había en la chica algo que le resultaba extrañamente familiar y cercano.

-Kharma, has llegado justo antes que comiencen las clases… vas a estudiar con nosotros, supongo- dijo entonces Scott, cuando Chris había terminado de servir a todos y se disponían a comer.

-Me halagas, Scott, y te aseguro que ya has ganado toda mi bendición para tu noviazgo con Ally- sonrió la chica- Pero tengo 21 años y no creo que pinte mucho en el instituto.

-Oh- susurró Scott y miró de soslayo a Stiles, quien pensaba lo mismo que él. Probablemente estaba de cacería- Y… ¿Eres cazadora también?- el castaño miró a su amigo, alucinado. La sutilidad de Scott a veces era sorprendente. Los otros tres presentes debieron pensar lo mismo pues dejaron la comida a medio camino y lo miraron.- ¿Dije algo indebido?- Stiles se obligó a echarse una buena cucharada de papas a la boca para no decir algo.

-No… es sólo…- Kharma miró a Chris y a Allison, sorprendida- No pensé que supieras lo que hacemos en la familia- un incómodo y tenso silencio siguió a aquella frase y la chica los miró a todos, extrañada- A menos que seas un hombre lobo por ti mismo- Stiles se dijo mentalmente que luego de la cena tendría que darle algunas clases de disimulo a Scott porque bastaba verle la cara para saber que se había visto terriblemente descubierto.- ¿Lo eres?- interrogó entonces la chica, mirándolo fijamente, con una seriedad que borraba de un plumazo toda la cordialidad con que los había recibido- Porque si lo eres… chico… tengo que levantar un altar a Chris por haber, por fin, olvidado la costumbre familiar de erradicar a la fuerza a todos los lobos y dejar, incluso, que su hija salga con uno- sonrió entonces Kharma y el ambiente pareció relajarse.

-Scott y Stiles nos han ayudado en varios asuntos de índole… sobrenatural- esta vez fue Chris quien habló y Kharma lo miró, llevándose un trozo de carne a la boca, con tal normalidad como si le estuviera diciendo que el clima en Beacon Hills es bastante calmo.

-Genial- asintió la chica y miró a Scott- Y, sí, Scott, por tradición familiar soy cazadora… no es que me agrade, pero… ya sabes, tradición.- sonrió, restándole total importancia al asunto.- Pero he cazado unos cuántos especímenes interesantes- sonrió, nostálgica.

-Nunca has cazado un kanima- replicó Allison y su prima la miró, sorprendida- No es que lo hayamos cazado… menos yo… estaba algo atontada por Gerard, pero Scott y Stiles hicieron un excelente trabajo salvándolo.

-Vaya… debo decir… son mis nuevos héroes oficiales- sonrió Kharma, mirando a los dos adolescentes.

-Y no hay que olvidar los alfas que erradicamos el año pasado- acotó entonces Scott, más confiado. Hasta que volvió a cagarla- Con una buena parte de ayuda de Derek y eso…- Kharma, que estaba a punto de beber de su copa de vino quedó con el cristal entre sus labios mirando fijamente a Scott como si hubiera dicho la peor barbaridad del mundo.- ¿Conoces… a…

-Sí- lo cortó la joven, volviendo a dejar la copa sobre la mesa y miró alrededor, notoriamente trastocada- Iré por el postre- musitó, levantándose de la mesa. Scott y Stiles se miraron, sorprendidos de la repentina actitud taciturna de la joven y clavaron la mirada en Allison, que se había refugiado en su vaso de agua e hizo un leve movimiento de cabeza instándoles a olvidar el tema.

Kharma volvió con el postre (un cheescake que se veía francamente apetitoso) y sirvió a todos una porción, en silencio, pero sin perder la expresión afable de “Aquí no ha pasado nada”

-Khari, me preguntaba si mañana podrías ir a dejarme al instituto- dijo entonces Allison, en un intento de relajar la tensión del ambiente. Su prima la miró y luego observó a Chris, como si estuviera esperando su aprobación. El padre de Allison se encogió de hombros, tranquilo- En la moto- continuó entonces Allison, mirando a ambos con cara de cachorrito apaleado.

-Sólo tengan cuidado- musitó Chris, bebiendo un sorbo de vino.

-¿Hace cuanto que Derek está en Beacon Hills otra vez?- preguntó entonces Kharma, cuando hubo servido postre a todos y volviendo a sentarse.

-Desde…- Chris suspiró, meditativo- Desde la muerte de Laura- Stiles y Scott no pudieron evitar mirarse extrañados cuando vieron la expresión dolorida de la joven recién llegada.- No ha dado problemas… de hecho hemos trabajado juntos en algunos “casos”- prosiguió Chris, con la vista fija en su porción de cheescake.

-¿Fue él quien te mordió, Scott?- preguntó entonces Kharma, fijando la vista en el moreno, quien sacudió la cabeza.

-Fue Peter… cuando era un loco sicótico… pero ya no… ha trabajado con nosotros en algunas cosas de hecho… ya no es malo… de hecho ayuda a Derek a entrenar a sus betas- Stiles, por primera vez en su vida lamentó quedarse callado. De no haberlo hecho habría callado a Scott a mitad de su discurso porque fue ver la expresión en el rostro de Kharma para saber que el moreno había dicho algo malo. Algo MUY malo.

-El cheesecake estaba delicioso, Khari- intrvino Chris, antes que la joven fuera hacer algún comentario y se levantó- Voy a hacer café, ¿Alguien quiere un café, o té?

-Un té para mí sería perfecto- asintió Allison y Stiles se apresuró a negar con la cabeza cuando el mayor de los Argent lo miró.

-Yo también estaría agradecido de un té- musitó Scott.

-Yo estoy bien- respondió Kharma. Aunque era verle la cara y saber que mentía soberanamente. Chris se alejó, rumbo a la cocina y el comedor quedó en absoluto silencio.- ¿A qué hora debes estar en clase, Ally?- preguntó entonces la joven, recuperando la jovialidad de golpe.

-A las nueve- respondió la aludida

-Bien- asintió entonces Kharma y miró a Scott- Supongo que sabes que Allison no es sólo responsabilidad de Chris… también tuya- el aludido asintió, sin entender a dónde estaba llevando la conversación- Si Derek está horneando Betas y por alguna razón llega a morder a Ally…

-Jamás lo permitiré- se apresuró a decir Scott

-No sólo le rajaré a la garganta a Derek, si no también a ti- prosiguió ella, como si no hubiera mediado interrupción- Y soy buena en ello, te lo aseguro.

-Derek también lo sabe, Khari, él sólo buscaba una manada por la llegada de los alfas- intervino Allison, con actitud conciliadora.

-No es tan malo- decidió apoyar Stiles y Kharma lo miró, interrogativa- Es sólo… parco, ya sabes… su familia completa murió en un incendio, su hermana fue asesinada por su tío… es todo un poco traumante y por eso es tan… parco. De hecho una vez se arriesgó a ser atacado por un kanima por apresurarme a que huyera… en cierta forma… me… salvó… la vida- Stiles fue bajando un tono con cada palabra al notar la intensa mirada con que lo observaba la morena.

-Supongo que no es un idiota cegado ahora- suspiró entonces Kharma, levantándose de la mesa- Me iré a dormir… el viaje me ha dejado agotada- sonrió- Un gusto conocerlos chicos.

-Igualmente- balbuceó Scott

-Lo mismo- asintió Stiles, siguiéndola con la mirada hasta que desapareció escaleras arriba- Odia a Derek, eh?- Allison lo miró, asintiendo.

-Es algo extraño- susurró- Vivió hasta los 12 años aquí en Beacon Hills y parece que desarrolló cierto lazo de amistad con Laura, pero con Derek… no sé mucho, pero parece odiarlo.- Allison miró a Scott y frunció el ceño- ¿Sucede algo?- el aludido la miró, sacudiendo la cabeza, dudoso.- ¿Scott?

-No sé cómo explicarlo- susurró el moreno- Es una sensación muy profunda… 

-Quizá sólo les irritaron algunos de tus comentarios- bromeó la chica, riendo- Pero no es nada contra ti, te lo aseguro, ni siquiera porque seas hombre lobo.

-No… no es eso- aseguró Scott, mirando hacia las escaleras y resoplando- Es como si el lobo dentro de mí se revolviera ante su mirada- Allison y Stiles lo miraron, interrogativos- Como si algo en ella…

-Kharma no es ni como Gerard ni como Kate, te lo prometo. Es todo lo opuesto, de hecho- dijo Allison, pero Scott simplemente asintió, no muy convencido. Stiles se aseguró de recordarse mentalmente sonsacarle información cuando regresaran a sus casas. Conocía a Scott. Lo conocía demasiado bien como para saber que esa sensación era algo más que la impresión a primera vista que pudiera haber tenido de la nueva Argent.


	3. Muerte y Nerjav

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Algo oscuro parece haber llegado a Beacon Hills, mientras que el pasado de Kharma parece estar más enrevesado de lo que lucía en un principio, pero Stiles duda de que la joven tenga algo que ver con la nueva criatura oscura que acecha al condado.

La motocicleta se detuvo frente a la entrada del instituto y Allison bajó sonriente, mientras se quitaba el casco y se lo entregaba a Kharma. Todos los que iban entrando en esos momentos se quedaron mirando fijamente a la desconocida, entre curiosos y extrañados; mientras que Stiles y Scott, que llegaban juntos, se acercaron a la pareja.

 

-Hey, Karma, cómo estás?- preguntó Scott, esbozando una sonrisa dudosa, pensando que quizá la chica podría seguir molesta con él por todos los comentarios desatinados de la noche anterior.

 

-Bien, Scott, gracias… completamente repuesta del viaje- sonrió ella, de forma sincera, lo que relajó el semblante del moreno. Definitivamente Ally tenía razón y no había ni la más mínima semejanza entre la joven y su abuelo o Kate, incluso su cristalina mirada distaba de la oscuridad que solía rodear a los dos Argent muertos.

 

-Una Harley Davidson? Flipo- gimió Stiles, mirando la moto como si se tratara de la octava maravilla del mundo. Kharma amplió su sonrisa.

 

-Cuando quieras te llevo a dar un paseo- ofreció y el castaño la miró con los ojos iluminados.

 

-¿Hablas en serio?- balbuceó y ella asintió- Ahora debo irme.

 

-Vienes a buscarme, no?- preguntó entonces Allison, acomodándose el bolso al hombro mientras tomaba de la mano a Scott.

 

-Claro- asintió Kharma, un poco distraída- Tengo algunas cosillas que hacer, pero estaré aquí cuando salgas- repuso y su prima la miró interrogativa.

 

-¿Qué cosas?

 

-Visitar algunos viejos amigos- Kharma esbozó una sonrisa que tenía un pequeñísimo atisbo de perversidad y echó a andar la motocicleta- Nos vemos!- finalizó, alejándose ante la atenta mirada de todos los que se habían quedado mirando.

 

-¿Y bien?- dijo de pronto Stiles, volviéndose a sus dos amigos, pero fijando la vista en Scott, con lo que Allison los miró alternativamente, dudosa- ¿Vas a contarle lo que me dijiste anoche?- Allison reforzó su mirada en Scott, quien se revolvió el cabello con la mano libre, algo apesadumbrado.

 

-Es sobre la sensación que me da Kharma- susurró, devolviéndole la mirada a Allison, quien enarcó una ceja, interrogativa- Es como si…- suspiró pesadamente- Como si fuera una de nosotros- finalizó entonces, decidido a que, si iba a tirar una bomba, lo mejor era hacerlo rápido y sin anestesia. Tampoco es que la chica la necesitara. Desde el tiempo que llevaba conociéndola, sabía que era capaz de resistir muchas cosas. Incluso cargar con la sospecha de que su prima cazadora fuera una criatura sobrenatural en secreto.

 

-Eso es imposible, Scott- respondió ella, con total seguridad- Pero ya hablaremos con más calma de ello luego, tenemos clase a la que ir ahora- prosiguió a lo que ambos chicos asintieron y se dirigieron hacia el aula de química.

 

Allison no podría ni siquiera amasar la sospecha de que Kharma fuera algo sobrenatural. La conocía desde siempre. Cada verano, de pequeñas, los padres de Kharma viajaban a San Francisco a pasar el verano y a veces iban en familia a Malibú. Eran pocas semanas que estaban juntas, pero siempre habían compartido ese lazo de cercanía y confidencia.

 

Cuando Kharma había cumplido 10 años, durante un verano en Malibú, en que ambas jugaban a esquivar las olas, la chica le había confesado que le gustaba un chico de su escuela y Allison le había contado que Ryan Andrews, dos años mayor, parecía tener una especial fijación en ella. Ambas se contaban todo, incluso lo que no le contaban a sus propios padres.

 

Luego cuando Kharma tenía 12 sus padres habían decidido trasladarse definitivamente a San Francisco. Edward llevaba una muy buena vida y Allison jamás entendió porque habían decidido trasladarse con la persistente premisa de que jamás volverían a Beacon Hills. Pero recordaba haber escuchado a sus padres una noche en que había bajado en silencio a tomar un vaso de leche. Algo había atacado a Kharma en el bosque cercano a la mansión Hale, pero Edward había asegurado que habían matado a una pareja de criaturas sobrenaturales. Las palabras de ambos hombres habían resonado en el cuerpo de Allison que tiempo después guardó aquel recuerdo como si se hubiera tratado de un simple sueño.  _“Hombres lobo?” había preguntado Chris y Edward se había llevado la copa de brandy a los labios, con mirada oscura “Algo peor, Chris… mucho peor. Suerte que no tienen la capacidad de transformar”._

Durante las siguientes semanas Allison se había pasado cada minuto del día observando a su prima, buscando alguna anomalía, pero Kharma seguía siendo la chica risueña y jovial de siempre. La única diferencia eran esas finas cicatrices que atravesaban su abdomen. Delgadas como las uñas de un gato que había rasguñado más de la cuenta. Y la profunda inquina, hostilidad y retraimiento que desarrollaba la chica cuando Kate llegaba a visitarlos a San Francisco.

 

Dos años después los padres de Allison habían sido los que se habían trasladado, retrasándola en un año de escuela y alejando a las dos primas que para aquel entonces habían desarrollado un intenso lazo de hermandad. Más tarde Allison había llegado a Beacon Hills y Kharma había sido la primera en enterarse de aquel simpático y guapo chico llamado Scott, mientras viajaba de un lado a otro por Europa, arrastrada por la obsesión de sus padres de que fuera una cazadora como ellos.

 

Y hacía apenas tres meses, Edward y Eloíse habían muerto en un accidente automovilístico. Kharma había regresado a San Francisco, había vendido la casa y finiquitado algunos trámites pendientes y había decidido regresarse a Beacon Hills de forma indefinida.

 

En todos aquellos años Kharma jamás había demostrado ser diferente, extraña, sobrenatural. Sólo seguía poseyendo esa misteriosa capacidad de sacar lo positivo de todo lo que le sucedía, esa refrescante jovialidad, esa sonrisa amable y cordial. Si a Allison le preguntaran qué le parecía extraño en Kharma, simplemente respondería que le sorprende lo brillante que mantiene su cabello negro azabache.

 

Y si alguna criatura oscura la hubiera mordido mientras deambulada por los parajes de Europa? Y si la obsesiva manía de sus padres porque se convirtiera en cazadora la había terminado llevando hacia un callejón sin salida en el que finalmente había sido atacada por alguna de aquellas criaturas que solía cazar?

 

-¿Sabes lo que es un nerjav?- preguntó de pronto Allison, saliendo de sus pensamientos y mirando a Scott, quien la miró dudoso.

 

-¿El protagonista de alguno de los libros que tengo pendiente en literatura?

 

Allison no pudo evitar sonreír y sacudió la cabeza.

 

-Recuerdo que cuando era pequeña, cuando Kharma tenía 12 años fue atacada por algo- explicó y tanto Scott como Stiles la miraron interesados- Escuché a mi padre y a mi tío hablar sobre eso sin que ellos se dieran cuenta. Recuerdo que mi tío Edward mencionó esa palabra y dijo que “por suerte” no tenían la capacidad de transformar.

 

-¿Estás diciendo que un… ner…

 

-Nerjav

 

-Eso mismo, atacó a Kharma y que su padre estaba convencido de que no la habían transformado?- interrogó Stiles y Allison asintió

 

-¿Cómo podía estar seguro?- preguntó entonces Scott, ceñudo y la chica se encogió de hombros.

 

-No lo sé- Allison se encogió de hombros, suspirando- Tal vez si supiéramos lo que son los nerjav sabríamos por qué estaban tan seguros.

 

-Tal vez Derek lo sepa- sugirió Stiles, con cautela y los otros dos lo miraron- Sabía lo que era un kanima, puede saber lo que es un… un  ner…

 

-Nerjav- resopló Allison y el castaño sólo chasqueó la lengua.

 

-¿Entonces qué? ¿Sólo vamos y le preguntamos?- inquirió Scott y Stiles lo miró, como si fuera la única alternativa disponible- ¿Recuerdas que pensaba matar a Lydia cuando pensaba que ella era la kanima? Y si él y Kharma tienen algún tipo de historia de odio mutuo, ¿Qué crees que hará si sabe que algo así la atacó?

 

-Claro, porque lo primero que haremos será decirle que Kharma fue atacada por algo así- repuso Stiles, sarcástico y el moreno lo miró- Sólo debemos preguntar por el bicho de turno sin decirle que alguien ha sido atacado por él… ¿No crees?

 

-Stiles tiene un buen punto- acordó Allison- Es Derek o mi padre, y no puedo confesarle a mi padre que escuché eso a hurtadillas.

 

-De acuerdo- dijo entonces Scott, suspirando- Iremos después de clase- miró a Allison- Supongo que no puedes venir con nosotros- la chica lo miró sorprendida- Kharma vendrá a buscarte, ¿Recuerdas?

 

-Puedo mandarle un mensaje diciéndole que iré a estudiar a tu casa- dijo ella entonces, esbozando una sonrisa y volviendo a fijar su atención en el libro de economía frente a ella.

 

***********

 

Kharma tomó el desvío a mitad del camino y se internó en el bosque, con el viento sacudiéndole el cabello mientras aceleraba la moto. Sonrió, inhalando profundo y llenándose los pulmones de aquel aroma familiar a madera, hojas, verdor, por el que solía perderse de pequeña, sintiéndose libre, lejos de las amarras de sus padres.

 

Derrapó suavemente sobre las hojas secas esparcidas alrededor y bajó de la moto, observando la ruinosa casa, sintiendo un leve estremecimiento por dentro. El nostálgico recuerdo de una chica morena sonriéndole desde las escalinatas le revolvió el estómago. _“Otra vez aburrida, Khari?”_. Me aburro de ser yo, Laura.

 

Él salió de la casa y la observó, dudoso, como si no tuviera la completa certeza de que la chiquilla de once años que solía encontrarse corriendo por los bosques estuviera bajo aquel cuerpo, bajo aquella piel tostada y ese cabello cayéndole hasta más debajo de los hombros. Pero no necesitaba acercarse más para asegurarse de que lo era. Podía reconocer su olor en cualquier lugar, al igual que la sonrisa que le estaba dirigiendo en aquellos momentos, mientras abría el morral que llevaba al hombro.

 

Kharma sacó la botella de whisky y la lanzó a sus manos, son perder su cálida sonrisa.

 

-Lo prometido es deuda, Peter- suspiró, acercándose al porche.

 

**************

 

Scott fue el primero en notarlo, mientras estaban sentados en las gradas del campo de lacrosse comiendo alguna fruta, luego fue Stiles quien lo vio de reojo, Allison se giró a mirar en la misma dirección que los dos chicos observaban y finalmente Lydia, a quien habían puesto al día sobre lo sucedido con Kharma, les siguió la mirada.

 

Derek se acercó a ellos, tan oscuro y silencioso como siempre, aunque parecía algo diferente, cansado, pensativo, preocupado.

 

-¿Derek?- musitó Scott, cuando el sujeto estuvo ya frente a ellos. Él sólo los miró, probablemente preguntándose si debía hablar de inmediato o apartar a Scott del resto. Conociendo al moreno, no se alejaría de su “manada”.

 

-Supongo que habrás sentido que “algo” ha llegado a Beacon Hills- soltó entonces, sin mediar saludo. Los chicos se miraron, sospechosamente cómplices- Y asumo que todos, en realidad, lo saben.

 

-En realidad no- acotó Stiles, decidiendo volver su atención al sándwich vegetariano entre sus manos y luego miró a Derek, interrogativo. Scott tenía que admitirlo, ni siquiera el pulso le había subido al castaño. Estaba mejorando mucho en sus actuaciones- Con “algo” te refieres a qué?- Derek lo miró fijamente unos segundos.

 

-Algo poderoso y probablemente malo- acotó entonces, sin apartarle la mirada. Stiles miró a Scott, interrogativo.

 

-¿Has sentido algo extraño y no me lo has contado? Menudo amigo estás hecho, Scott- replicó Stiles y su amigo lo miró, completamente alucinado. Definitivamente Stiles se estaba convirtiendo en un excelente actor.

 

-La verdad es que no he sentido nada- respondió entonces, devolviendo la mirada a Derek

 

-Aunque me parece que mi padre ha mencionado algo- acotó entonces Allison, y Derek la miró, interrogativo- ¿Te suena “nerjav”?- el moreno frunció el ceño y sacudió la cabeza.

 

-Los nerjav están extintos- respondió- Hace años jamás se ha oído algo sobre ellos.

 

-Tal vez quedaba alguno de incógnito y transformó a alguien más y así, sucesivamente- intervino Lydia, mirándolo como si con la sola mirada le dijera “eres tonto”.

 

-Los nerjav no tienen la capacidad de transformar- contestó Derek, mirándola con superioridad- Por eso están extintos. Los nerjav sólo nacen, no se hacen.- continuó- Sin embargo- suspiró, y fijó sus ojos en Allison- Supongo que no fue de tu padre de quien lo oíste- la aludida frunció el ceño, interrogativa, luciendo levemente ofendida- Una pequeñísima arritmia te ha delatado- Scott apretó los dientes. Él también lo había sentido, completamente alerta a todos los signos de mentira posible en sus tres acompañantes, y cuando lo había sentido en Allison, había rogado porque Derek estuviera lo suficientemente distraído como para notarlo.

 

-La verdad es que no ha sido su padre- bufó Stiles y Derek lo miró- Anoche mientras cenábamos, Kharma mencionó que había cazado uno en Europa- prosiguió y tuvo el efecto deseado. El moreno lo miró, ceñudo y completamente sorprendido.

 

-¿Kharma?

 

-Mi prima- acotó Allison, más respuesta y dirigiendo una leve mirada en agradecimiento a Stiles- Llegó ayer… ¿La conoces?- Derek la miró, bufando.

 

-Por supuesto que la conozco- contestó- ¿No es extraño que cada vez que un Argent llega a Beacon Hills trae a una criatura oscura?- Los cuatro lo miraron, serios- Algo extraño ha llegado al condado y es sorprendente que coincida con la llegada de un Argent que vivió aquí antes.- finalizó, dándose la media vuelta y alejándose de ellos de la  misma silenciosa manera en que había llegado.

 

-Bueno, ahora tenemos la certeza de que los nerjav no transforman a nadie- repuso Lydia, cuando el hombre lobo se hubo perdido de vista entre el bosque conlindante.

 

-Pero Derek ha sentido algo oscuro y Scott siente algo extraño en Kharma- susurró Stiles- ¿Entonces qué? ¿Derek tiene razón y algo oscuro ha seguido a Kharma hasta aquí?

 

-Ha llegado alguien nuevo al condado?- intervino Scott, dudoso.

 

-Llegó un nuevo policía- respondió Stiles, pensativo- Oliver. Viene transferido desde Nueva York- suspiró meditativo- ¿Y si es alguien que ya vive aquí, pero se ha vuelto malo?- Scott miró a Allison, dudoso.

 

-Sigues pensando que es Khari- musitó la chica y su novio bajó la mirada, apesadumbrado- Le preguntaré- los tres la miraron, curiosos- La conozco bien, no reaccionará mal. De hecho nos puede decir si en Europa se encontró con algún nerjav y quizá la esté siguiendo.

 

-Se supone que el nerjav la atacó cuando era niña- acotó Lydia, no muy convencida del “plan”.

 

-Y se supone que tío Edward mató a una pareja de nerjav luego del ataque… ¿Qué tal si no los mató en realidad y uno de ellos ha seguido a Kharma en busca de venganza?- acotó la chica, encogiéndose de hombros.

 

-Estoy con Allison en esto- repuso Stiles- No tenemos mayor opción, a menos que echemos mano al bestiario en latín antiguo que tenemos en mi computador.

 

-Podemos probar con eso primero- dijo entonces Lydia y sonrió- Sé latín antiguo, ¿Recuerdan? Podemos ver si hay menciones a los nerjav.

 

-Bien- asintió Scott- Allison buscará la información que pueda con Kharma, ustedes dos- miró a Lydia y Stiles- buscan información en el bestiario y yo consultaré con mi jefe, a ver si sabe algo. Nos juntamos a la noche para reunir la información o aguardamos hasta mañana?

 

-Cenemos en mi casa- repuso Stiles- Mi padre trabaja hasta tarde hoy, así que no habrá interrupciones, y mientras más pronto sepamos de que va todo esto será mejor- miró a Scott- Porque estoy seguro de que Kharma no tiene nada de malo- aseguró, ganándose sorprendidas miradas de todos- Fui el primero en sospechar de Matt, ¿Recuerdan? Mi sexto sentido funciona de mil maravillas. Y Kharma no tiene nada de malo- suspiró, terminándose su sándwich- Tal vez sólo el equívoco nombre que le dieron sus padres- finalizó.

 

*****

 

Kharma suspiró pesadamente y miró hacia la profundidad del bosque, pensativa. Los recuerdos de hace tantos años vienen a posarse sobre su memoria como suaves pompas de jabón, deslizándose entre sus más profundas tristezas, esas que oculta a todos y que calla tras una sonrisa. Y esos recuerdos se deslizan suavemente, colándose bajo cada poro de su piel.

 

La sonrisa de Laura cada vez que se la encontraba merodeando por los bosques.  _“Sabes que si tus padres se enteran de que hablas con nosotros van a enojarse, verdad?”_

. Y ella respondía, con una simple sonrisa, porque allí, lejos de su casa, lejos de sus padres había encontrado a una amiga de verdad, una que la escuchaba, una que reía junto a ella y entre sonrisas le decía que sería una excelente adición a la familia Hale y que Kharma Hale sonaba bastante bien.

 

La mirada irritada de Peter cada vez que la encontraba perdida. _“Supongo que sabes que nos meterás en serios problemas si te sigues perdiendo en nuestro bosque”_ y esa mirada severa, como si tuviera toda la intención de reprenderla, pero que al final la dulce mirada y el puchero en sus labios lo convencía de indicarle, una vez más, como salir hasta el camino que llevaba hacia su casa.

 

Pero por sobre todo, recuerda ese momento. Ese momento que torció su vida y la de los Hale. Ese momento que por tantos años ha mantenido fuera de su memoria, porque duele recordarlo. Porque no sabe si duele más el saber lo que pudo evitar o las palabras que Derek le dedicó. No sabe si duele más sentirse impotente de no haberlo convencido o si duele más que Kate haya ganado.

 

Los había escuchado la noche anterior, mientras conversaban en susurros en la biblioteca. Ella sólo había bajado por un vaso de leche porque no podía dormir. Y al día siguiente había salido corriendo de la escuela, aún antes de que su padre llegara a por ella. Había corrido con todas sus fuerzas hacia el bosque, forzándose a recordar los múltiples caminos que le había indicado Peter las múltiples veces que se había perdido, recuperando fuerzas para saltar por sobre el tronco donde solía sentarse con Laura, hasta llegar al claro, jadeante y agotada, sintiendo que no le quedaba aire en los pulmones.

 

_-Quieren quemar tu casa, Derek, quieren matar a toda tu familia- había jadeado, apurada por soltar todo de una vez, antes que Kate llegara a juntarse con él._

_-Vete a jugar con Laura, Red, no me molestes- gimió él, dándole la espalda._

_-Ella es mala, Derek, es una Argent, una cazadora, está completamente dominada por mi abuelo- no había querido, pero lo había cogido de la chaqueta, con voz suplicante, obligándolo a voltearse hacia ella._

_-Vete ya, no molestes más- respondió él, soltándose- Sólo estás celosa de ella- Kharma retrocedió, golpeada por la dura mirada que le había dirigido Derek- Sí, me lo contó- bufó él, mirándola despectivamente- ¿En serio crees que preferiría a una chiquilla molestosa como tú antes que a ella?- sonrió, burlón- Vamos, Kharma… vete a jugar con Laura._

_-No estoy mintiendo- gimió ella, sintiendo que se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas ante el rechazo, pero su imperiosa necesidad de proteger a los Hale era más fuerte- Ella quiere hacerle daño a tu familia_.

 

_-Ya déjame en paz, Kharma- replicó Derek- No eres más que una mocosa molestosa que no deja de incordiar. Deberías largarte a tu casa y hacer con tus padres lo que sueles hacer en el bosque: estorbar. Hasta Laura está harta de ti, la escuché decirlo anoche. Ya no te soporta, y tío Peter tiene una imperiosa necesidad de morderte, con la esperanza de que la mordedura te mate, para no tener que soportarte más. Ahora lárgate y haznos un favor a todos._

Kharma retrocedió, con las lágrimas mojándole el rostro y el alma ahogándole por dentro. Se dio media vuelta y comenzó a correr para alejarse de allí. Las lágrimas la cegaban y el corazón le martilleaba en los oídos.

 

-Todo pudo haber sido tan diferente- suspiró, con la vista fija en los árboles. Peter la miró, tirando la botella vacía al suelo y resoplando.

 

-Lo sé- asintió y ella lo miró, dubitativa. No creía posible que Derek alguna vez fuera a confesar su error- Aún no entiendo cómo te perdiste en el bosque o por qué- Kharma frunció el ceño, sin saber a qué se refería. Peter la observó extrañado- Hablas de la vez que fuiste atacada, ¿No?- No, no hablaba específicamente del ataque, pero le sorprendió saber que Peter pensaba que habría sido diferente si no hubiera sido atacada.

 

-Ni siquiera recuerdo el ataque- suspiró entonces, comprendiendo que lo mejor, una vez más, era guardar silencio y cambiar el tema.- Sólo recuerdo despertar en un hospital.

 

-Eso es lo más extraño de todo- gimió Peter, mirándose las manos y la joven lo observó, dubitativa- Que hayas despertado.

 

-Vaya… gracias- musitó, sarcástica.

 

-No me refiero a eso- acotó entonces Peter y Kharma lo miró interrogativa- Estabas muerta, Red- soltó el hombre lobo y la joven abrió la boca para refutar aquello. Había despertado en un hospital, era imposible que hubiera estado muerta- Te encontré agonizando y moriste entre mis brazos. Tu corazón no latía cuando te dejé en la entrada de la casa Argent. Tu corazón no volvió a latir hasta varias horas después de que intentaran reanimarte.- Peter la miró a los ojos, con la mirada oscurecida- Estabas indudable e inconfundiblemente muerta.

 

Y unas suaves palabras se deslizaron por la memoria de Kharma: _Pero puedes llamarme Stiles._


	4. Capítulo Tres: Reunión de Manada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La "manada" de Scott está resuelta a descubrir qué está sucediendo con Kharma, los Hale y los dichosos nerjav, por lo que deciden tomar medidas drásticas y salir del callejón sin salida en el que parecen haberse metido. Resolución que, probablemente, pueda llevarlos por un camino aún más peligroso.

Allison bajó hacia la cocina después de haber dejado su bolso en la habitación y se encuentra con Kharma preparándose un sándwich. No sabe si es sólo su sugestión después de lo conversado en el instituto, pero podría jurar que la chica parece un poco más oscura, como si tuviera alguna preocupación que la mantiene silenciosa.

 

-¿Estás bien?- pregunta entonces, tras sacar un agua mineral del frío y sentarse frente a ella, Kharma asiente distraídamente terminando de echar jalapeño al pan y luego mira a su prima, dudosa.

 

-¿Sucede algo?

 

-No, es sólo… estás más silenciosa que de costumbre y no pareces la misma de siempre- explica Allison, para luego dar un trago de agua a la botella, queriendo parecer casual y despreocupada, suavizando el terreno antes de poder lanzarse al ataque.

 

-Es sólo una… pequeña conversación con un viejo amigo… me trajo algunos recuerdos que creía olvidados- suspiró, sentándose y dándole un buen mordisco al sándwich- Chris trabajará hasta tarde hoy, ¿Te parece si invitas a Scott y Stiles a cenar?- Allison resopla, incómoda.

 

-Ya habíamos hecho planes, los cuatro, con Lydia… lo siento- musitó, con sinceridad.

 

-No, está bien- Kharma se encogió de hombros, dando un nuevo mordisco al sándwich y Allison no sabe cómo abordar el tema sin que parezca sospechoso. ¿Y si Kharma es realmente alguna criatura sobrenatural que puede oír su corazón como lo hizo Derek en el campo de lacrosse?- Supongo que iré a dar algún paseo nocturno como solía hacerlo de pequeña- sonríe entonces la chica, con mirada nostálgica.

 

-¿Será seguro?- pregunta Allison, frunciendo el ceño, al recordar las palabras de Derek anunciando que algo oscuro había llegado a Beacon Hills. Kharma la mira, sonriendo con altanería.

 

-Iré armada, por si acaso- bromea, encogiéndose de hombros- Estaré bien- asiente entonces.

 

-Hemos visto a Derek hoy- suelta Allison, arriesgándose a tomar ese camino y su prima la mira, interesada- Al parecer ha sentido que algo extraño llegó a Beacon Hills- Kharma abre la boca para soltar algún tipo de broma, pero Allison continúa, decidida a tomar ese camino- Algo así como un nerjav- musitó, mirando a su prima en busca de alguna reacción, pero Kharma frunce el ceño, curiosa.

 

-¿Qué se supone que es un nerjav?- preguntó Kharma, enarcando una ceja y Allison torció el gesto.

 

-Ni idea… con los chicos estamos tratando de descubrirlo- replicó la chica, sabiendo que de su prima no podría sacar mayor información, sin saber si atreverse a sacar el tema del ataque de hace años o dejar el tema.

 

-Bueno, si averiguan algo… estaré encantada de ayudar- sonrió Kharma- Y veré si en alguno de los libros que tengo sale algo.

 

-De acuerdo- asintió pesadamente Allison, mirando a Kharma mientras esta se terminaba el sándwich y de pronto el sutil aroma de whisky le llegó al olfato- ¿Hueles a whisky?- la morena alzó la mirada y la fijó en ella, con aire culpable, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa pícara.

 

-Sí… tomé unas copas… dos copas, en realidad, pero nunca he sido buena con el alcohol- bufó- Hace años le prometí a este viejo amigo que le regalaría una buena botella de whisky y decidimos tomarla juntos- rió.

 

-No sabía que tenías amigos aquí- esbozó Allison- Al menos no solías hablar de nadie de Beacon Hills- Allison sonrió- Es el chico que te gustaba cuando tenías 10 años?- preguntó, inclinándose hacia adelante.

 

Recordaba perfectamente ese verano. Kharma no había dejado de hablar del chico misterioso, del cual nunca dijo su nombre, y de lo mucho que le gustaba porque él era muy guapo, simpático y tenía esos maravillosos ojos verdes.

 

-Nop- gimió Kharma, chasqueando la lengua- El chico de los diez años está completamente exiliado de mi mente, te lo aseguro- musitó, apoyando los codos en la mesa, pensativa y miró a su prima, dudosa- Era Derek.

 

-¿Derek? ¿Eres amiga de Derek?- preguntó entonces Allison, comenzando a perderse completamente.

 

-No- Kharma puso los ojos en blanco y rió- el chico de los diez años- Allison abrió los ojos, alucinando- Sí, supuse que pondrías ese gesto- bromeó la morena.

 

-Y ahora lo odias?- Allison no estaba entendiendo nada. El mismo Derek se había mostrado bastante incómodo con la idea de que Kharma hubiera regresado.

 

-No lo odio- refutó Kharma, encogiéndose de hombros- Es sólo… tenemos un pequeño asunto pendiente y supongo que cuando lo arreglemos podremos ser.. no podremos ser amigos jamás… pero supongo que podremos saludarnos por la calle al menos- repuso, sacudiendo la cabeza y miró a Allison- Es sólo una vieja historia sin demasiada importancia.

 

-¿Y quién es tu misterioso amigo entonces? ¿Alguien importante?- susurró Allison, inclinándose aún más, interesada y Kharma soltó una carcajada.

 

-No en ese sentido, te lo aseguro- contestó- Pe…Pedro es sólo un amigo- prosiguió, corrigiéndose a tiempo, pues no sabía cómo podría reaccionar su prima al saber que en realidad era bastante cercana al hombre que había sido un sicópata, que había convertido a su novio y luego le había rajado la garganta a Kate (Dios, habría pagado por ver eso, aunque sonara cruel).

 

-¿Pedro?- Kharma torció el gesto. Vale, sabía que Allison era más lista que eso.

 

-Peter- soltó, desinflándose sobre la mesa y la miró, dudosa. Lo sabía. Allison la estaba mirando como si fuera una loca recién huida del manicomio- Sé lo que estarás pensando- asintió- Pero no es el Peter loco que conociste… de hecho… es bastante el Peter que yo conocí. El que me reprendía cada vez que me perdía en el bosque, pero que terminaba indicándome el camino para regresarme a casa. El mismo Peter que cada vez que lo aburría con mi incesante monólogo me soltaba un “O te callas o te muerdo”- rió Kharma, nostálgica. A veces quisiera que su vida y la de los Hale no se hubiera torcido.

 

-¿Te gusta?- gimió Allison y Kharma la miró, curiosa.

 

-¿Qué? No!- rió- Lo conozco, no somos los mejores amigos, pero… No me gusta, Allison, por Dios- gimió, levantándose de la mesa. Allison suspiró, decidida a que prefería no opinar al respecto de esa relación, pero que probablemente ni Scott ni Derek estarían muy felices de conocerla.

 

-Pues lo parece- soltó, antes de salir de la cocina, sonriendo pícaramente hacia su prima. Kharma se quedó mirándola, para luego soltar un bufido y comenzar a limpiar el desastre que había dejado preparando su sándwich.

 

*******

 

Allison entró en la casa luego de que Stiles le abriera la puerta y se dirigió a la sala. Lydia estaba sumida tomando notas en un bloc mientras de vez en cuando miraba el bestiario en latín antiguo en el computador de Stiles. Parecía que llevaban sus buenas horas trabajando en aquello.

 

-¿Lograste sacar algo?- preguntó Stiles entonces, invitándola a sentarse y Allison sacudió la cabeza.

 

-No tiene ni idea de lo que es un nerjav- contestó

 

-Pues nosotros tenemos una idea bastante clara- acotó Lydia, tomando el bloc y apoyándolo en sus piernas, para girarse hacia la morena quien la observó dudosa- Un gato montés- soltó la pelirroja y su amiga enarcó una ceja, mirando a Stiles y Lydia alternativamente- Una persona que se transforma en gato montés al menos- explicó la pelirroja- Según lo que sale en el bestiario, son criaturas pasivas que sólo atacan si se sienten atacadas. Efectivamente no tienen la capacidad de transformar… siendo adultos.- Allison frunció el ceño ante ese detalle- Pero hasta los quince años tienen cierta ponzoña en sus garras, ponzoña capaz de convertir. Son seres posesivos, cuando encuentran a su pareja, eliminarán cualquier obstáculo para llegar a ella, y son completamente fieles, parejas de por vida y eso- prosiguió Lydia

 

-Se supone, por lo que escuché, que Kharma había sido atacada por uno de ellos- replicó Allison- Pero no creo que ella los hubiera atacado antes, y si sólo atacan cuando son atacados…

 

-Tengo una nueva teoría- intervino Stiles y las dos chicas lo miraron- ¿Qué tal si Kharma es inmune igual que Lydia, un hombre lobo la atacó y su padre sólo pensó que había sido un nerjav?- Allison y Lydia se miraron, dudosas.

 

-Kharma mencionó que a veces solía ir al bosque cuando vivía aquí- musitó Allison, insegura.

 

-Y tiene ese no sé qué contra Derek- acotó Stiles- ¿Y si fue Derek quien la atacó?- Allison asintió distraídamente. Eso hacía bastante sentido. Las pocas veces que había hablado con Kharma acerca del ataque, la chica había indicado que no recordaba nada. ¿Y si era una tapadera para no delatar a los Hale?

 

El timbre sonó nuevamente y Stiles se levantó para abrir la puerta a Scott, a quien pusieron al día acerca de los descubrimientos sobre el nerjav y la posible teoría de Stiles. El moreno se mostró bastante inclinado a creer en esa teoría, aunque advirtió que con Lydia nunca había sentido de la forma en que sentía con Kharma.

 

-Bueno, basta- gimió entonces Allison y sacó su teléfono celular ante la atenta mirada de todos, para buscar el contacto de su prima y llamarla- Khari, ¿Quieres venir a cenar con nosotros a casa de Stiles?- todos la miraron, sorprendidos. Allison sonrió al recibir una respuesta afirmativa y le dio las indicaciones de cómo llegar para luego cortar la llamada y guardar el teléfono- Cada vez estamos llegando a un muro de suposiciones, así que tomaremos el camino más directo: pedir ayuda  a la afectada.- explicó, completamente segura y con esa mirada de “Y no se hable más”.

 

Stiles y Lydia se fueron a la cocina a preparar algo de comer, mientras Allison y Scott preparaban la mesa, en completo silencio. Allison sabía que Scott mantenía ciertas reticencias en cuanto a Kharma, pero ella no lo hacía y estaba segura de que Stiles tampoco, fuera por la razón que fuera, y Lydia simplemente se dejaba arrastrar por la corriente más lógica, así que había que finiquitar el asunto, pedir ayuda a la única aliada que podían tener en aquellos momentos y estar preparados para, si Derek tenía razón, defenderse de lo que fuera que hubiera llegado a Beacon Hills. Además, en el peor de los casos, si la criatura oscura de turno resultaba ser Kharma, lo mejor era tenerla vigilada. Conoce todo lo que puedas de tu enemigo, ¿No?

 

Kharma llegó unos quince minutos después, llevando consigo uno de sus deliciosos cheescake, esta vez de papaya, y una sonrisa de lo más normal. La típica sonrisa cálida marca Kharma. Se sentaron a la mesa a comer los fideos con salsa que habían preparado Lydia y Stiles, entre conversaciones triviales, el instituto, los viajes por Europa de Kharma, las conversaciones por Skype de Lydia y Jackson. Hasta que llegó el momento del postre.

 

-De acuerdo, esta no es una cena normal- soltó Allison, tras el primer bocado de cheesecake.

 

-Ni que lo digas- sonrió Stiles- Unos miserables fideos seguidos de un cheesecake que parece ambrosía de dioses… no es nada normal- bromeó.

 

-No, Allison tiene razón- acotó Kharma, dejando su porción de cheesecake y apoyándose en el respaldo de la silla- La conversación trivial de turno ha estado un poco forzada, así que… ¿Cuál es el verdadero tema de conversación?- miró a todos los presentes, interrogativa, pero todos guardaron silencio, algo incómodos.

 

-Scott tiene la sensación de que hay algo oscuro en ti, Stiles está completamente convencido de lo contrario, Allison quiere creer que no hay nada de malo en ti y Derek se mostró bastante incómodo al saber de tu llegada. Y yo… yo sigo sin sentirme completamente cómoda con todo esto de hombres lobos, kanimas, alfas y nerjavs- soltó Lydia, en un típico discurso marca Lydia cuya letra pequeña decía claramente “Todos ustedes están completamente jodidos”.

 

Kharma se mordió el labio inferior, dudosa, mirando su cheesecake, pensativa. Cuando había decidido volver a Beacon Hills lo había hecho por la simple razón que la única familia que le quedaba estaba allí. Pero apenas llevaba un día y ya estaba descubriendo demasiadas cosas de una sola vez y aquello comenzaba a confundirla un poco. Hacía pocas horas se había enterado de que había muerto tras un ataque, había recordado que conocía a Stiles de antes, se había dado cuenta de que Beacon Hills se había guardado para sí mismo una buena parte de sus recuerdos y comenzaba a tener la sospecha de que aquel ataque –tema tabú en su familia- escondía más de lo que había creído.

 

-Probablemente todos tengan algo de razón- respondió entonces, tras un largo silencio que parecía incomodar a todos- No recuerdo nada del ataque que sufrí cuando tenía 12 años. Lo único que recuerdo es haber estado corriendo por el bosque y luego me desperté en un hospital, con cuatro heridas de garra cruzándome el abdomen.- comenzó contando- Mis padres nunca dijeron si habían descubierto al causante del ataque, no llegué a saber lo que fue, pero al menos nunca sufrí ningún tipo de transformación, por lo que decidí olvidarlo. Pero hoy me he enterado de que tras el ataque estuve muerta por varias horas.

 

-Ha habido muchos casos de personas que han muerto y luego han vuelto a la vida- acotó Stiles, casi en una súplica.

 

-Muertos… por minutos, Stiles. Yo estoy hablando de horas- refutó la joven y luego miró a Scott, dudosa- ¿Qué es lo que sientes?- el aludido suspiró pesadamente.

 

-No sé explicarlo- musitó- Es como si… es la misma sensación que tenía con Isaac cuando Derek lo transformó… como si fueras uno de nosotros, pero… diferente…- Kharma enarcó una ceja- Como si fueras algo más… superior.- la joven asintió, conforme y entonces miró a Stiles, quien se había mantenido silencioso y retraído, como si le molestara que ella le estuviera dando la razón a Scott- ¿Y qué es lo que sientes tú, Stiles?

 

-¿Importa acaso? No tengo superpoderes lobunos- gimió, sin mirarla

 

-A mí me importa- respondió ella y el castaño la miró, dubitativo.

 

-Fui el primero en sospechar de Matt cuando un lagarto gigante estaba atacando a las personas- Fui el primero en sospechar que Ethan y Aiden ocultaban algo cuando llegaron al instituto y una manada de alfas estaba azotando los bosques. Siempre he sospechado de las personas correctas porque algo dentro de mí me hace desconfiar y sospechar que hay algo de malo en ellos- explicó el castaño, casi sin detenerse a tomar aire- Contigo es todo lo contrario… es como si… - la miró, dubitativo y suspiró pesadamente- Desde que llegaste siento que nada ni nadie puede hacerme daño.- Kharma volvió a asentir, conforme con la respuesta, y entonces fijó la vista en Allison.

 

-Yo no sé qué pensar- soltó la chica, antes que su prima pudiera hacerle pregunta alguna- Sólo pienso.. tal vez tío Edward en realidad no mató a lo que te atacó y ahora eso, sea lo que sea, te está siguiendo en busca de venganza… tiene lógica y…

 

-Y te ayuda a evitar pensar que de verdad hay algo malo en mí- la interrumpió Kharma, tranquila y su prima asintió levemente.- Puedo someterme a algún tipo de pruebas- suspiró entonces la morena y todos la miraron interrogativos- No me malinterpreten… no creo que haya algo malo realmente en mí, no he sufrido transformación alguna y nunca me he sentido diferente en ningún sentido, pero… el saber que estuve muerta por tantas horas y el no poder recordar nada del ataque… me desconcierta.

 

-Tal vez…- intervino Stiles y todos los miraron- Si volvieras al lugar donde te atacaron… puedas recordar algo- miró a Kharma, quien asintió, de acuerdo con la idea.

 

-Podemos intentarlo- musitó la joven- Sé de alguien que puede tener alguna noción sobre el lugar donde ocurrió el ataque- prosiguió, pensando de inmediato en la primera persona que la había encontrado tras el ataque: Peter Hale.

 

**********

 

-Estuvo aquí, ¿no?- preguntó Derek de inmediato, tras bajar del Camaro y miró a Peter, que se encontraba sentado en las escalinatas del porche.

 

-No sé si te refieres a alguno de tus cachorros, a Scott, a Stiles- musitó Peter, sin mirarlo, con la vista fija en el bosque, mientras se restregaba las manos.

 

-Me refiero a Red… su maldito olor está por todo el ambiente- dijo Derek, mirándolo molesto.

 

-No sabía que seguíamos llamándola Red- repuso Peter, fijando la vista en él y Derek chasqueó la lengua, incómodo ante el descubrimiento de que, efectivamente, se había pasado toda la tarde pensando en ella como Red- Y sí, estuvo aquí… vino a verme… ¿No puedo recibir visitas Derek?

 

-Supongo que sabe que mataste a Laura- escupió el moreno y su tío sonrió divertido.

 

-Lo sabe- asintió Peter- Lo hablamos… civilizadamente… no necesitó lanzarme contra las escaleras- desvió la mirada una vez más y la fijó en el bosque nuevamente- Sólo vino a cumplir una vieja promesa- volvió a mirar a Derek- ¿La has visto? Está bastante atractiva, debo admitir. Recuerdo que Laura decía que Kharma Hale sonaba bastante bien- el moreno rodó los ojos- Ya estás en la edad, no, Derek? Encontrar a tu pareja y esas cosas.

 

-Y tú la pasaste hace ya varios años, no te veo molesto por no tener una pareja de por vida al lado- soltó Derek, retomando el camino y subiendo hacia el porche.

 

-¿Qué es lo que te molesta?- preguntó entonces Peter, volviéndose hacia él y Derek le devolvió la mirada, sacudiendo la cabeza. En realidad le importaba un comino que Red… Kharma estuviera rondando por la casa Hale. Le daba exactamente igual. Simplemente no quería cruzarse con ella y encontrarse con esa mirada de “te lo dije” que sabía recibiría de la chica- ¿Por qué huelo tanta frustración entonces?- volvió a preguntar Peter.

 

-La manada de Scott está ocultando algo- respondió, dejando salir su molestia

 

-¿Qué te hace pensarlo?

 

-Esta tarde fui al campo de lacrosse a hablarle a Scott sobre lo que sentí ayer por la noche, descubrí a Allison Argent en una pequeña mentira, noté las miradas cómplices entre ellos- explicó Derek- Todo alrededor de ellos gritaba que ocultaban algo. Sin embargo no sentí ni la más mínima arritmia por parte de Stiles- Peter alzó las cejas e hizo un pequeño mohín con los labios.

 

-¿Estás frustrado porque Stilinski no se ha emocionado de tenerte cerca? Quizá me he equivocado y ya encontraste a tu pareja- sonrió el rubio burlón y Derek chasqueó la lengua. Lo que le faltaba. No sólo la manada de Scott le estaba ocultando algo, su tío tenía las pelotas de venir a burlarse de él.

 

-Estoy frustrado porque Allison, Lydia e incluso Scott emanaban falsedad por los poros y Stiles, en cambio, parecía muy tranquilo a sus anchas… y eso raya muy por fuera de lo normal- refutó, apretando los puños- Y si hay alguien en la manada de Scott que es una brújula para descubrir mentiras, es Stiles.

 

-Estás celoso- soltó Peter, levantándose, decidido a alejarse de la frustración que emanaba su sobrino- Debo reconocer que cuando estuvo aquí, a Red le brillaron los ojos de forma especial cuando mencionó que había conocido a Stiles. Quizá si fuera tú… me apresuraría a marcarlo- bromeó, dirigiéndose a paso calmado hacia el bosque, dejando a Derek mirándolo con odio desde el porche.

 

***********

 

Kharma salió al patio trasero y encendió un cigarrillo, aspirando profundamente, mientras fijaba su mirada en el cielo estrellado y sorprendentemente despejado de esa noche.

 

-No deberías fumar- soltó Stiles, apoyado sobre la pared a unos metros de ella y la joven lo miró dudosa- Causa cáncer, sabes?

 

-Gracias por decírmelo, Stiles, jamás lo habría imaginado- contestó ella, sarcástica, pero por alguna razón, en la que no le interesaba pensar demasiado, apagó el cigarrillo y se giró hacia él- ¿Por qué estás molesto?

 

-No estoy molesto- se defendió el castaño y Kharma bufó en desacuerdo- Es sólo… - Stiles suspiró, meditativo- He estado diciéndoles a todos que no hay nada de malo en ti, y tú vienes y dices que parece que todo está mal en ti.- la joven sonrió y acortó la distancia que los separaba, deteniéndose frente a él, con lo cual Stiles la observó curioso. De pronto su corazón había comenzado a latir más rápido de lo habitual y temía comenzar a hiperventilar cuando sintió el dulce aroma a vainilla que emanaba de la joven.

 

-No estoy diciendo que todo esté mal, Stiles… pero tienes que reconocer que hay algunas cosas que, sencillamente, no cuadran- explicó ella, apoyando sus manos en los hombros del chico y mirándolo a los ojos para luego acercarse y depositar un suave beso en su frente- Pero gracias por defenderme con tanta vehemencia… significa mucho para mí- sonrió, de forma cálida y Stiles sintió como si toda el alma se le llenara de paz y tranquilidad- Ahora… ¿Por qué no volvemos adentro? Hace algo de frío, y además ya es un poco tarde, creo que Allison y yo debiéramos volver a casa- finalizó entonces Kharma, entrando en la casa, con Stiles tras ella.

 

-Papá- el castaño miró a su padre, que conversaba con Scott acerca de Melissa y el instituto y el sheriff lo observó, como preguntándole con la mirada qué hacían tantas personas en la casa- Invité a todos a comer… ha quedado algo de chesecake, por si quieres. Lo preparó Kharma, la prima de Allison- explicó, señalando a la aludida, quien sonrió cordial.

 

-Kharma Argent, claro que te recuerdo… aunque eras una niña cuando dejaste Beacon Hills- sonrió el sheriff y la joven respondió con un leve encogimiento de hombros.

 

-Pero di más de algún problema hasta los doce años, no?- bromeó, con lo que el sheriff asintió, divertido y Stiles miró al acompañante de su padre, con cierta duda.

 

-Vuelvo enseguida con los papeles, Oliver- dijo el sheriff hacia el rubio, que miraba a los presentes con interés y el joven asintió, tranquilo.

 

-Allison, ¿Nos vamos?- dijo entonces Kharma, mirando a su prima, quien asintió y tomó su bolso- Gracias por la invitación, Stiles.

 

-Cuando quieran- asintió el castaño

 

-Yo me iré con ustedes- replicó Lydia, tomando su bolso y las notas que había tomado durante la tarde para entregárselas a Stiles- ¿Te quedas tú con esto, Stiles?- el aludido asintió- Luego envíame el resto por correo, de acuerdo? Cuando vaya teniendo tiempo lo reviso y te mando los resultados- sonrió

 

-Claro, no hay problema- asintió el chico y las acompañó hasta la puerta, para luego regresarse a la sala, cuando su padre ya había bajado del segundo piso y le entregaba una carpeta al tal Oliver.

 

-Lo revisaré esta noche y mañana llevo el informe sheriff- sonrió el joven, para luego despedirse de Stiles y Scott, con una especial mirada sobre el hijo del sheriff, y salió de la casa.

 

-Bueno, yo debo irme también- dijo entonces Scott- debo ir al hospital a buscar a mi madre.

 

-Nos vemos mañana- repuso Stiles, siguiéndolo con la mirada y luego volteándose hacia su padre- ¿Quieres el cheescake?

 

-Sí, yo me serviré, no te preocupes- dijo el sheriff, quitándose la chaqueta y mirando a Stiles- Kharma ha regresado junto a sus padres?- Stiles negó con la cabeza.

 

-Allison nos contó en el instituto que sus padres murieron hace tres meses- explicó el castaño, mientras seguía a su padre hasta la cocina- Kharma ha vuelto porque aquí está lo que le queda de familia- el sheriff asintió, distraídamente, mientras sacaba la porción de cheesecake y se la servía- Tengo la extraña sensación de haberla conocido antes, sabes? Quizá en la escuela… aunque no recuerdo…

 

-Te pasabas las tardes en su habitación en el hospital- explicó el sheriff y Stiles lo miró interrogativo- Cuando… cuando tu madre estaba en tratamiento… Kharma estaba en el hospital por un ataque animal que había sufrido, y tú te pasabas las tardes en su habitación desde que ella salió del coma.

 

Stiles se quedó mirando a su padre, sorprendido. Desde que había visto a Kharma por primera vez había tenido la incesante sensación de conocerla de antes, pero la verdad es que no recordaba mucho de haber compartido con ella y mucho menos en el hospital, durante el tiempo que su madre había estado internada.

 

Sin embargo, algo dentro suyo se llenaba de calidez cada vez que la joven estaba cerca. Desde que Kharma había aparecido en su vida el día anterior sentía que nada ni nadie podría hacerle daño y de hecho se había sentido bastante seguro y tranquilo mintiéndole a Derek Hale a la cara y que el alfa ni siquiera lo hubiera notado y que el propio Scott le hubiera dicho que había actuado bastante bien y que ni siquiera había sentido una mínima arritmia de su parte cuando Derek había estado con ellos le hacía sentir bastante confiado. Por eso le molestaba la idea de pensar que en realidad hubiera algo malo en Kharma. Porque eso significaría alejarse de ella o, peor aún, perderla. Y, sorprendentemente, eso le destrozaba el corazón.


	5. Capítulo Cuatro: Ataque y Teorías

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En un intento por recordar el ataque que sufrió años atrás Kharma va en busca de la ayuda de Peter, pero eso sólo llevará a serios problemas y el surgimiento de nuevas teorías.

Kharma derrapó suavemente y detuvo la moto, quizá un poco bruscamente, y se bajó de ella, quitándose el casco, para luego avanzar hacia la casa, pero se detuvo a mitad de camino al ver a Derek en la escalinata del porche.

 

-¿Otra botella de whisky pendiente?- preguntó el moreno, mirándola fijamente. Kharma reanudó el camino y se detuvo frente a él, devolviéndole la mirada con seguridad.

 

-Es un placer volver a verte, Derek, ¿Está Peter en casa?- contra preguntó, seriamente.

 

-Parece que ustedes dos se están llevando un poco demasiado bien, ¿Para qué lo necesitas?

 

-Para saber si puedo echarte en cara algunas cosas o es mejor callarme- soltó ella, cruzándose de brazos con pose segura, manteniéndole la mirada. Derek abrió la boca para hablar, pero en ese momento Peter salió de la casa y los observó dubitativo- Necesito tu ayuda- soltó la joven, descruzando los brazos y dirigiendo su mirada al mayor de los Hale.

 

-Buen día para ti también, Red- respondió Peter- ¿Ayuda en qué? Y… lo más importante… ¿Qué cosas puedes echarle en cara a Derek?- Ok. No iba a admitirlo en voz alta, pero sí. Quizá, y sólo quizá, la última frase había sonado un poquito, y sólo un poquito, a celos.

 

-Al parecer hay algo oscuro rondando Beacon Hills y él prefiere enfurruñarse y echarme la culpa a mí en vez de unirse a Scott y ayudarnos en esto- mintió la joven, frunciendo el ceño.

 

-Y en qué influía si yo estaba o no?- Vale, lo admitía, aunque no en voz alta, le irritaba saber que Kharma tuviera algún asunto pendiente con su sobrino. ¿Iban a denunciarlo por eso acaso?

 

-Demonios, Peter, necesito tu ayuda, ¿Me puedes ayudar o no?- gimió ella, impaciente. Derek se rascó el cuello y miró a Peter, como preguntándole con la mirada “ _Dejarás que te hable en ese tono?_ ”

 

-¿Qué necesitas?- preguntó entonces el mayor, decidido a ignorar la irritante mirada que le estaba echando su sobrino.

 

-Que me digas dónde me encontraste luego del ataque- soltó Kharma y los dos Hale la miraron curiosos- No recuerdo nada del ataque desde… - suspiró pesadamente, forzándose a no mirar a Derek- desde que estaba corriendo por el bosque hasta que desperté en el hospital. Y Stiles cree que sería una buena idea ir al lugar donde me atacaron para poder recordar algo.

 

-¿Stiles? ¿Stiles te recomendó eso? ¿Y tú lo escuchas?- Derek la miraba burlón, pero ella le dirigió una mirada de lo más curiosa.

 

-Bien, los dos están exudando celos con sus palabras y ni siquiera me quiero detener a pensar en ello con el suficiente sentido común así que- miró a Peter, que la observaba sorprendido- ¿Me ayudas o me las apaño sola?

 

-De acuerdo, vamos- asintió finalmente el hombre lobo y bajó la escalinata hasta llegar a ella. Kharma miró una última vez a Derek y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa perversa, para alejarse junto con Peter- Ni siquiera creo que vaya a ayudarte en algo- musitó el Hale de pronto, cuando ya se hubieron internando en el bosque y Kharma permaneció en silencio, siguiéndolo- ¿Y qué era eso de que exudábamos celos en nuestras palabras?- preguntó entonces de golpe, deteniéndose para encarar a la muchacha, quien sonrió.

 

-¿De todo lo que he dicho eso es lo que más te ha afectado?- suspiró y retrocedió un paso porque pensaba, no, estaba decidida a evitar ese sendero por el mayor tiempo posible. No, no quería internarse allí y ponerse a analizar todo con suficiente sentido común. Con Derek quizá podía hacerlo, pero con Peter… No, gracias. Mucho menos después de lo que le había dicho Allison la tarde anterior- Dios, Peter, sólo estoy bromeando!- gimió, tras un largo silencio en que el hombre lobo no dejó de mirarla- ¿Seguimos?- preguntó, señalando el camino.

 

-No tengo por qué estar celoso- replicó Peter, retomando el camino

 

-Lo sé- asintió Kharma, caminando tras él. La verdad, lo había dicho para molestar a Derek, ni siquiera entendía por qué había metido a Peter en el comentario también. Le estaba atrayendo una migraña terrible.

 

-¿Celoso de qué? ¿De quién?

 

-Lo sé- repitió la chica, con cierto hastío- Sólo quería molestar, ya sabes como soy, siempre hablando un poco demás, siemJODER- gimió la chica al chocar de golpe contra la espalda de Peter que se había detenido de golpe- Mierda, podías avisar- se quejó, pero el hombre lobo no parecía escucharla, y de hecho había adoptado una postura de ataque. Kharma miró hacia el frente a la espera de ver qué era lo que había activado las alarmas de Peter, pero no vio más que árboles- ¿Peter?

 

-Shhh- la calló el hombre lobo y entonces de entre los árboles apareció un enorme gato montés que caminaba cauteloso, sin quitarles la mirada de encima. Kharma lo observó dudosa. No era una experta en animales, pero desde pequeña siempre le habían atraído los felinos y podía jurar que los gatos monteses no eran tan grandes, ni siquiera los machos adultos.

 

-Es un nerjav- susurró entonces, segura y Peter apenas se giró a mirarla de soslayo, pero el animal la miró de lleno, como si se sintiese aludido, el hombre lobo volvió a mirar al gato montés, enseñando sus colmillos y emitiendo un profundo gruñido que a Kharma no le resultó excitante en lo más mínimo. No señor.

 

-Corre- fue como una orden, pero la chica miró a Peter ceñuda. No iba a largarse. No cuando tenía a quien probablemente la había atacado años atrás frente a ella y una daga de plata cubierta en acónito entre sus botas.

 

-No me voy- respondió y el hombre lobo volvió a gruñir molesto. Kharma tenía que mentalizarse. Aquello no era ni sexy ni excitante y por supuesto no quería hacer nada indebido. Claro que no. Podía jurarlo.

 

El gato avanzó unos cuantos pasos más y Peter lució sus garras, amenazador, mientras la joven se inclinó levemente, estirando su mano con cautela hacia su bota para quitar la daga, pero todo sucedió demasiado de prisa. El animal dio un salto, demasiado largo y alto como para cualquier gato montés normal y se abalanzó sobre ella, clavándole los dientes en el hombro y arrastrándola unos buenos metros. Peter intentó detenerlo, pero el gato enterró aún más sus dientes, haciendo que Kharma soltara un profundo grito de dolor.

 

La joven estiró su mano cuanto pudo y retiró la daga de entre su bota derecha, y en un manoteo que quizá pudo haber sido infructuoso, hizo un profundo corte en la pata delantera del animal, haciéndolo rugir y con ello liberarla, con lo cual se arrastró todo lo rápido que pudo hasta estar bajo la protección de Peter nuevamente. El animal los miró, con furia pintada en sus ojos y oteó el aire, para luego emitir un gruñido molesto y alejarse perdiéndose entre los árboles.

 

Peter dio un paso alejándose de Kharma, decidido a seguir al animal, aprovechando que estaba herido como para huir rápido, pero un leve quejido proveniente de la joven lo hizo mantenerse en su sitio, girándose hacia ella, pero manteniéndose alerta. La tomó en brazos, con todo el cuidado que pudo, y notó que la herida estaba sangrando mucho y que Kharma se estaba poniendo demasiado pálida demasiado rápido.

 

-Haz partir el Camaro- le ordenó a Derek cuando salió del bosque y se encontró a su sobrino aún sentado en las escalinatas. El moreno los miró, ceñudo, fijándose en la gran mancha de sangre que estaba ensuciando a su tío y se dirigió al auto, sin mediar preguntas. Ya habría tiempo para ello- Debemos llevarla con Deaton, en el hospital harán demasiadas preguntas- indicó Peter cuando estuvieron dentro del vehículo y Derek condujo todo lo rápido que pudo.

 

Cuando llegaron a la clínica veterinaria Deaton los llevó de inmediato a la parte trasera, donde recostaron a una inconsciente Kharma sobre la camilla. El veterinario se puso a trabajar de inmediato limpiando y examinando la herida, intentando detener la hemorragia.

 

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó, mirando con aire acusador a Peter, quien le devolvió la mirada y luego miró a Derek, quien parecía estar demandando la misma pregunta.

 

-Estábamos caminando por el bosque cuando se nos cruzó un gato montés- explicó con calma- Al menos a mí me pareció que era un gato montés, pero ella dijo que era un nerjav- tanto Deaton como Derek lo miraron curiosos- Y podría asegurar que estaba allí por ella, ni siquiera pude evitar que le saltara encima y la mordiera…

 

-Scott me preguntó acerca de los nerjav ayer- indicó entonces Deaton, mientras continuaba con el trabajo- Pensé que los nerjav estaban extintos.

 

-El propio padre de Red se encargó de matar a la única pareja de nerjav que había en Beacon Hills, años atrás- dijo Peter, ceñudo, sin quitar la vista de Kharma, que respiraba pausadamente y su corazón latía, débil, pero latía. El recuerdo de una niña de doce años agonizando entre los árboles, con el cuerpo cubierto en sangre que no dejaba de correr como si se tratara de una cascada le azotó de golpe la memoria.

 

-¿Y éste por qué está tras Kharma Argent? ¿En venganza?- preguntó Deaton

 

-Voy a llamar a Scott- dijo entonces Derek- Esto ya ha ido un paso más allá. Tendremos que trabajar juntos otra vez para detenerlo- puntualizó, sacando el teléfono de su bolsillo y saliendo de la habitación.

 

-Tal vez no está en busca de venganza- respondió Peter a Deaton, pero sin apartar los ojos de Kharma. El veterinario lo miró interrogativo- Edward Argent mató a una pareja de nerjav… ¿Qué tal si esa pareja tenía un hijo?- levantó la mirada y la clavó en Deaton, serio- ¿Qué tal si fue ese hijo quien atacó a Kharma?

 

-Ella habría sido convertida, habría sufrido alguna transformación…

 

-Tal vez sea inmune como Lydia Martin, pero el nerjav no tiene por qué saberlo- replicó Peter- Y si la atacó sin mediar ataque por parte de Kharma, lo hizo con una sola intención… por eso ha aparecido ahora también…

 

-Para reclamarla como su pareja- asintió Deaton, comprendiendo- ¿Tiene algún novio? ¿Pretendiente?- Peter lo miró, mordiéndose la lengua.

 

-No, que yo sepa- respondió. No, no iba a reconocer frente al veterinario, que aún no confiaba del todo en él, que tal vez (y sólo tal vez) sentía algo por la joven que ahora reposaba sobre la camilla.

 

-Algún viejo amor, amigos, lo que sea… el nerjav no hará diferencias- soltó el veterinario. Peter asintió distraídamente, comprendiendo la forma en que el nerjav los había mirado antes de alejarse y la forma en que había oteado el aire. Había buscado algún indicio sospechoso y, probablemente, lo habría encontrado. Aquello, en cierta forma, era tranquilizante. Él era perfectamente capaz de enfrentarse al nerjav si este decidía atacarlo, pero de inmediato pensó en alguien que quizá no tendría tanta suerte.

 

-Stiles- soltó, justo cuando Derek entraba de vuelta a la habitación, guardándose el teléfono.

 

-¿Qué hay con él?- inquirió el moreno- Está con Scott.

 

-Tenemos la teoría de que tal vez el nerjav que nos atacó ahora fue el que atacó a Kharma años atrás, con la intención de transformarla, cuando aún tenía la capacidad de hacerlo, para hacerla su pareja- explicó Peter, mirando a su sobrino- De ser así, el nerjav irá a destruir a cualquier hombre que esté en la vida de Kharma y… ya lo dije antes… Kharma y Stiles parecen tener cierta conexión… hasta sus esencias se han mezclado, no sé si lo notaste- Derek miró a la joven, que se mantenía inconsciente sobre la camilla. La verdad es que no lo había notado, pero ahora que Peter lo mencionaba, sí había cierto toque Stilinski en la esencia de Kharma.

 

-El nerjav podría atacarlo sólo por eso?- inquirió

 

-No podemos estar seguros, pero… si fuera así y el nerjav decidiera atacar a todos los hombres que rodean a Kharma, ¿Quién es el más vulnerable?- acotó entonces Deaton.

 

-Stiles- asintió Derek, con cierta decepción y una sensación extraña en la boca del estómago.- Vendrán hasta acá después del instituto, ya le he avisado a Scott sobre el ataque y él se lo dirá a Stiles y Allison. En cuanto salgan vendrán hasta acá.

 

**********

 

Los tres chicos llegaron en pocos minutos de terminadas las clases a la clínica veterinaria y de inmediato entraron a ver a Kharma, que aún dormía profundamente, con el hombro completamente vendado y algunas manchas de sangre en el vendaje y por sobre toda su ropa.

 

Peter nuevamente relató lo sucedido, desde que Kharma había llegado a la casa Hale hasta que el nerjav se había perdido entre los árboles. Y Deaton les explicó que sus signos vitales se habían hecho mucho más fuertes hasta ahora, por lo que estaba fuera de peligro. Y finalmente Derek explicó la teoría que habían amasado antes sobre el nerjav eligiendo como su pareja a Kharma.

 

-Le dijimos que podíamos ir con ella- gimió Allison, acercándose a su prima y tomándole la mano, con ojos llorosos.

 

-Claro, porque habría sido mucho más seguro que fuera con dos humanos, uno de ellos hiperventilado, y un omega- soltó Peter. La verdad, había perdido las ganas de ser cortés hacía muchas horas, y la espera estaba desesperándolo. Stiles lo miró furioso y avanzó un paso dispuesto a hacerle algo, aunque fuera un mísero rasguño que se le sanara en menos de una milésima de segundo, pero Derek se interpuso entre ellos.

 

-Lo que menos necesitamos es que Kharma despierte por una pelea- soltó y Stiles se alejó de él, aún mirando con odio a Peter, quien le devolvía la mirada desafiante.

 

-¿Y desde cuando te importa una mierda lo que le pase a ella?- escupió el castaño, con más inquina de la que quizá había pretendido. Derek frunció el ceño, retrocediendo, casi imperceptiblemente, un paso. La forma en que Stiles le había hablado lo azotó de golpe. Stiles nunca le había hablado así. Vale, que a veces era capaz de apretar todos y cada uno de los botones en la paciencia de Derek y a veces su sarcasmo era insoportable, pero esta vez era diferente. Era como si no le importara que Derek pudiera arrancarle la cabeza por hablarle en ese tono, si no que le importaba más proteger a Kharma, ponerse de su lado. El sólo hecho de que hubiera tenido la intención de atacar a Peter, sabiendo que no tenía ni la más mínima oportunidad… Tal vez y Lydia había sido erradicada de la mente del castaño para verse reemplazada por Kharma. Y Derek no supo por qué aquello le dejó un muy mal sabor de boca, por lo que decidió salir de la habitación e ir a la salida trasera, a tomar algo de aire.

 

-Eso ha sido rudo y descortés- dijo entonces Peter y Stiles lo miró, ceñudo.

 

-Por qué no nos tranquilizamos todos?- acotó Scott, mirando de soslayo a Stiles.

 

La verdad es que todo había pasado muy rápido. Una nueva Argent llegando a Beacon Hills, una nueva criatura sobrenatural de la cual no tenían mucho conocimiento. Se reprimió mentalmente por no haber estado más atento, pero la verdad es que Stiles estaba, ciertamente, diferente desde que había llegado Kharma. Ya había sido testigo de un Stiles enojado, pero ahora era diferente. Esta vez Stiles parecía emanar una especie de preocupación, ansiedad, furia y desesperación por partes iguales y todos aquellos sentimientos parecían emanar alrededor de Kharma. Y el mismo Stiles había mencionado la noche anterior que se sentía más seguro desde que la joven había llegado. ¿Y si Kharma era alguna especie sobrenatural, aún desconocida, y no relacionada con el nerjav que de alguna forma había afectado a su amigo? ¿Pero en tan corto tiempo? Aunque aquella mañana, entre clase y clase, Stiles le había contado que al parecer había conocido de antes a Kharma, cuando su madre estaba internada por el cáncer y la chica estaba hospitalizada tras el ataque. Intentó encontrarle sentido a todo lo que había sucedido, pero todo llevaba a demasiados senderos y todos esos senderos llevaban a un muro infranqueable.

 

Stiles suspiró y se dirigió hacia la salida trasera en silencio. Derek estaba apoyado en la pared a unos metros de la puerta y el castaño suspiró, acercándose.

 

-Lo siento- susurró y Derek lo observó, curioso- Es sólo que… estoy un poco…

 

-Alterado- lo interrumpió el moreno, asintiendo- Lo entiendo… supongo que son amigos… reaccionarías de la misma forma si fuera Scott, ¿No?- Stiles asintió, pesadamente, apoyándose también contra la pared y Derek suspiró profundo, sintiendo que en Stiles era igual que en Kharma. La esencia de ambos estaba levemente mezclada. Apenas unas notas, pero perceptible para un hombre lobo alfa como él.

 

-Allison tiene razón, podría haber ido con nosotros- gimió entonces Stiles, sacando a Derek de sus pensamientos- Habríamos sido más para enfrentar a esa cosa… ¿Qué certeza hay de que Peter siquiera haya intentado protegerla?

 

-Peter jamás le haría daño a Red- soltó Derek y el castaño lo miró interrogativo- Kharma- se auto corrigió al ver la duda en la mirada de Stiles- Cuando niña… Laura, Peter y yo solíamos llamarla así… como Red Ridding Hood, porque siempre andaba perdida en el bosque y siempre se encontraba con alguno de nosotros, y le indicábamos el camino de regreso…

 

-Suena extraño- suspiró Stiles, volviendo la vista al frente- Una Argent amiga de unos Hale…

 

-Sus padres estaban felices, puedo asegurarlo- dijo Derek, con ironía

 

-Me lo imagino- sonrió Stiles y el moreno lo observó dubitativo. Mierda. Por qué se le revolvían las tripas ante aquel gesto? Tenía que dejar de prestar atención a las bromas de Peter.

 

-Ha despertado- Scott se asomó por la puerta y los miró- Y pregunta por ti- le dijo a Stiles. Derek sintió como si una daga de plata pura se le hubiera clavado en el estómago, la cual pareció retorcerse y clavarse aún más cuando Stiles amplió su sonrisa y se apresuró en entrar.

 

-Ey- Stiles se apresuró hacia la joven, que se hallaba sentada en la camilla, y le tomó la mano.

 

-Ey- respondió ella, esbozando una tenue sonrisa, con cierta debilidad en la voz- Fue alucinante- susurró- Debiste verlo, con el nerjav mordiéndome el hombro y todo me las arreglé para cortarle la pata. Alucinante- musitó, ampliando su sonrisa y moviendo sus cejas, emocionada por su “hazaña” y Stiles rió.

 

-El bicho se lo pensará dos veces antes de atacarte otra vez- asintió el castaño. Deaton los observaba meditativo, con el ceño levemente fruncido y los ojos entrecerrados.

 

-¿Te sientes mejor?- preguntó entonces, acercándose a la joven, quien asintió quedamente- Sería bueno que siguieras viniendo los siguientes días, de todas formas, necesito estar revisando esa herida.

 

-Claro, no hay problema- asintió ella, bajándose, con ayuda de Stiles y Allison para salir de la clínica- Gracias- susurró, deteniéndose frente a Peter.

 

-Sólo no vuelvas a darme otro susto- respondió él, encogiéndose de hombros- Ya van dos, Red. Nunca me han gustado las terceras oportunidades.

 

-Hecho- asintió Kharma y salió junto a Allison, Scott y Stiles.

 

-La mirada que le has dado a la parejita ha sido de lo más particular- musitó Peter, cuando estuvieron solos y Deaton lo miró, asintiendo quedamente.

 

-La conexión entre Stilinski y Kharma Argent de la que hablaron antes… parece bastante fuerte- musitó el veterinario, comenzando a guardar los instrumentos médicos- Stiles suena como un buen obstáculo para el nerjav y probablemente sea su primer objetivo.- Derek lo miró ceñudo- Habrá que centrarse en intentar averiguar quién es el nerjav.

 

-Si la atacó cuando era una niña, es alguien que vive en Beacon Hills- acotó Peter- Y como Kharma ha regresado, él ha decidido salir a rondar otra vez.

 

-Debo irme- dijo entonces Derek y los otros dos lo miraron interrogativos- Iré a ver a los betas para advertirles de esto y decirles que ahora trabajamos con la manada de Scott nuevamente- explicó, saliendo de la clínica. Porque era lo que iba a hacer. LLAMAR a sus betas por teléfono y explicarles lo que estaba sucediendo para luego ir a montar guardia a la casa de los Stilinski. Sólo porque Stiles era el más vulnerable. Por ninguna otra razón. Sólo quería asegurarse de que el castaño estuviera bien. Por ningún motivo en particular, sólo porque era una buena adición en la manada de Scott. Absolutamente nada más.

 

**********

 

Chris miró seriamente a Allison cuando esta terminó de contarle todo lo que había sucedido desde que Kharma había llegado. O desde que ella los había escuchado a él y a Edward en la sala de estar. O desde el ataque. Kharma dormía profundamente en su habitación y Chris había dejado a dos cazadores resguardando los jardines, con la orden de disparar balas normales a cualquier cosa que se moviera en los alrededores. Y si luego escuchaban un rugido felino comenzaran a gastar todas las balas de plata que tuvieran al alcance. No necesitó explicar más cuando les dijo que el objetivo era un nerjav. Todos los cazadores bien entrenados sabían lo peligroso y mortífero que podía ser un nerjav.

 

-Si efectivamente la atacó un nerjav en edad infantil… Kharma debería ser uno de ellos- musitó, mesándose el puente de la nariz- Y las transformaciones de los nerjav son incontrolables. Kharma no podía haberlo mantenido oculto, mucho menos con Edward vigilándola permanentemente desde el ataque.

 

-Y si el nerjav ya tenía 15 años y su capacidad de convertir se hubiera terminado sin que él lo notara?- preguntó Allison- Y si Kharma es inmune igual que Lydia…

 

-No tenemos forma de saberlo con certeza- suspiró Chris, mirando a su hija

 

-¿Qué tan peligroso es un nerjav?- preguntó ella entonces

 

-Mortíferos- explicó el cazador- Más que los hombres lobos. Los hombres lobo se transforman una vez al mes y en esas ocasiones pueden ser incontrolables y pueden matar, al azar, si alguien se cruza en su camino. Los nerjav… ellos se transforman cuando les da la gana y con un solo objetivo: matar. El herir o amenazar no está en sus rangos. Ellos sólo matan si se sienten amenazados, si alguien intenta atacarlos es más probable que acabe completamente muerto que simplemente herido. Y si se trata de sus parejas… es aún peor- resopló, meditativo- Son completamente territoriales con respecto a eso y si este nerjav realmente quiere reclamar a Kharma como su pareja… nada lo va a detener.- miró a Allison, seriamente- Te quiero fuera de esto.

 

-Pero papá…

 

-Pero nada- la cortó Chris- Si Scott quiere cazar a esa cosa, si deciden aliarse con la manada de Derek… tú no vas a participar de eso.

 

-No voy a dejar a Kharma sola- repuso Allison- Me enfrenté a alfas el curso pasado, ¿Recuerdas? Y esos alfas eran mortíferos también, pero en conjunto lo hicimos muy bien.- Chris la observó, pensativo. Desde que habían llegado a Beacon Hills, Allison había demostrado ser más fuerte de lo que él pensaba, y estaba seguro de que si insistía en que se mantuviera fuera de esto, ella encontraría la forma de meterse en el medio de todas formas y eso podía ser incluso más peligroso. En especial si contaba con la ayuda de Kharma. Las dos chicas parecían pensar igual y si decidían aliarse nada las contenía.

 

-De acuerdo- respondió al fin- Y supongo que Stiles y Lydia tampoco se mantendrán al margen- Allison se encogió de hombros, dudosa- Entonces vendrán todos cada tarde- indicó Chris y la chica lo miró, interrogativa- Si van a meterse en esto, al menos aprenderán a usar armas y a defenderse de un nerjav a distancia prudente. Entrenaremos en los jardines cada tarde.- Allison asintió quedamente y se levantó para ir a su habitación, se despidió de su padre y se dirigió al segundo piso, sacando su teléfono del bolsillo, mandando un mensaje a Scott, Stiles y Lydia para informarles de lo que había dicho Chris. Los mensajes en respuesta no tardaron en llegar.

 

**“Va a echarse a perder mi manicura francesa con las armas?”**

 

**“Será genial que por una vez trabajemos todos en conjunto. ¿Crees que tu padre se moleste si Isaac viene con nosotros? Y probablemente Erica y Boyd quieran incluirse también”**

**“Alucinante! Será genial! Tengo que llevar alguna ropa en particular? O sólo vamos a aprender a usar armas? Kharma estará ahí también? Saben qué sería genial? Que incluyéramos a la manada de Derek también y entre” "nar todos juntos para ir apoyándonos los unos en los otros. Incluso podríamos hacernos llamar Los Guardianes de Beacon Hills, ya que no somos una sola manada. SERÁ GENIAL!!!"**

 

Allison sonrió, guardándose el teléfono tras recibir el segundo mensaje de Stiles y entró a la habitación de Kharma a revisar que todo estuviera bien. La joven dormía profundamente, con la respiración pausada. Allison se dio la vuelta para salir, pero una leve, casi imperceptible, calidez le llamó la atención y volvió a girarse hacia el interior de la habitación. La ventana estaba entreabierta y una suave brisa se colaba entre las cortinas, refrescando el ambiente, pero la calidez parecía rodear la cama donde descansaba su prima, y se acercó, titubeante. Estiró su mano con cautela, posándola sobre la frente de la morena, pero su temperatura parecía normal. Kharma se removió, gimiendo quedamente.

 

-¿Allison?

 

-Ey… lo siento…- susurró la chica, sentándose sobre la cama- Me pareció que tenías fiebre- explicó y Kharma se incorporó con cuidado, apoyando la espalda en el respaldo de la cama.

 

-Estoy bien- susurró- Sólo el dolor agonizante en el hombro. ¿Me alcanzas los analgésicos que están sobre el escritorio?- Allison asintió y se levantó a buscar las pastillas, las cuales entregó a Kharma, junto a un vaso de agua. La joven las tomó, bebiendo un buen trago de agua, y suspiró profundo.- He pasado años cazando bichos y un maldito nerjav me hace dos cicatrices- suspiró, con tono jovial.

 

-Eh, apuesto a que los chicos les parecerán muy sexies- bromeó Allison, mirándola dubitativa- Mi padre quiere entrenarnos- Kharma la miró, curiosa- A Stiles, a mí y a Lydia.

 

-Me parece bastante sensato- asintió la morena- No es que tú lo necesites mucho, eres maestra del arco y me parece la mejor arma para atacar a un nerjav… las dagas podemos dejarlas como último recurso- sonrió y su prima asintió quedamente- ¿Sucede algo?

 

-Nada, es sólo… Stiles parecía emocionado con la idea cuando respondió mi mensaje de texto- musitó Allison- Por lo visto no piensa que la aparición del nerjav frustra nuestros planes de cumpleaños.

 

-¿Cumpleaños? Aún faltan varios meses, Allison, estoy segura de que nos desharemos del nerjav antes de tu cumpleaños- replicó Kharma, frunciendo el ceño.

 

-El de Stiles- corrigió la chica y su prima arqueó las cejas, interesada- No lo ha celebrado desde… desde que murió su madre, y habíamos planeado, este año, pasarlo los cuatro, Scott, Lydia, Stiles y yo, comiendo pizzas en su casa o algo… ya sabes… - suspiró profundamente.

 

-Podemos hacerlo de todas formas- asintió Kharma y Allison la miró dubitativa. Estaba segura de que Chris se opondría rotundamente a la idea- De hecho, en vez de que sean sólo ustedes cuatro, podemos juntarnos todos, incluida la manada de Derek… son amigos, no?- Allison asintió, con cierta duda. No eran los mejores amigos, pero, sí, se llevaban bien, en especial después de que habían enfrentado a la manada de alfas que habían atacado a Erica y Boyd- Y en vez de hacerlo en su casa, podemos hacerlo aquí, habrá cazadores custodiando los jardines- Allison la miró seria.

 

-Un cumpleaños rodeados de cazadores… suena… genial- musitó, dudosa y Kharma rió levemente.

 

-Será como el de las estrellas de Hollywood, podemos imaginar que los cazadores en realidad son guardaespaldas de dos metros que resguardan un fiesta vip- asintió, segura y Allison sonrió.

 

-Habrá que convencer a mi padre… no creo que le agrade mucho la idea de tener en la casa cuatro hombres lobo adolescentes… ¿Y si Derek no quiere dejar que su manada se interne en una casa llena de cazadores?

 

-Déjamelo a mí, yo hablaré con ellos- repuso Kharma, volviendo a acomodarse en la cama- No porque haya un puto gato atacando los bosques vamos a poner toque de queda, faltaba más- rió- Ahora vete a dormir, tienes clase mañana y no quiero que llegues tarde por mi culpa. No puedo manejar la moto hasta varios días más, así que no puedo llevarte.

 

-Lo sé- asintió Allison, levantándose de la cama- Descansa- musitó, antes de salir de la habitación y cerrar la puerta tras ella.


	6. Capítulo Cinco: Cumpleaños con un regalo "especial"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El cumpleaños de Stiles ha llegado y han organizado una maratón de películas comiendo pizza toda la noche. Luego de un intenso paseo por el centro comercial, Stiles descubrirá que a veces los regalos más especiales... llegan de sorpresa.

Kharma terminó de servirse un café y se sentó a la mesa frente a Chris, que se hallaba sumido en unos documentos. La chica bebió un sorbo, tranquila, mirando con fingido interés lo que fuera que estuviera revisando su tío y suspiró, teatralmente, llamando la atención del cazador, quien levantó la vista y la fijó en ella, interrogativo.

 

-¿Sabías que Stiles está de cumpleaños el viernes?- preguntó entonces la joven, tras obtener lo que quería y esbozó una sonrisa de lo más trivial- Y van a juntarse en su casa a comer pizzas y ver películas.

 

-Y los estás acusando porque…- inquirió Chris, jugueteando con el lápiz entre sus manos.

 

-No los estoy acusando- se defendió Kharma, sacudiendo la cabeza- Sólo estoy sugiriendo que con un nerjav suelto por ahí, es muy peligroso que luego los chicos regresen a casa solos tarde por la noche- explicó.

 

-¿Quieres disuadirlos para que no celebren el cumpleaños?- preguntó Chris. Sabía perfectamente bien cuáles eran las intenciones de la joven. No era su hija, pero la conocía muy bien, quizá incluso mejor de lo que la había conocido Edward, y sabía que cuando Kharma tenía esa mirada bailándole en los ojos era porque guardaba una idea de esas brillantísimas que sólo podían ocurrírsele a ella.

 

-Quiero disuadirte a ti para que dejes que hagamos la fiesta aquí porque hay suficientes cuartos de invitados para que todos se queden a dormir.- respondió ella, muy campante, como si estuviera planificando la próxima cena del día de acción de gracias.

 

-Quieres que dé mi consentimiento para que se haga una fiesta, cuando antes sólo eran pizzas y películas, de adolescentes en edad hormonal en mi casa- resumió Chris, asintiendo quedamente ante cada palabra.

 

-Lo de “adolescentes en edad hormonal” ha estado espectacular, especialmente porque tú nunca fuiste uno de ellos, Chris- suspiró la chica, riendo- Pero no será una mega fiesta. Sólo Stiles, Scott, Ally, Lydia… la manada de Derek- susurró por lo bajo la última frase, desviando la mirada y el cazador arqueó las cejas.- Ya sabes lo que dicen… mientras más personas, mejor para defenderse.

 

-Eso te lo has inventado tú, seguramente- musitó Chris y resopló profundamente- Tú quedarás a cargo, tú limpias el desastre- Kharma asintió efusivamente, sonriendo alegre- Y quiero que Scott duerma en la primera planta.

 

-Hecho, yo misma me ocuparé de cerrar bajo llave la puerta de Allison cuando…- Chris la miró, imperturbablemente serio- Vale, era en serio. Comprendo. Scott dormirá abajo. En la planta de abajo, quiero decir. No es que… debajo de… no… claro…- asintió Kharma, terminándose el café- Debo irme a mi revisión diaria con el veterinario- bufó, sacudiendo la cabeza- Eso suena tan surrealista- gimió, tomando su chaqueta y saliendo de la cocina.

 

-Kharma- la detuvo Chris cuando estaba a punto de salir y la chica se giró sobre los talones, enfrentándose a él- Jeep- indicó, alcanzándole las llaves.

 

-Claro… Jeep- asintió ella, tomando las llaves- Ni siquiera había pensado en la moto… en serio- aseguró, saliendo hacia el estacionamiento para subirse al jeep.

 

Detuvo el vehículo en el estacionamiento de la clínica veterinaria y bajó para dirigirse al interior. Tal vez hoy sería el día en que Deaton le diría (AL FIN!) “ _estás completamente curada, puedes volver a conducir tu moto_ ”.

 

-Hola!

 

Kharma se detuvo antes de entrar a la clínica y se volvió a mirar a su interlocutor, un joven de unos 20 años, de cabello rubio y unos intensos ojos azules que la miraba sonriendo. La cara le resultaba familiar, pero no era capaz de ponerle un nombre, por lo que asumió que sería algún viejo compañero de escuela quizá.

 

-Hola- respondió, titubeando

 

-Soy Oliver… de la policía… nos encontramos en la casa del sheriff Stilinski hace unos días- explicó él, acercándose un poco cohibido.

 

-Oh, sí, claro!- asintió ella- No te había reconocido sin uniforme- musitó.

 

-Claro- asintió Oliver- ¿Tienes a tu mascota enferma?- preguntó entonces y Kharma lo miró dudosa- Como vienes a la clínica veterinaria…

 

-Oh, claro, no… yo… conozco a Deaton… venía a… visitarlo- titubeó la joven, sonriendo.

 

-Ah, vale- asintió Oliver- En fin… debo irme… fue un gusto verte…

 

-Claro! Kharma… mi nombre es Kharma Argent- reconoció ella, sintiéndose un poco incordial- Lo siento, había olvidado decírtelo.

 

-No hay problema… un gusto conocerte, Kharma- sonrió él y la joven pensó que tenía una maravillosa sonrisa

 

-Igualmente- respondió y el chico se dio la vuelta para alejarse- Oliver!- lo detuvo ella y él se giró a mirarla- El viernes haremos una… “fiesta”… con unos amigos nos juntaremos en mi casa a ver algunas películas y comer pizza... por si quieres venir...

 

-Sería genial- asintió él, mirándola emocionado- Soy nuevo aquí y no he hecho amigos, así que… juntarme con alguien sería genial- reconoció. Kharma sintió que se le encogía el corazón al oír semejantes palabras.

 

-Te espero allá entonces, el viernes… a eso de las 8 de la noche- indicó y Oliver asintió confiado, girándose para marcharse.

 

-Eso ha sido sumamente dulce- la joven se giró a mirar a Peter, ceñuda- ¿Te ha conmovido el chico sin amigos?- Kharma frunció el ceño y luego sonrió.

 

-Ohhh… Peter está celoso?- preguntó, con voz empalagosa y él la miró serio- ¿Qué haces aquí de todas formas? Me montas guardia? Tanto así me quieres, Peter?- el rubio resopló.

 

-Vine porque uno de los cachorros de Derek se lesionó más de la cuenta en uno de los entrenamientos- explicó y Kharma arqueó las cejas- Y Deaton me dijo que no habías venido a revisarte la herida.

 

-No tuve tiempo- bufó ella, encogiéndose de hombros y entrando en la clínica, con Peter tras ella.

 

-Claro… porque estar en cama viendo TV debe ser un trabajo a tiempo completo

 

-Dios…- gimió la joven, volteándose a mirarlo- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿De verdad estás celoso?- se giró nuevamente para reanudar el camino, encontrándose con Derek, que los miraba interrogativo- Y Derek también está aquí!

 

-Vine a traer a Isaac- explicó Derek, señalando al muchacho que los observaba con la misma mirada curiosa que los observaba Deaton.

 

-El famoso Isaac! Mucho gusto, soy Kharma- sonrió ella, estirando su mano, y el muchacho la estrechó, esbozando una sonrisa.

 

-La famosa Kharma- respondió él y ella batió sus pestañas coqueta.

 

-¿Famosa? ¿Quién habla más de mí, Peter o Derek?

 

-Ni siquiera respondas a eso- gruñó Peter y la joven se giró hasta él, esbozando una sonrisa burlona- ¿De qué fiesta hablabas de todas formas con tu nuevo amigo?

 

-El cumpleaños de Stilessssss- alargó la S un poco más de la cuenta, mirando de soslayo a Derek- a la cual, por supuesto, están invitados. A Scott le encantará saber que vas, Isaac- sonrió ella, volteándose hacia el chico, quien asintió gustoso.- Irás?- preguntó, volteándose hacia Derek quien la observó ceñudo- A cuidar de tus cachorros, claro. Nada más. Qué otro motivo podría haber.

 

-Deberías revisar qué pastillas le estás recetando, Deaton- gruñó Derek, alejándose de ella, a lo que Kharma sonrió y Deaton asintió, mirando de reojo a la chica con una mirada cómplice- ¿Te sientes mejor, Isaac?- el chico asintió, bajándose de la mesa de operaciones.

 

-¿Irán, no?- volvió a preguntar Khara antes que salieran de la clínica.

 

-Por supuesto!- asintió Isaac- Les diré a Erica y Boyd… ¿Pueden ir ellos?

 

-Claro- asintió la joven, clavando su mirada en Derek- ¿Irás?- el aludido la miró serio- A menos que te hayas acatarrado con la guardia del otro día- Kharma le guiñó un ojo, risueña, y se sentó sobre la mesa de operaciones, mordiéndose el labio para no reir ante la cara que le puso el hombre lobo antes de salir de la clínica con Peter detrás de él.

 

********

 

Kharma detuvo la moto a la entrada del instituto y se quitó el casco mientras Allison se bajaba y se quitaba el suyo para luego entregárselo. Scott y Stiles, que llegaban juntos, se acercaron de inmediato.

 

-Así que ya puedes usar la moto otra vez- repuso el castaño, serio- ¿No es peligroso?

 

-Mi hombro está en perfectas condiciones… con una cicatriz horrible, pero al menos ya puedo volver a mi moto y alejarme de ese jeep del terror- gimió la chica, alcanzándole el casco, con lo que Stiles la miró ceñudo- ¿Recuerdas que te invité a dar una vuelta en moto? Iremos ahora.

 

-Aunque me encantaría decir que sí… mi parte razonable está diciendo que tengo clases- gimió por lo bajo, dejando caer los hombros en un gesto derrotado. Scott miró a Allison, quien sólo sonrió y le guiñó un ojo.

 

-Ya he hablado con tu padre al respecto. Vamos, antes de que me arrepienta- indicó ella, golpeándole el vientre con el casco suavemente, para que lo recibiera. A Stiles se le iluminaron los ojos y se acomodó la mochila para luego ponerse el casco y se subió tras Kharma, aferrándose a su cintura- Nos vemos a la noche, chicos- finalizó la joven, poniéndose su casco y haciendo partir la moto otra vez.

 

Dieron una vuelta por el centro, con Stiles aferrado a la cintura de Kharma, sintiendo un leve vértigo por la velocidad, pero la joven apenas se volteaba hacia él o le miraba por el retrovisor y todo el miedo o temor que Stiles pudiera sentir agarraba sus maletas y salía por la puerta, como si con una sola mirada, Kharma pudiera darle toda la tranquilidad que necesitaba.

 

Finalmente, se detuvieron en el estacionamiento del centro comercial y Kharma se quitó el casco para bajarse de la moto. Stiles la imitó y luego la miró dudoso.

 

-El paseo ha estado genial, muchísimas gracias por eso- sonrió y Kharma le devolvió la sonrisa, de forma cálida- Pero… para compensarlo debo acompañarte de compras? Porque, no es que me moleste, en absoluto, pero has escogido a la peor persona para que te acompañe de compras. Mi hiperactividad me supera y no sé si pueda aguantar mucho tiempo mientras te pruebas ropa tras ropa.- Kharma rió y le puso las manos en los hombros.

 

-Sí, hemos venido de compras, pero no para renovar mi closet… tengo más ropa de la que incluso quisiera- musitó ella, tranquila- Estamos aquí para renovar TU closet.- Stiles la miró, sorprendido.

 

-No sé cómo sea la economía en Europa, pero… soy estudiante, Kharma, no tengo la economía para renovar mi closet. Y tampoco es que lo necesite- se miró a sí mismo dudoso- ¿Verdad?- la chica suspiró.

 

-Primero: le ibas a regalar un plasma a Lydia para su cumpleaños- esbozó la joven y Stiles se maldijo a sí mismo por contárselo a Scott, maldijo a Scott por decírselo a Allison y finalmente maldijo a Allison por contárselo a Kharma- Lydia me lo ha contado- continuó la joven ante su silencio, como si le leyera el pensamiento. Vale, también maldecía a Lydia- Segundo: ya nos conocemos bastante bien, así que puedes llamarme Khari, como lo hacen Chris, Allison e incluso Scott- Stiles asintió conforme ante esto.- Y por último… este será mi regalos de cumpleaños.

 

-No… no puedo… no tienes que hacerlo…

 

-Shhh- lo calló la joven- Ya lo dije: ibas a regalarle un plasma a Lydia y un montón de joyas… es hora de que nos dejes al resto regalonearte a ti… ¿Vaaaaale?- sonrió, haciéndole un puchero, y Stiles no pudo evitar que se le escapara una pequeña risita ante el gesto.- Vamos… antes que tenga que llevarte a rastras- sonrió ella, tomándole la mano y entrando al centro comercial.

 

Stiles tenía que reconocerlo. Kharma tenía buen gusto. Muy buen gusto. Sólo que… aquella ropa estaba hecha para Derek, para Scott, para Jackson, para Danny… no para Stiles. Y mientras el castaño se miraba al espejo lo único que podía pensar era “ _Doy pena”_. Hizo un puchero y se miró a sí mismo, mordiéndose el labio.

 

-Khari?- la aludida, que en esos momentos se debatía entre una cazadora roja o una negra, lo miró, interrogativa- ¿No podemos ver ropa un poco más… adecuada a mi cuerpo?- dijo lo último en un susurro, más que nada porque le dolía tener que admitirlo en voz alta. Kharma terminó por decidirse por la cazadora roja y se acercó a él, suspirando profundo.

 

-Stiles… ¿Tú te has visto?- le preguntó, haciéndolo voltearse hacia el espejo y el castaño soltó un suspiro de lo más lastimero al ver su reflejo- Te queda perfecto- le susurró ella, apoyando su mentón sobre el hombro del castaño, esbozando una sonrisa dulce- De verdad- asintió- Y si no fueras menor de edad… yo misma te arrancaría la ropa con los dientes y te follaría en el probador- Stiles tragó saliva sonoramente y la miró a través del espejo, con lo que Kharma rió de buena gana- Anda, ve a quitarte eso que lo agregaremos a la canasta de compra- le susurró, dándole un tenue beso en la mandíbula.

 

Stiles obedeció y fue a cambiarse al probador, sin poder evitar pensar en Kharma y lo que le provocaba. Vale, que estaba en la edad en que las hormonas le jugaban malas pasadas un día sí y al otro también, y con un comentario de ese tipo de seguro debería haber reaccionado de alguna forma. Sin embargo, la joven no le provocaba nada de ello. Por supuesto que era bella. Tenía un cabello negro azabache extraordinariamente brillante y sedoso, un bonito cuerpo, unos ojos cristalinos color caramelo. Sí, era atractiva, no podía negarlo, pero lo que sentía por ella iba más allá del amor, lo sexual… era más… fraternal. De alguna extraña forma, Kharma le recordaba a su madre, los primeros recuerdos que tiene de ella. Esa mujer risueña y jovial que le preparaba el desayuno por la mañana y le daba un sutil beso en la mejilla. El sentimiento que se acomodaba en lo más profundo de su corazón cada vez que estaba con Kharma tenía que ver con la paz, con la calma, con la tranquilidad, con la seguridad. El sentimiento que tenía por Kharma era algo… superior.

 

Después de pasarse toda la mañana de tienda en tienda, se tomaron un tiempo para ir a almorzar a un bonito restaurant del centro comercial y que, aunque pareciera todo fashion y rústico y elegante… no pudieron evitar pedirse una hamburguesa con patatas fritas cada uno, riéndose el uno al otro luego de que el mesero de turno los mirara con cara de “wtf”. Luego de almorzar se fueron a tomar unos helados a las terrazas que había fuera del centro comercial y se sentaron bajo una gigantesca sombrilla.

 

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo personal, Stiles?- preguntó de pronto Kharma, esbozando una sonrisa de lo más inocente, pero que parecía ocultar las más terribles intenciones. Stiles asintió, dudoso, sin apartarle la mirada y la joven amplió su sonrisa- ¿Te gusta alguien?- el adolescente la miró, sorprendido y luego frunció el ceño, encogiéndose de hombros.

 

-Antes me gustaba Lydia- contestó, dudoso- Pero ahora… no lo sé… hemos estado tan enfocados en cosas raras- suspiró pesadamente, dándole un lametón al barquillo de pistacho, ceñudo- Ella está como… completamente enamorada de Jackson, aunque ahora parecen estar teniendo algunos problemas en mantener la relación a distancia. Pero ya no consigo verla de esa forma- Kharma asintió, comprensiva- Es más como una buena amiga… mientras Scott me pregunta si las Moiras son algún tipo de galletas, Lydia me habla de la Teoría de Dow- rió, siendo acompañado por Kharma quien ya había oído las ocurrencias de Scott cuando se iba a estudiar las tardes con Allison- La verdad… no me gusta nadie. Ahora por lo menos… nop… creo que no.

 

-Ya- asintió la joven, terminándose su barquillo de fresa- Absolutamente nadie- musitó y Stiles asintió- ¿Qué hay de Derek?- Stiles casi escupe el helado que tenía en la boca cuando escuchó el nombre y miró a Kharma, completamente alucinado.- Me refiero… perdón… a veces no separo los temas… me refiero a la manada de Derek… tengo entendido que hay una chica ahí, ¿No?

 

-Sí, Erica- respondió Stiles, recuperándose del shock- Erica es… guapa- Kharma enarcó las cejas- Y una vez confesó que… cuando era… ya sabes… no-mujer-lobo… tenía cierto crush en mí, pero.. ahora que tiene tantos pretendientes dudo que siga con aquello… además no es mi tipo.- recalcó

 

-No es tu tipo- afirmó entonces Kharma, asintiendo quedamente- ¿Cuál es tu tipo? ¿Pelo negro… ojos verdes?

 

-Tú no tienes los ojos verdes- repuso entonces Stiles, tras terminarse su barquillo.

 

-No hablaba de mí. ¿Vamos a la tienda de videojuegos?- preguntó y el adolescente la miró extrañado del brutal cambio de tema, pero asintió de buena gana.

 

La tarde la pasaron entre tiendas de videojuegos, tiendas de libros, tiendas de música, y Kharma no pudo resistir la tentación de comprar esos zapatos de suela roja que “ _Oh, Dios, has visto lo preciosos que son?_ ”. Stiles simplemente asintió sin saber qué había de maravilloso en unos zapatos con un tacón de 10 centímetros de alto que seguro le dejarían deseando volver a usar pantuflas por el resto de su vida y Kharma terminó comprando tres pares de zapatos porque _“Nunca sabes cuándo necesitarás algún par en especial para una ocasión particular”._ Las únicas ocasiones en particular en que podía pensar Stiles eran sobre correr más rápido que el viento cuando un nerjav los estuviera siguiendo, y no llegaba a entender cómo unos zapatos de tacón serían útiles, pero terminó asintiendo con una sonrisa.

 

El primer mensaje llegó a eso de las seis de la tarde. **_“A qué hora pretenden llegar? Estamos muriendo de hambre. Queremos pizza ya!_** ” Stiles miró a Kharma, asintiendo, explicándole que Scott desde que se había transformado en un hombre lobo parecía barril sin fondo y solía tener hambre cada media hora aproximadamente y cuando se aguantaba el hambre por mucho tiempo se ponía de mal humor. **_“Pídanse una por mientras, nosotros ya estamos terminando_** ” decidió responder Kharma, sólo para evitar algún alboroto que pudiera alertar a Chris.

 

El siguiente mensaje llegó del teléfono de Allison, una hora más tarde. **_“La manada de Derek ya está aquí. Con Derek y PATRICK. Lo has invitado tú?”_**. Kharma chasqueó la lengua ante la pantalla del teléfono, ganándose una interesada mirada por parte de Stiles y decidió ser más escueta en su respuesta esta vez. **_“Pídanse otra pizza por mientras. Ya nos vamos”_**. Sí, había obviado a propósito la pregunta sobre Peter, ¿Iban a colgarla por ello?

 

El tercer mensaje llegó cuando ya estaban llegando a la entrada de la casa Argent y Kharma ni siquiera se molestó en sacar su teléfono del bolsillo, porque en cuanto estacionó la moto Scott y Allison salieron a recibirlos –llámese también: a reclamarles que por qué llegaban tan tarde si habían programado la junta para las seis de la tarde.

 

-Hay un chico rubio, Oliver, dice que tú lo has invitado, y Peter no deja de lanzarle miradas asesinas…

 

-Y Derek sigue diciendo que esta es la peor fiesta de cumpleaños en la que ha estado…

 

-… y el chico no sabe ni donde meterse porque pareciera que Peter va a cercenarle el cuello en cualquier momento…

 

-… y la verdad no creo que haya ido a muchas, pero su mala leche me está colapsando los nervios y en cualquier momento me transformo y le salto encima para que deje de hablar…

 

-… y Peter me ha preguntado mil veces que por qué lo he dejado entrar si en realidad no lo conozco…

 

-BASTA- gimió Kharma, mirando a ambos, con la mitad de las bolsas en una mano, mientras la otra mitad la cargaba Stiles, y el teléfono en la otra- Allison, dile a Peter que te ayude a preparar los platos en la cocina y aléjalo de Oliver; Scott ponte de acuerdo con Derek y vean qué pizzas pedirán para todos y toda la noche- suspiró pesadamente, tratando de recordar en qué momento se había dejado convencer de que hicieran la fiesta allí. Oh… sí… había sido SU idea- Stiles y yo subiremos, nos daremos un baño- Scott la miró perplejo- Cada uno en su propia ducha, Scott, gracias- el aludido cerró la boca y asintió, algo avergonzado- Y bajaremos antes que lleguen las pizzas. Lo aseguro. Ahora… déjenme respirar.- finalizó, entrando a la casa y pasando echa una bala rumbo a las escaleras con Stiles tras ella antes que alguien más pudiera detenerlos en el camino y echarles una perorata semejante a la que habían tenido que escuchar de Allison y Scott.

 

-Eso ha sido divertido- soltó Stiles, cuando estuvieron en la habitación de Kharma- Volvamos a hacerlo alguna vez- la joven lo miró dudosa, sabiendo de ante mano que, no, gracias, no era capaz de soportar semejante escena otra vez- ¿Y porqué Peter asesina con la mirada al chico que tú has invitado? No es que me simpatice Oliver… de hecho no me simpatiza mucho… nada, en realidad… pero… ¿Por qué Peter lo asesina…

 

-Stiles- gimió Kharma, comenzando a sentir que su paciencia se iba escurriendo como agua entre sus dedos. El aludido la miró, interrogativo- el baño está ahí, puedes ducharte, luego te vistes, y luego bajas y no haces ni la más mínima pregunta acerca de porqué sea quien sea está asesinando a sea quien sea con la mirada.

 

-De acuerdo mi generala!- sonrió el adolescente, llevándose la mano a la frente en una pose formal. Kharma sólo suspiró, tomó sus propias bolsas y se dirigió al cuarto de al lado

 

\- Estaré en el cuarto de Allison… por si alguno de los dos tortolitos pregunta.- indicó, antes de salir, sintiendo que una pequeñísima, pero molestosa migraña se estaba fraguando en su cabeza.

 

Stiles se metió a la ducha para quitarse el letargo de encima. Se habían pasado todo el día caminando de un lado a otro, cargándose de bolsas cada día más y el cansancio parecía querer apoderarse de su cuerpo, pero tampoco podía ser tan descortés de quedarse dormido en medio de la primera película que vieran, así que decidió darse el último enjuague con agua fría. Lo lamentó enseguida así que terminó lo más rápido que pudo y salió del baño a vestirse. No tenía más ropa que la que había llevado puesta aquel día y ya estaba lo bastante sudada como para ponérsela otra vez, así que comenzó a buscar entre su NUEVA ropa algo decente que ponerse.

 

Esta vez se miró al espejo más satisfecho con lo que veía tras ponerse una polera negra que se ajustaba sólo lo suficiente, unos pantalones negros también y la cazadora roja que, dicho sea de paso, le había encantado nada más verla y se había alegrado que Kharma se decidiera por ella en vez de la negra.

 

Se dio la vuelta para salir de la habitación y bajar al primer piso, cuando se encontró de sopetón con Derek mirándolo serio.

 

-Santa Madre del cordero- gimió el adolescente, retrocediendo hasta apoyarse contra el espejo y llevándose instintivamente una mano al pecho- Es mi cumpleaños, Derek, no quiero morir de un infarto precisamente hoy, gracias- suspiró, recomponiéndose. El moreno simplemente lo miraba en silencio, de una forma que parecía que le estaba reclamando algo.- ¿Sucede algo?- se atrevió a preguntar entonces, cuando notó la parquedad del hombre lobo.- Porque si buscas a Kharma, ella está en la habitación de Allison.

 

-Estábamos preocupados- soltó Derek, acercándose un paso, luciendo un poco demasiado amenazador para Stiles- Estaban desaparecidos y no los sentíamos por ninguna parte.- Stiles frunció el ceño, dudoso.

 

-Scott y Allison sabían que me había ido con Kharma, y estoy seguro de que Kharma le dijo a Allison donde iríamos- replicó

 

-Pero nosotros no lo sabíamos- refutó Derek y… sus ojos habían relampagueado de rojo? Stiles se forzó a pensar que sólo había sido su imaginación.

 

-La próxima vez recordaré enviar el memo correspondiente- bufó entonces, decidido a que no tenía por qué perder el tiempo con un lobo amargado cuando podía estar en el primer piso, comiendo pizza hasta hartarse y viendo películas hasta babear dormido sobre el hombro de alguien. Así que se recompuso la ropa y se dirigió hacia la puerta para salir de la habitación, pero Derek lo tomó por la cazadora y lo estampó contra la pared, haciéndolo gemir ante el golpe- Jesús!

 

-Estábamos preocupados, Stiles, y a ti te parece bien hacer bromas?- le espetó el hombre lobo demasiado cerca de su rostro y… ¿Sus colmillos de habían afilado o era idea de Stiles? El adolescente apretó los dientes, sintiendo cómo el corazón empezaba a latir un poco más rápido ante la noción de que quizá ese sería su último cumpleaños. Y Kharma le había comprado ropa tan bonita que no podría usar!

 

-Mira, lo siento… yo ni siquiera tenía idea de a dónde íbamos… era una sorpresa, y tampoco podía ponerme a avisarle a medio condado hacia dónde íbamos porque, ey, a quién le interesa dónde vaya el hiperventilado de Stiles, así que me quedé tranquilo pensando que nadie se preocuparía, porque hasta mi padre ya sabía dónde íbam…- el tremendo discurso sin pausas que estaba soltando Stiles se vió abruptamente silenciado. Y no porque un enorme hombre lobo alfa le hubiera cercenado la garganta como parecía que iba a hacer. No. El enorme hombre lobo alfa le estaba comiendo la boca. A ÉL!!! DEREK HALE LO ESTABA BESANDO!!! Stiles se quedó, literalmente, congelado sin saber qué demonios hacer porque su cerebro estaba haciendo cortocircuito. _Derek Hale me está besando! Derek es gay? YO SOY GAY?! Le gusto a Derek? Joder, besa muy bien! No, Stiles, no te excites ahora, no tienes por qué excitarte… Joderrrrr, su lenguaaaaa…. DEREK ALFA HALE ME ESTA BESANDO!!! Kharma lo sabía? Por eso me ha preguntado lo de Derek esta tarde en el centro comercial? DEREK HALE BESA COMO LOS JODIDOS DIOSES! Espera… eso es su teléfono o está demasiado feliz de verme?_

 

El remolino de palabras cuajadas en su mente se vio de golpe detenido, cuando Derek se alejó de él, mirándolo como si hubiera cometido la peor atrocidad del mundo, y Stiles no pudo hacer más que boquear en busca de aire porque… joder… Derek Hale lo había besado… y a él le había gustado.

 

-Yo…- titubeó, tratando de decir algo, pero sólo una pregunta le rondaba en la cabeza _¿Por qué has hecho eso?_

 

-Stiles, estás listo?- Kharma eligió el momento preciso para aparecerse por la puerta y mirarlo sonriente, para luego torcer la cabeza, como hacen los cachorros, mirando a Derek- Interrumpo algo?- musitó, dudosa.

 

-No- se apresuró a contestar Stiles porque la joven lo estaba mirando con esa cara de _te he pillado in fraganti_ , ganándose una mirada algo dolida de parte de Derek- Derek… él sólo estaba…- _besándome como si se le fuera el alma en ello_ \- preocupado porque nos habíamos desaparecido todo el día.

 

-Peter también lo estaba- dijo entonces el moreno, lanzando una mirada hermética sobre Kharma, quien suspiró profundo.

 

-Pues iré a quejarme con él porque él no ha venido a mi habitación- repuso, haciendo un mohín con los labios, como si se estuviera forzando a no desencajarse la mandíbula riéndose.

 

-Me alegra saber que aún después de que un nerjav te haya mordido el hombro sigues siendo la criatura dulce y encantadora a quien queremos todos- bufó Derek, saliendo de la habitación y la joven lo siguió con la mirada, risueña, para luego mirar a Stiles, entrecerrando los ojos.

 

-¿Qué estaban haciendo?- preguntó, con toda la mala intención del mundo, la condenada.

 

-Nada… sólo hablábamos… le estaba diciendo que fuimos al centro comercial… y que… Nada!- gimió, al notar la intensa mirada de Kharma, quien rió bajito y se colgó de su brazo.

 

-Vamos, bajemos… está todos esperando alrededor de las pizzas- musitó, sacándolo de la habitación.

 

Bastó que ambos pusieran un pie en el primer piso para que –casi- todos los que estaban en la sala se apresuraran a abrir las pizzas y ponerse a comer como si no lo hubieran hecho desde el año anterior. Kharma soltó un gemido lastimero y se soltó de Stiles para acercarse a comer también, pero el adolescente la siguió como un cachorrito abandonado tratando de no apartarse de ella ni por un segundo, porque Derek estaba mirándolo fijamente de esa forma que… bueno… ESA forma. Punto.

 

Y vale, que tenían que hablar. Tarde o temprano. No es normal meterse a la habitación con alguien y comerle la boca. Pero entonces recordó la mirada dolida que le había echado Derek cuando le dijo a Kharma que no había interrumpido absolutamente nada y pensó que, bueno… quizá el moreno esperaba que echara a patadas a la joven para que pudieran seguir en lo suyo. Bufó por lo bajo al pensar que luego del… beso… Derek lo había mirado como si hubiera cometido una atrocidad peor que despellejar a un cachorrito recién nacido.

 

-Vaya… Stiles…- Erica lo miraba de pies a cabeza, con los ojos brillándole- Estás…

 

-Guapísimo- cortó Kharma, volviendo a colgarse de él, como si estuviera terriblemente orgullosa de su cachorro.

 

-Iba a decir “para comerte”, pero… supongo que se acerca- esbozó Erica, sonriéndole al chico de forma coqueta. Stiles tragó saliva nervioso, porque nada más Erica había terminado de hablar y todos lo miraron interesados. Y los halagos no se hicieron esperar, partiendo por Allison y Lydia que no dejaban de decir lo guapo que estaba con aquella ropa.

 

-Ya, ya… déjenlo respirar… no lo atosiguen tanto- musitó Kharma, sacudiendo las manos e indicando que se sentaran para poner la primera película. Como era de esperar, Allison y Scott se acomodaron juntos enseguida, mientras Lydia ocupó un extremo del sofá, los betas de Derek se desparramaron por el suelo, Oliver ocupó uno de los sillones y Derek y Peter se apropiaron del sofá de dos cuerpos. Stiles se sentó junto a Lydia, dejando el otro extremo libre para Kharma, pero cuando la chica terminó de poner el DVD miró a Derek con cara de pocos amigos- Qítate, quiero sentarme ahí- musitó, haciéndole una seña con la mano.

 

-¿Precisamente aquí? ¿No hay más lugar?- inquirió el moreno, frunciendo el ceño y Stiles comenzó a rezar todo lo que conocía para que Kharma se diera cuenta de que el espacio junto a él estaba libre y que se sentara de una vez. De lo contrario… sería Derek quien ocupara el lugar- Junto a Stiles tienes tu lugar esperándote- dijo entonces el hombre lobo- Te ha guardado el lugar.

 

-No me ha guardado nada… ha estado todo el día conmigo, no quiero atosigarlo. Ahora quítate que quiero sentarme junto a Peter- insistió ella, tironeándolo para que le dejara el lugar.

 

-Derek, ¿Quieres pararte y dejarle el puesto? La película está por comenzar- gimió Scott y Stiles lo odió un poquito. Un poquito bastante. El moreno entonces resopló de mala gana y se levantó, con lo que Kharma de inmediato ocupó su lugar y miró a Peter sonriente, con lo cual el rubio le sonrió de vuelta, mirándola de forma cómplice.

 

Derek ocupó el lugar junto a Stiles y todos se acomodaron para comenzar a ver la película. Stiles ni siquiera podía prestar demasiada atención a la pantalla del televisor. El corazón estaba martilleándole los oídos y podía sentir las manos sudadas y la boca seca. Lo peor es que sabía que los hombres lobos presentes en la habitación lo notaban, pues Scott se había vuelto de soslayo hacia él, mirándole extrañado como si le preguntara qué demonios le pasaba. El castaño suspiró pesadamente, tratando de enfocarse en la película, sin dejar de pensar que aquella sería una noche muy larga y tortuosa.


	7. Capítulo 06: Deseos y Recuerdos

Kharma reprime un bostezo mientras se inclina sobre el hombro de Peter, somnolienta. El hombre lobo parece sentir su cansancio, y apoya una mano sobre el brazo de la joven, quien cierra los ojos un momento, procurando no dormirse. Peter no puede evitar preguntarse si algún día tendrá las suficientes pelotas para reconocer lo que lleva sucediendo desde hace años dentro suyo. Porque cada día recuerda el momento como si se tratara de algo ocurrido el día anterior, aunque haya sido hace ya más de diez años.

 

Puede recordar cómo a los 18 años su padre le explicó que un hombre lobo encuentra a su pareja de por vida entre los 20 y los 30 años. Recuerda que su hermano, el padre de Derek, le dice que no tiene por qué ser una mujer lobo y mira sonriendo a Claire, su esposa. A Peter aquello le daba igual. Fuera humana o fuera mujer lobo, él ansiaba encontrar a su pareja de por vida. Pensaba en sus ex compañeras de instituto, pero ninguna de ellas le hacía sentir cómo, según su padre, debería sentir. Cuando iba al pueblo, acompañando a Laura y Derek al cine, se pasaba gran parte del tiempo mirando alrededor, deteniéndose en los rostros femeninos, a la espera de aquel momento en que su corazón dijera _“Es ella”_. Pero no ocurría.

 

Cuando cumplió los 25 se preguntó si quizá era diferente. ¿Qué tal si no encontraba a su pareja de por vida? ¿Se quedaría solo para siempre? Se pasaba las tardes vagando por el bosque, caminando de un lado a otro, sin rumbo fijo, temiendo quedarse solo por el resto de su vida igual que su tío Marcus, cuya pareja de por vida había muerto hacía ya varios años.

 

En su cumpleaños 26 salió temprano de su casa y se fue a perder al bosque. No quería celebrar su cumpleaños. Significaba un año menos para encontrar a su pareja de por vida. Y no quería pensar en ello. Estaba convencido de que se quedaría solo. Para siempre. Viendo crecer a sus sobrinos y preguntándose por qué él no podía tener sus propios hijos.

 

Se detuvo de pronto en su caminar cuando sintió el aroma alrededor. Aroma a vainilla y miel, a canela, a dulzura. Reanudó sus pasos, con mayor cautela, encontrándose a una chiquilla, de unos 8 años, sentada sobre un viejo tronco caído, comiendo ositos de gominola como si se le fuera la vida en ello.

 

-Hola!- sonrió ella cuando lo vio, observándolo curiosa con unos cristalinos ojos color caramelo y una sonrisa cálida en el rostro. Peter jamás podría llegar a explicar el sentimiento que se acomodó en su pecho cuando aquella mirada brillante lo observó, dubitativa. Como si un globo estuviera expandiéndose en su pecho. Como si…- Me llamo Kharma, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

 

Peter se dio la vuelta, alejándose del lugar todo lo rápido que pudo, mientras su lobo interior se revolvía furioso por alejarse de ella. De su mirada. De su aroma. De su sonrisa cálida.

 

Al día siguiente de aquel encuentro volvió al lugar, pero sólo encontró un viejo tronco caído. Su lobo pareció desgarrarlo por dentro porque… _era ella, idiota, y huiste._ Pero cómo podría llegar a aceptarlo? Era apenas una niña! Y él ya tenía 26 años! No podía quedarse esperando 10 años a que la muchachita fuera mayor de edad. ¿Por qué el destino era tan injusto con él?

 

 

Peter se obligó a salir de sus pensamientos cuando sintió que Kharma acomodaba su cabeza y lo miraba, ceñuda.

 

-¿Sucede algo?- susurró la joven, dudosa

 

-No- mintió él, llenándose nuevamente de aquella sensación. Esa sensación que sólo ella era capaz de darle.- Es sólo una película aburrida, ¿De quién fue la idea?- no necesitó que nadie le respondiera, pues Lydia le dirigió una mirada ofuscada desde su extremo del sofá y luego volvió la vista hacia El Diario de Noah- ¿Por qué no me lo imaginé?- gimió por lo bajo y Kharma ocultó una pequeña risita que hizo reverberar el pecho de Peter, mientras sentía como la joven se aferraba a su brazo. Su lobo se retorció de gusto ante el suave tacto y Peter sonrió quedamente, apoyando su mejilla sobre el cabello de Kharma, que se había vuelto a acomodar para prestar algo de atención a la pantalla del televisor. Era un cobarde. Siempre lo había sido. Sólo había sido capaz de enfrentarse a los culpables del incendio que acabó con su familia tras transformarse en un hombre lobo alfa loco y sicótico. Ahora que había vuelto a la normalidad, no tenía la valentía suficiente para reconocer nada. No sólo se había quedado esperando 10 años a que la “muchachilla” fuera mayor de edad. Ahora, con Kharma casi cumpliendo los 21, sentada junto a él y embriagándolo con su aroma a vainilla sabía que se quedaría esperando la vida entera. Solo.

 

*********

 

Kharma tiró las últimas latas de soda a la basura y suspiró, apoyándose en la encimera. El cansancio la estaba matando y los párpados se le cerraban solos. Oliver se había ido hacía unas horas, Lydia había decidido irse a dormir al cuarto de Allison apenas había terminado El Diario de Noah, mientras que los betas de Derek se habían quedado dormidos despatarrados por el suelo y ahora Peter y el moreno se hacían cargo de llevarlos a las habitaciones que tanto Kharma como Allison habían dispuesto para ellos. Scott y Allison, por su parte, cabeceaban de vez en cuando, luchando por no quedarse dormidos y terminar de ver Los Vengadores, y Stiles… Stiles se había ido a dormir en un momento en que supuestamente iba al baño.

 

-Nos vamos- anunció Derek, entrando a la cocina seguido de Peter. La joven se volteó hacia ellos, interrogativa- Ya es tarde.

 

-¿No se quedarán? Es muy tarde para irse a… a dónde sea que se vayan a dormir- musitó ella, frunciendo el ceño- Queda una habitación en la segunda planta- indicó, reprimiendo un bostezo.

 

-Estaremos bien, Red- le dijo Peter, encogiéndose de hombros- Tú por otro lado… creo que necesitas irte a dormir ya.- la chica asintió quedamente y sonrió.

 

-Chris ha salido- soltó entonces, soltando un profundo suspiro y los dos hombres lobos la miraron curiosos- Hará una media hora, al parecer tiene informantes en el departamento de policía y le han avisado acerca de un ataque animal a la salida de un bar del centro.

 

-¿El nerjav?- inquirió entonces Derek, acercándose un paso

 

-No lo sé… sólo pidió que los chicos se quedaran aquí, por seguridad, y…- los miró ambos con cara suplicante- Yo no soy capaz de mantenerme despierta por mucho tiempo…

 

-Me quedaré- dijo entonces Peter, ganándose una curiosa mirada por parte de su sobrino, pero el rubio prefirió ignorarla- Podemos hacer rondas o algo por el estilo, hasta que regrese Chris.- la joven asintió quedamente, mesándose el puente de la nariz- ¿Estás bien?

 

-Sólo… cansada- bufó ella, levantando la mirada- Todo este asunto con el nerjav me tiene…

 

-¿Por qué no vas a revisar que Erica y Lydia están bien?- interrumpió entonces Derek, mirando a Peter, quien asintió, con cierta duda, y se dirigió hacia las escaleras. Kharma lo siguió con la mirada hasta perderlo de vista y entonces miró al moreno, interrogativa- Lo siento- soltó entonces Derek, bajando la mirada derrotado- Todo esto es mi culpa… si no te hubiera dicho lo que dije…

 

-No, Derek- lo cortó la joven, sacudiendo la cabeza- No vayas por ese camino- él la miró, titubeante y Kharma odió un poquito más a Kate (si es que era posible) por haber convertido al chico risueño y bromista de los Argent en aquello que tenía frente a ella en esos momentos. Ese ser tan cargado de culpa y dolor.- Ya han pasado años… Ya no vale la pena.

 

-Lo vale- asintió él, mirándola serio- Porque es mi cul…

 

-Y reconocerlo no te devolverá tu familia, in me regresará la vida seudo normal que llevaba antes del ataque ni hará que un nerjav idiota desaparezca de nuestras vidas- lo cortó Kharma con un tono de voz seco y el moreno desvió la mirada, dolido- No vale la pena recordar el pasado ahora, Derek, salvo para usar las cosas que hemos aprendido de él para defendernos- reprimió un nuevo bostezo y sacudió la cabeza para quitarse el sueño- ¿Por qué no vas a ver a tus betas y Stiles? Yo prepararé algo de café.

 

Derek asintió y se dirigió hacia el pasillo que conducía hacia las únicas dos habitaciones de la primera planta. Abrió la puerta del cuarto donde estaban Boyd e Isaac y ambos estaban profundamente dormidos. Por un momento pensó en despertarlos, pues sería útil tener ayuda de sobra, pero luego recordó que el entrenamiento de la tarde había sido exagerado (Sí, se había desquitado con sus betas por no saber de Stiles… y Kharma. No lo cuelguen por ello), así que cerró la puerta nuevamente, cuidando no hacer ruido y se fue a la habitación de enfrente.

 

Pensó que encontraría a Stiles igual de dormido que sus betas. Si bien el castaño no había estado en ningún entrenamiento, pero se había pasado el día entero en el centro comercial al lado de Kharma y Derek sabía que si había alguien más insoportable que Stiles… era ella. Pero cuando abrió la puerta recibió una mirada curiosa por parte del chico que luego se transformó en un gesto de sorpresa al ver que era él y a los pocos segundos su corazón comenzó a latir como si fuera un caballo de carreras en el Derby.

 

-¿Sucede algo?- titubeó Stiles, tratando, inútilmente, de aparentar calma. Derek sacudió la cabeza, desviando la mirada y fijándola en cualquier cosa menos en aquellos ojos color miel.

 

-Nada… sólo estamos verificando que todo esté en orden- respondió, quizá muy secamente.

 

-¿En orden?- inquirió entonces Stiles, incorporándose en la cama para fijarlo fijamente. Derek casi podía escuchar los engranajes de su cabeza mientras iba atando los cabos, porque su corazón había dejado de latir tan rápido para comenzar a tamborilear suavemente, mientras iba comprendiendo las implicancias de aquella frase. Hasta que volvió a dispararse de nuevo.

 

-Todo está bien, Stiles- dijo Derek, antes que el chico dijera algo.

 

-De eso nada, ¿Qué sucede?- exigió esta vez Stiles, terminando por levantarse de la cama y acercándose a él, demandando con la mirada que le dijera la verdad. Derek tragó saliva y gruñó bajito cuando lo vio levantarse porque, vale, probablemente no había llevado un pijama para dormir, pero si estaba en ropa interior solamente, ¿No era mejor quedarse en la cama? _Joder, Derek, míralo a la cara, a la cara.. a los ojos, maldita sea, no sus labios!_ \- ¿Derek?- volvió a exigir el muchacho, al parecer completamente ajeno a su semidesnudez delante del hombre que lo único que quería era saltarle encima y follarlo hasta que suplica… _eh.. no… detén ese puto pensamiento._

 

-No sucede nada- titubeó entonces, retrocediendo un paso, forzándose a mantener la mirada en alto, por mucho trabajo que le estuviera costando mantenerla fija en los ojos del castaño. Stiles frunció el ceño al notar el casi imperceptible retroceso y entonces el gesto en su rostro fue, definitivamente, épico, al notar que estaba apenas en bóxer delante del hombre lobo que horas antes le había comido la boca.  Si el propio Derek no estuviera tan nervioso se habría reído al ver la expresión. Pero no estaba sólo nervioso. También estaba tratando de mantener la postura adecuada para que el bulto en sus pantalones no se notara demasiado. _Maldito crío._

 

Stiles se apresuró hasta la silla donde había dejado su ropa y comenzó a vestirse rápidamente, en completo silencio. Derek podía escuchar su corazón latir acelerado, mientras solitarias gotas de sudor se resbalaban por su piel pálida y su cuerpo entero temblaba casi incontrolablemente. El castaño reprimió un gemido alterado cuando no pudo encajar las piernas en los pantalones a la primera y sus manos temblaban tan desbocadas que ni siquiera podía atinar a botonárselos cuando ya los tuvo puestos.

 

Derek no lo pensó dos veces, en pocos pasos acortó la distancia que los separaba , y tirándolo hacia él lo envolvió en un abrazo, suave, pero categórico.

 

-Eh, cálmate- susurró, al sentir que el corazón del chico comenzaba a latir aún más rápido (como si eso fuera posible), pasando de ser un caballo desbocado a un incesante colibrí.- No voy a hacer nada… sólo… cálmate- no tenía la intención, pero aquello sonó a súplica.

 

El corazón de Stiles se fue ralentizando, poco a poco, mientras su respiración se acompasaba, y se dejaba llevar por aquel abrazo. Finalmente terminó devolviéndolo y enterrando las uñas en la espalda de Derek, haciendo que éste soltara un gemido necesitado y aferrara aún más el agarre. Luego de unos segundos, que parecieron horas, Stiles se movió quedamente entre sus brazos y Derek bajó la mirada, para clavar sus ojos verdes en los del muchacho, quien lo miraba curioso, como si esperara algo más. Derek estaba a punto de preguntarse qué era ese “algo más” que parecía estar esperando, pero los suaves labios de Stiles se posaron sobre los suyos y su lobo se removió, inquieto, luchando por salir a la superficie y tomar más de sus labios, su piel, su cuerpo. Más Stiles. Todo Stiles.

 

El beso, que comenzó tenue y delicado, se transformó en fuego y pasión cuando sus lenguas se mezclaron, y Derek se bebió el gemido lastimero que soltó Stiles cuando se sintió apresado contra la pared. El castaño coló sus manos por debajo de la camiseta de Derek, deslizando sus uñas por la piel firme, deteniéndose en cada surco de cada músculo, enterrando los dedos cuando necesitaba más. Derek coló una de sus piernas entre las del muchacho, sintiendo su excitación palpitar a través de los pantalones, haciendo que Stiles jadeara contra sus labios y enterrara aún más sus dedos en la piel.

 

Su lobo se removía, completamente agitado, rugiendo contra su pecho, pidiendo la sed de algo que se había asentado antes de que él incluso lo notara. Porque ese chiquillo quisquilloso que lo sacaba de sus casillas día sí y día también, se le había ido colando hasta los huesos desde el día que había recurrido a él ante la excusa de encontrar a Scott luego de que Kate Argent le disparara una bala de acónito, terminando por adueñarse de su alma cuando le había salvado en la piscina, acorralados por un kanima, aún ante la perspectiva de morir él mismo. Por eso había odiado a Aiden, el alfa, al saber que quería transformar a Stiles. La excusa de que si Stiles era de Beacon Hills debía pertenecer a la manada existente en Beacon Hills, era una excusa barata. Lo que su lobo había rugido en eso momentos era _Es mío._

 

Lo quería suyo. Completamente suyo. Quería marcarlo. Quería saborear cada centímetro de piel. Quería morderle, con el cuidado de no transformarlo jamás, porque nada sería igual en Stiles hombre lobo. Él quería a Stiles humano. El Stiles obstinado, cabezota, que se mete en problemas que ni siquiera son suyos. Quería tenerlo desnudo bajo su cuerpo jadeando su nombre y suplicando más.

 

Las alarmas se dispararon en Derek, quien se apartó como si hubiera recibido una descarga eléctrica, ganándose un rugido furioso por parte de su lobo, y una mirada confundida de parte de Stiles, que respiraba agitadamente, con los labios rojos e hinchados y las mejillas encendidas. Derek sacudió la cabeza, tratando de resistir las ganas imperiosas que tenía de seguir, pero la poca conciencia que le quedaba le susurraba quedamente _“Aún es menor de edad”_. Nunca antes Derek había deseado con tantas ganas no tener conciencia.

 

-Yo…- comenzó Stiles, mientras su corazón volvía acelerarse ante el rotundo silencio que embargó la habitación.

 

-No- lo cortó Derek- No digas nada- suspiró- No es el momento. Tenemos que hablar, pero…- por fortuna (Sí, Derek se sintió afortunado) Kharma eligió precisamente ese momento para aparecer por la puerta, mirándolos ceñuda.

 

-No era necesario despertar a nadie, Derek- gruñó, al ver a Stiles mirándola intrigado.

 

-Estaba despierto cuando entré- explicó el moreno, alejándose un poco más de Stiles, tratando de aparentar normalidad, pero la joven lo estaba mirando fijamente, con los ojos entrecerrados, como si con la sola mirada le estuviera gritando _“Te he pillado, picarón”_.

 

-Da igual, aunque para la próxima podrías cerrar la puerta- dijo entonces la joven, recuperando su compostura y esbozando una sonrisa jovial- Me imagino que si hubiera llegado unos minutos antes…

 

-¿Venías por algún motivo en particular?- la cortó entonces Derek porque, no, gracias, no quería hablar de ESE tema, precisamente con ella.

 

-Sólo quería saber por qué tardabas tanto- respondió ella, encogiéndose de hombros y mirando a Stiles- Vuelve a la cama, cariño, es tarde y no tienes para qué estar en pie- sonrió, guiñándole un ojo. Stiles asintió quedamente, mirando a ambos como si supiera que había algo extraño. Pero la verdad es que, sí, estaba cansado y prefería meterse a la cama e intentar dormir (Aunque con lo que había sucedido difícilmente iba a poder dejar de pensar, tal como estaba haciendo desde que se había ido a la habitación).- Derek puede quedarse contigo, para que no duermas solo.

 

-Pensé que Scott dormiría aquí- inquirió entonces Derek, frunciendo el ceño.

 

-No… el condenado se me ha escapado junto con Allison a la habitación de ella- Kharma soltó un suspiro resignado y rodó los ojos como si los adolescentes hormonados le sacaran de quicio- Y, créeme, no quiero entrar a ese cuarto a separarlos. Mis ojos ya han visto suficiente por hoy.

 

-Kharma…- gimió bajito Stiles, sintiendo cómo las mejillas se  le encendía porque él sabía que ella sabía. La condenada parecía saberlo todo!

 

-Que tengan buenas noches- soltó la joven, cerrando la puerta tras ella, pero antes que se alejara del pasillo, Derek la alcanzó- Peter se quedará cuidando conmigo, y necesito que alguien se quede con Stiles. Sabes que corre peligro con el nerjav dando vueltas- susurró ella antes que el moreno pudiera hacer alguna pregunta.

 

-Kharma

 

-Descansa- sonrió ella, poniéndose de puntillas para darle un casto beso en las mejillas y luego se alejó, de regreso a la sala de estar. Derek se regresó a la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras él y volteándose a Stiles, que lo observaba dubitativo desde la cama.

 

-¿Sucede algo, verdad?- inquirió el adolescente, cubriéndose con el cobertor.

 

-Nada importante- mintió Derek- Mañana podemos hablarlo con calma- musitó, acercándose y acostándose sobre la cama, dejando el cobertor como barrera, porque por mucho que su lobo estuviera rugiendo de impaciencia, no superaría ese límite. No por ahora al menos. No hasta hablar bien con Stiles- Descansa, Stiles- susurró, cerrando los ojos y apegándose al chico, mientras cruzaba un brazo sobre su pecho, como si temiera que alguien fuera a arrancarlo de su lado.

 

-Tú también, Derek- respondió Stiles, cerrando los ojos y dejándose invadir por la somnolencia.

 

 

 

-¿Y Derek?- Peter miró a la morena cuando ésta entró en la sala de estar con la bandeja y los cuatro cafés.

 

-Está bastante cansado, se quedó dormido en la habitación donde está Stiles y no quise despertarlo- mintió la joven, depositando la bandeja sobre la mesa de centro y alcanzándole un café a él, a Scott y a Allison que se habían despertado en cuanto ella y Peter los habían sacudido (suavemente, que tampoco eran brutos) para informarles lo sucedido.

 

-¿Y dónde dormiré yo?- gimió entonces Scott, mirando su taza de café como si ella fuera a responderle.

 

-Siempre podemos mover a Lydia hasta mi habitación para que la comparta con Erica y tú te quedas con Ally- los dos involucrados la miraron como si se hubiera vuelto loca- Y Chris, por supuesto, no debe ni llegar a imaginárselo- finalizó la joven, llevándose su taza de café a los labios. Fue suficiente para que los dos adolescentes asintieran completamente de acuerdo, pero se comprometieran de todas formas para quedarse en guardia unas horitas más.

 

Peter se apoyó en el respaldo del sofá, tomando un buen sorbo de café y mirando por el rabillo del ojo a Kharma, que parecía sumida en saborear su café. Probablemente jamás admitiría lo que pasaba con su lobo cada vez que percibía el aroma de la joven, y posiblemente jamás reconocería que su propio corazón latía desbocado cada vez que Kharma le dirigía una de sus sonrisas cordiales y llenas de jovialidad. Y pasaría el resto de su vida añorando sus labios y deseando su cuerpo, mordiéndose la lengua y aguantando las ganas de besarla cada vez que sus ojos caramelos se fijaban en él. Pero le bastaba saber que estaba bien, que seguía siendo ella, que seguiría sonriendo por mucho tiempo, que estaría viva y cerca suyo. Y aunque ella luego decidiera hacer su vida con alguien más, tener hijos, formar una familia… le bastaba saber que estaba viva.


	8. Capítulo 7: Entrenamiento

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los hombres lobos nacidos bajo la condición de licántropos encuentran a su pareja de por vida entre los 20 y los 30 años. Los nerjav deben completar un ritual a los 21 años para ser parejas eternamente. Los humanos no pueden hacer más que seguir su vida y tratar de luchar por mantenerla. Aún cuando la más absoluta oscuridad se cierne sobre ellos. Porque sólo se tienen a sí mismos y su esperanza.

Chris entró en la cocina y lanzó una mirada sobre Kharma que se terminaba el que ya debía ser el doceavo café del día.

 

-Tienes un aspecto horrible- bufó, sirviéndose él mismo una taza de café, y la chica lo miró ceñuda.

 

-Gracias Chris, es por eso que eres mi tío favorito- sonrió entonces y observó a Stiles, que entraba en la cocina en aquel momento.- Buen día, Bello durmiente- el chico cabeceó quedamente y le lanzó una mirada seria.

 

-Tienes un aspecto horrible- soltó y la chica rió, como si aquello en realidad fuera un gran elogio. Stiles asumió, por las ojeras y la cara de cansancio que se había pasado toda la noche en vela, por lo que decidió que quizá era el momento preciso para lanzarse al ataque- ¿Qué pasó anoche? ¿Por qué Derek y tú andaban haciendo rondas y eso?- Chris miró interesado a la joven, quien se encogió de hombros.

 

-Les pedí a Derek y Peter que me ayudaran a cuidar la casa, sólo por si el nerjav se atrevía a venir a molestar en estos lados- explicó Kharma, reprimiendo un bostezo.

 

-¿Por qué no te vas a dormir? Yo me ocuparé del entrenamiento- indicó Chris y Stiles lo miró interesado. Hacía como una semana habían hablado del bendito entrenamiento y aún ni siquiera habían organizado nada, y la verdad es que se moría de ganas porque Allison le enseñara a usar el arco.- Stiles, ¿Por qué no vas a despertar al resto? Ya es hora de que nos pongamos a practicar.

 

-Enseguida!- sonrió el chico y se dirigió a la segunda planta, con la excusa de despertar a las chicas primero porque serían las que menos objetos contundentes le lanzarían, cuando en realidad quería apresurarse a despertar a Scott y Allison para informarles que el padre de la chica ya estaba en casa y muy despierto.- ¿Dónde se ha quedado Peter?- preguntó entonces, mientras subía la escalera junto a Kharma, quien se encogió de hombros.

 

-Creo que se fue a la habitación del segundo piso que quedaba desocupada- explicó, caminando pausadamente- ¿Derek aún está durmiendo?- preguntó entonces, ocultando la sonrisa pícara que luchaba por salir a la superficie.

 

-Se fue a despertar a sus betas cuando fui hacia la cocina- explicó Stiles, sin prestar mayor atención.

 

-Durmieron bien?- preguntó entonces la joven, con un tono de voz empalagoso y el castaño la miró, asintiendo quedamente.- Que bien- sonrió entonces la joven, deteniéndose ante la puerta de la habitación de Allison y sin mediar golpes de aviso ni nada, la abrió hasta atrás- ¡BUEN DÍA, SUNSHINES!- los dos tortolitos despertaron de un salto, mirando alrededor, algo desubicados. Cuando fijaron su vista en la joven, ambos fruncieron el ceño, molestos- Chris está en la cocina, pensé que debían saberlo- finalizó ella, saliendo de la habitación- Te dejo a las dos princesas, tigre- le sonrió a Stiles y se dirigió a la última habitación.

 

-Pensé que ibas a dormir- indicó Stiles, saliendo de la habitación de Allison y cerrando la puerta para que los dos jóvenes pudieran vestirse con tranquilidad.

 

-Es lo que haré- asintió Kharma, mirándolo, mientras mantenía una mano sobre el pomo de la puerta. Stiles la miró curioso y luego sonrió, para dirigirse a la habitación donde dormían Lydia y Erica.

 

Kharma cerró la puerta tras ella y miró a Peter con una sonrisa de lo más inocente.

 

-Ha sido una forma muy dulce de despertar a todos, Red- musitó él, apoyado contra el respaldo de la cama.

 

-Ohh… ¿Te he despertado también a ti?- gimió ella, acercándose hasta la cama y sentándose, mientras lo miraba traviesa.

 

-No, llevo despierto un buen rato- respondió él y la joven se recostó en la cama, bostezando- ¿Quieres que me vaya?- ella negó con la cabeza.

 

-No, quédate- susurró, girándose a medias para tomarle el brazo y arrastrarlo hacia ella- Al menos hasta que me duerma- Peter asintió quedamente, sintiendo que su propio corazón se aceleraba ante el contacto, mientras que el de la joven se iba ralentizando poco a poco.

 

******

 

Chris miró al grupo con cierta reticencia. Todos cargaban una cara de sueño terrible, y estaba seguro de que si les diera a elegir, dejarían el entrenamiento para más tarde. Del grupo, el más entusiasmado parecía ser Stiles, pues incluso los lobos de Derek estaban desparramados por el suelo, escuchando “atentamente”.

 

Chris había preferido no decir nada cuando había llegado a casa, mintiendo y diciéndole tanto a Kharma como Peter (los únicos dos que quedaban en pie) que al final el ataque sólo había sido un león de montaña. No les había contado que el único testigo del incidente había hablado de un gigantesco gato montés, ni tampoco de los planes que tenía el hombre muerto de invitar a una cita a su viejo amor de escuela que acababa de regresar al pueblo.

 

Pero viendo al grupo tan variopinto, en el que el único que estaba realmente interesado en aprender algo era, precisamente, quien menos podía aportar en fuerza o estrategias, era realmente desalentador. Recordó, inevitablemente, a su hermano mayor. Nunca se llevaron del todo bien con Edward y mucho menos cuando el rubio llegó a vivir a San Francisco. Edward tenía ideas muy extrañas y retorcidas sobre el entrenamiento, y Chris en cierta forma se alegraba que  Kharma hubiera escondido esos recuerdos en lo más profundo de su mente, porque quizá ni siquiera podría sobrellevar el día a día pensando en lo que su propio padre era capaz de hacer con tal que olvidara a los Hale.

 

-Imaginaba que ya estarían lanzándose flechitas y eso- musitó Peter, saliendo de la casa y Chris lo miró ceñudo. Mientras que los betas lo miraron como diciéndole que cerrara la maldita boca pues no estaban de ánimos ni de levantarse del suelo- No sé si se hayan percatado, pero hay una criatura oscura, y muy peligrosa, rondando por los bosques- bajó la escalinata de madera lentamente, mirando a todos por un momento- Erica, Isaac y Boyd- los tres aludidos lo miraron, molestos, con ojos amarillos- Llevan casi un año entrenando con Derek y estoy seguro de que incluso Lydia es más capaz que ustedes de esquivar sus ataques- la aludida sonrió socarrona- Aunque no lo haga por temor a arruinar su manicura francesa- Lydia asintió, altanera- Por supuesto, el nerjav tendrá mucho cuidado con no estropearte tus preciosas uñas.- la chica frunció el ceño y bajó la mirada- Y Scott- el adolescente lo observó, desafiante- Chris no sólo te ha dejado seguir saliendo con su hija, si no que también está dispuesto a entrenarte a ti y a tu manada… y pareciera que preferirías estar envuelto en tus mantas.- el rubio se calló un momento y se sentó en una de las bancas, cruzándose de brazos- Sólo espero que cuando el nerjav ataque a uno de ustedes, o a Kharma, no les remuerda la conciencia por haber preferido seguir durmiendo que entrenar.

 

Los presentes se miraron, con algo de vergüenza y Chris le dirigió una mirada agradecida. La verdad es que los últimos años le había costado mantener encaminada a su propia hija y no se sentía muy capaz de controlar a un montón de adolescentes, hombres lobos entre ellos, y suponía que tener a Peter de su parte (si olvidábamos por completo que había matado a su hermana) era buena idea. Además el único aliado en el entrenamiento que pensaba tener, Derek, parecía extrañamente desconcentrado aquella mañana.

 

-Bien… comencemos- dijo entonces, con un tono de voz firme y los que se hallaban sentados en el piso se levantaron, dispuestos a entrenar- Allison, enseñarás a Lydia y a Stiles con el arco- el castaño emitió un pequeño grito de triunfo, ganándose curiosas miradas por parte del resto- Derek, veamos qué puede hacer tu manada- Scott miró al cazador alzando una ceja- Y a Scott- se corrigió entonces Chris, soltando un profundo suspiro. Probablemente aquello sería lo más difícil que había hecho en su vida, y se imaginaba que Gerard, Edward y Kate estaban revolcándose en sus tumbas.

 

Todos comenzaron a entrenar y Chris pudo corroborar que Peter tenía razón. Ninguno de los betas era capaz de hacerle frente a Derek. Y el nerjav era aún más peligroso que el alfa. El cazador se acercó hasta la banca donde se hallaba Peter y se quedó allí de pie, observando el actuar de todos en el entrenamiento. Stiles parecía completamente perdido con el arco, pues ni siquiera sabía cómo tomarlo adecuadamente; Lydia parecía más interesada en no arruinarse el peinado que en disparar correctamente; y los betas… los betas parecían estar mentalizados en atacar a una pobre anciana parapléjica pues Derek los repelía con una facilidad espeluznante, y Chris sabía que Derek no era tan fuerte como lo estaba pareciendo en aquellos momentos. Si el nerjav decidía ponerse serio, dudaba que alguno de ellos fuera a salir ileso.

 

-Gracias por la ayuda- musitó entonces, sin mirar a Peter, pero viendo de reojo como el hombre lobo se encogía de hombros- Supongo que debo comenzar a escuchar más a Kharma- el rubio entonces se giró hacia él, interrogativo- Dice que eres de confiar.- Chris lo miró, dudoso, sin saber si debía confesarle aquello que le estaba carcomiendo desde hacía días. Desde que la joven le había confesado que había visitado a Peter- Ella... ella siempre ha confiado en ti- Peter asintió, quedamente, pero Chris pudo notar por su semblante que se sentía orgulloso- Incluso de pequeña- continuó el cazador y esta vez Peter lo miró de forma curiosa- ¿Hay algo entre ustedes?- soltó entonces Chris, queriendo parecer casual, sin tener mucho éxito en el intento.

 

-Se podría decir… que somos amigos- respondió Peter, encogiéndose de hombros- Cuando pequeña siempre iba a perderse en el bosque, y siempre se encontraba conmigo- el rubio sonrió, con cierta nostalgia.

 

-No me refiero a eso- dijo entonces Chris y Peter lo miró, serio- La conociste cuando tenías, ¿Qué?, veinte y tantos años…

 

Peter lo miró, silencioso, sin saber qué contestar a ello. Sabía cuál era la pregunta implícita de Chris, pero confesarle la verdad allí, con hombres lobo con super oído rodeándolos, no le parecía lo adecuado. Además… ¿Cómo le dices al hombre a cuya hermana rebanaste la garganta que, sí, efectivamente, su única sobrina es tu pareja de toda la vida?

 

-Nunca le haría daño a Kharma- respondió entonces y Chris asintió quedamente, comprendiendo que la verdadera respuesta era “jamás la morderé ni dejaré que alguien lo haga”, y con eso se declaraba satisfecho de momento.

 

********

 

Stiles se sentó sobre el césped y observó como Lydia intentaba batallar una vez más contra el arco, con el cuidado preciso de no arruinarse las uñas, mientras Allison la guiaba con una paciencia infinita. Al parecer Chris se había dado por vencido con él, pues se había acercado –tras el quinto intento de Stiles por acertar a la diana y no a alguno de los hombres lobo- y le había dicho que descansara un momento, que luego lo intentaría con la ballesta. De sólo recordar la última y única experiencia con una ballesta en que casi había dejado tuerto a Scott, se le ponían los pelos de punta. Quizá su fuerte era estudiar venenos y antídotos contra criaturas místicas.

 

-¿Estás bien?- Stiles se sobresaltó, pues estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos, que ni siquiera había visto a Derek acercarse hasta sentarse junto a él.

 

-Sí… el señor Argent dijo que descansara un momento, luego lo intentaré con la ballesta- lo último se le escapó en un desesperado gemido, y bajó la mirada, mirándose las manos.

 

-Lo harás bien- asintió Derek a su lado, dándole una palmada en la espalda. Stiles lo miró, con toda la intención de preguntarle tantas cosas, pero el moreno le devolvió una mirada silenciosa y luego fijó la vista en sus betas, que ahora trataban de atacar –sin éxito- a Scott. El castaño asintió quedamente, resignado a tener que guardarse todas sus preguntas, sabiendo que, tarde o temprano, habría que hablar acerca de lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

 

Dieron por finalizado el entrenamiento al mediodía, y cuando se regresaron al interior de la casa se encontraron con Kharma cocinando afanosamente algo y nadie dudó ni por un segundo en aceptar la invitación cuando Chris Argent les dijo que se quedaran a comer. Sólo bastó un leve olfateo a lo que fuera que cocinaba la joven.

 

-Creo que he encontrado algo interesante- dijo de pronto Lydia, con la vista fija en el laptop de Stiles, donde se hallaba ocupado traduciendo páginas del bestiario. Todos la miraron interesados, incluso Kharma dejó de prestarle absoluta concentración a lo que cocinaba, para mirarla de reojo- “La pareja nerjav debe cumplir un rito, durante la veintiunava luna de ambos, convirtiéndose entonces en pareja por el resto de sus vidas”- leyó la chica, y luego levantó la mirada, sonriendo como si hubiera descubierto la cura del sida- Y ambos deben ser vírgenes.

 

-Pffff, ¿Quién es virgen a los veintiuno?- musitó Allison, ganándose una interesada mirada por parte de su padre, que se vio sobrepasada por la mirada fija que todos clavaron sobre Kharma, quien decidió volver a centrar su atención en la comida.

 

-Creo que eso no es de gran ayuda, Lydia- dijo entonces Derek, mirando a la joven, quien le devolvió la mirada como si estuviera loco.

 

-Es de gran ayuda- replicó la adolescente, segura de que su descubrimiento salvaría la vida de todos.

 

-No, no lo es- corroboró Peter, palmeándole el hombro y pidiéndole con la mirada que se callara de una vez.

 

-OHDIOSMIO, en serio?!- Stiles miraba a Kharma con ojos muy abiertos y la joven le devolvió una mirada dudosa.

 

-Muy bien, basta del tema- cortó Chris y miró a los presentes, como si estuviera amenazándolos. La joven había tenido que pasar por muchas cosas luego de irse de Beacon Hills y ninguno de ellos, ni siquiera Allison, lo sabía. No era justo que ahora estuvieran mirándola como si fuera un monstruo de dos cabezas- ¿Por qué no me ayudan a preparar la mesa?

 

Todos comenzaron a ayudar en algo y se dispusieron a ayudar en la preparación de la mesa. Peter se acercó tranquilo a Kharma, quien lo miró interrogativa.

 

-No vas a retomar el tema, verdad?

 

-No, claro que no- sonrió él- ¿Necesitas que te ayude en algo?- Kharma sacudió la cabeza, apagando el fuego, para luego girarse hacia él y apoyarse contra la cocina- Red…

 

-No sé qué hacer- suspiró ella

 

-No hay nada que tengas que hacer- le respondió él, acercándose y tomándole los brazos delicadamente- Vamos a detenerlo y luego… luego seguiremos nuestra vida con normalidad. Esperando al próximo bicho que debamos enfrentar- Kharma asintió sutilmente y suspiró profundo- Ey- Peter le tomó la barbilla, obligándola a levantar la mirada- Estoy aquí para lo que necesites.

 

-Lo sé- asintió ella y se inclinó para darle un suave beso en la mejilla- Siempre has estado cuando te he necesitado- sonrió y se giró hacia la cocina otra vez- ¿Me ayudas a servir?

 

-Claro- sonrió Peter, tratando de mantener calmado su corazón, intentando no perderse ante aquella cálida sonrisa.

 

Chris los observaba desde la entrada de la cocina, silencioso, sin la menor intención de interrumpir ese momento. La verdad, Peter Hale quizá nunca sabría lo mucho que había ayudado a Kharma. Jamás llegaría a escuchar esos gritos desgarradores cada vez que la corriente eléctrica recorría su cuerpo. Jamás llegaría a escuchar esos susurros en medio de la inconsciencia. _“No me dejes, Peter. Por favor no me sueltes”_

_******_

_-Muy bien, parece que alguien está más colaboradora hoy- Edward miró a la muchacha, que ya ni siquiera era capaz de mantenerse en pie y estaba tumbada en el suelo, con la mano en alto, sujeta por una gruesa cadena de metal- ¿Qué es lo que hacemos?_

_-Matar a diestro y siniestro- balbuceó la pequeña, mirándolo con furia, con lo que Edward acercó la vara eléctrica y la muchacha se revolvió, entumecida por el dolor, emitiendo un profundo grito._

_-Cazamos- la corrigió él, cuando los gritos cesaron- Y vas a aprenderlo por las buenas o por las malas.- se agachó hasta quedar a la altura de sus ojos y la observó, fijamente.- ¿Qué somos, Kharma?- ella le devolvió la mirada, desafiante. Chris apretó la mandíbula tras Edward. Jamás comprendería a su hermano. Lo amaba, daría la vida por él, porque eran familia. Pero no podía entender cómo Edward creía que esto convencería a Kharma de unirse al negocio familiar._

_-Asesinos- susurró ella, escupiendo la palabra entre dientes._

_Edward se levantó, furioso y tras azotarla con la vara le propinó una nueva descarga eléctrica, haciendo que la chica emitiera un nuevo grito de dolor._

_-Va a aprenderlo tarde o temprano- bufó, dándose la media vuelta y saliendo del cuarto. Chris se acercó con un cuenco de agua e intentó darle algo de beber, pero ella lo rechazó, susurrando algo entre dientes._

_-No me dejes, Peter… por favor… no me sueltes._

_********_

Stiles cerró la puerta tras él y dejó las bolsas y la mochila en el suelo, dejándose caer sobre la cama. Su padre estaba viendo televisión cuando llegó, por lo que estuvieron conversando un rato, con Stiles contándole acerca del cumpleaños –obviando la parte en que Derek Hale lo había besado. Dos veces- y acerca de su paseo en moto al centro comercial. Finalmente el cansancio comenzó a pasarle la cuenta ambos, así que mientras el sheriff se preparaba un café para terminar de ver la televisión, Stiles subió a su cuarto porque lo que más necesitaba en aquellos momentos era dormir.

 

Se quitó las zapatillas y se acomodó en la cama, sin molestarse en quitarse la ropa. Los ojos se le fueron cerrando poro a poco, vencido por el letargo, dejándose llevar por el sueño. Apenas sintió a alguien recostarse junto a él, y abrazarlo sutilmente, pegándose a su espalda y respirándole suavemente en el cuello.

 

-Derek- susurró, al borde de la inconsciencia

 

-Descansa- le susurró el moreno depositando un casto beso sobre la piel de su cuello. Mientras deslizaba sus dedos sobre el brazo desnudo del chico, impregnándose de su aroma, de su calor, de la suavidad de su respiración adormilada.- Creo que te amo- susurró, cerrando sus ojos, siendo respondido por un leve gemido, mientras sentía los delicados latidos del corazón de Stiles bajo la palma de su mano.- Pero tengo miedo… porque uno de los dos saldrá lastimado… de una u otra forma…

 

-No es que hayamos estado muy a salvo por separado, Derek- el moreno frunció el ceño, pues le sorprendía notar que el adolescente seguía despierto. Stiles se giró hasta encararlo, mirándolo con ojos somnolientos- ¿A qué le tienes miedo?

 

-Esto es para toda la vida, Stiles- soltó y el castaño le devolvió una mirada confundida- Los hombres lobos… los que nacemos así… encontramos a nuestra pareja de por vida entre los 20 y los 30 años- se obligó a mantenerse calmado al sentir la pequeña arritmia en el corazón de Stiles. Este era el momento. El momento en que el castaño se alejaba de él, porque nadie, en su sano juicio, querría pasar la vida entera junto a un hombre lobo alfa como él.

 

-¿Qué hay de Peter?- preguntó Stiles entonces, tratando de desviar el tema- Él no tiene a nadie, y dudo que sea menor de 30 años

 

-Peter encontró a su pareja de toda la vida- explicó Derek, bajando la voz un tono- Y la dejó ir- Stiles frunció el ceño, interrogativo- Porque para nosotros es para toda la vida, pero… si decides irte…

 

-No quiero hacerlo- lo interrumpió Stiles- No de momento, pero no quiero hacerte falsas promesas. No sé lo que vaya a pasar…

 

-Es suficiente- lo detuvo Derek, dándole un suave beso en los labios- Es suficiente para mí- _porque no has hecho falsas promesas, porque no me has prometido el cielo y me devolverás el infierno a cambio. No has hecho nada de lo que hizo ella._ – Te creo- asintió, mirándolo a los ojos, sintiendo que, tras tantos años, su corazón volvía a latir en confianza otra vez, rindiéndose, entregándose, completándose.


	9. Capítulo 08: Ataque

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los días pasan y el nerjav comienza a ponerse nervioso, o al menos eso parece, porque esta vez ha decidido ir un paso más allá y ponerse serio. Es el momento para que la gran manada de Beacon Hills se una de verdad.

Stiles se desperezó, revolviéndose entre las sábanas, emitiendo un sonoro bostezo, hasta que, en su mañanero estiramiento, golpeó accidentalmente a Derek, quien le respondió con un gruñido molesto, comenzando a revolverse sobre las mantas también.

 

-Ups… lo siento- susurró el castaño, girándose hasta él y mirándolo dudoso- Pensé que te irías a mitad de la noche.

 

-¿Querías que me fuera a mitad de la noche?- preguntó Derek, frunciendo el ceño

 

-No, no quería que te fueras a mitad de la noche. Pensé que te irías a mitad de la noche- recalcó Stiles, estirando un brazo teatralmente y depositándolo, de forma un poco brusca, sobre el torso del moreno.

 

-Si me hubiera ido a mitad de la noche, ¿Debería haber dejado el dinero en la mesa de noche o en el escritorio?- dijo entonces Derek, quitándole, con cero delicadeza, el brazo de donde lo tenía apoyado.

 

-Eso ha sido un golpe bajo- gruñó Stiles, recostándose de espalda y cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho- No soy ninguna puta.- Derek rodó los ojos y resopló.

 

-A eso me refiero- replicó, acercándose hasta darle un suave beso sobre el cuello, a lo que Stiles se encogió, controlando las cosquillas que la barba de pocos días de Derek le provocaba- No tendría por qué irme a mitad de la noche.

 

-Vale entonces, acordemos que cada vez que te quedes en mi casa, que espero sean muuuuchas ocasiones, no te irás a mitad de la noche- sonrió Stiles y Derek no pudo retener la sonrisa que le bailó en los labios, ganándose una sorprendida mirada por parte del castaño- Eso ha sido lindo.

 

-No soy lindo- bufó Derek, levantándose de la cama y buscando su chaqueta, con lo que Stiles bufó dramáticamente.

 

-Tú te has mirado al espejo últimamente?- gimió, mirándolo de pies a cabeza y sintiendo de pronto una extraña corriente que le recorrió la espina dorsal y llegó a instalarse en lo bajo del estómago- Eres… no eres de este mundo, Derek- suspiró y el moreno frunció el ceño- Ya te vas?

 

-Tu padre debe estar por levantarse- explicó Derek, poniéndose la chaqueta y Stiles hizo un puchero adorable- ¿Esperabas que me quedara a desayunar para poner a tu padre al día?

 

-No, en realidad esperaba algún buen polvo mañanero- soltó Stiles y luego se llevó la mano a la boca, con mirada avergonzada- Yo no he dicho eso, ha sido mi boca, tengo una boca descontrolada, ya lo sabes…

 

-¿Tienes una boca descontrolada, Stiles?- No quería. De verdad que no quería. Pero aquella frase se le había escurrido por los labios como caramelo líquido y ante la mirada de antelación que le dirigió el castaño, mientras se humedecía los labios con la lengua, no pudo evitar sentir la presión sobre sus pantalones. Jodido crío, ¿Cómo lograba descontrolarlo tanto?

 

-Puedes comprobarlo- susurró entonces Stiles, cediendo ante el juego y Derek lo miró titubeante. No, no quería ir tan rápido, y además el sheriff dormía, qué, ¿Dos cuartos más allá? Sinceramente no creía que Stiles fuera de los silenciosos en la cama- Estabas tan dormido que ni siquiera has sentido cuando mi padre salió rumbo al trabajo- Stiles sonrió de medio lado, como si le hubiera leído los pensamientos, en una faceta que Derek jamás había visto antes, y aquello le podía.

 

Sin detenerse ni por un segundo a pensarlo, se quitó la chaqueta y se abalanzó sobre la cama, aprisionando al adolescente contra el colchón, devorándole los labios, mientras Stiles intentaba por todos los medios de quitarle la camiseta, tironeándosela con dedos temblorosos, y al no tener éxito en su intento, sus manos se dirigieron raudas hacia el cinturón del moreno. Pero éste se apartó de él y le sostuvo las manos, deteniendo sus vanos intentos.

 

-No- gimió, con la voz llena de deseo y ansiedad. Stiles hizo un mohín con los labios y lo miró ceñudo- No así- continuó Derek, alejándose un poco más, pero quedándose sobre el chico, apoyado sobre sus manos.

 

-A qué te refieres? Tienes que quitártelos para… ya sabes…- titubeó Stiles, dudoso. ¿Quizá Derek se había arrepentido?

 

-Dilo- no era una orden. O al menos, no sonó como una, fue más como una petición.

 

-Tienes que quitarte los pantalones para que podamos follar como corresponde- dijo entonces Stiles, sintiendo que se sonrojaba a más no poder ante la mención de follar en una frase que los implicaba implícitamente a él y a Derek. El moreno suspiró profundo y se incorporó del todo, alejándose, para quedarse sentado a un lado de la cama.

 

-No voy a follar contigo, Stiles- soltó, bajando la mirada y fijando la vista en sus manos. Stiles sintió cómo se desinflaba toda la poca autoestima que Kharma había logrado construir el día anterior. Derek se giró a mirarlo, completamente serio y el castaño volvió a sentir el miedo que la mirada seria e imperturbable de Derek le provocaba antes- No quiero… Dios!- bufó, pasándose la mano por el cabello, nervioso- Yo no quiero _follar_ contigo, Stiles. Yo quiero…- Stiles enarcó una ceja porque algo, muy dentro de él, le hacía saber cuál era la frase que continuaba y extrañamente eso le provocaba un placer indescriptible- Quiero hacerte el amor- soltó Derek, muy rápido, en medio de un resoplido frustrado, como si aquello fuera lo más difícil que le ha tocado decir en su vida entera- Stiles se mordió el labio, sonriendo.

 

-Es lo más lindo que me han dicho en la vida- susurró, acomodándose en la cama, de modo de apoyar su cabeza en las piernas de Derek, ganándose una nerviosa y ansiosa mirada por parte del moreno- ¿Puedo contarle a Kharma lo que me has dicho?- preguntó, muy bajito, poniendo ojos de cachorrito abandonado y Derek no pudo más que reír ante la ocurrencia, pero enseguida volvió a ponerse serio.

 

-Si lo haces voy a rebanarte la garganta… con mis dientes- musitó, rememorando la primera vez que se habían quedado a solas con el castaño.

 

-Ya no creo ninguna de tus amenazas, sourwolf- rió Stiles, levantándose de la cama, y Derek tuvo que forzarse a entrelazar las manos para evitar hacer alguna locura porque… Stiles… delante suyo… a muy pocos centímetros de distancia… sólo con bóxers….- Ya que no haremos nada más interesante, voy a darme una ducha- suspiró el castaño, sin mirarlo, mientras buscaba algo de ropa en sus cajones, pero ni siquiera llegó a ver los pantalones que se pondría porque antes que se diera cuenta estaba nuevamente sobre el colchón, con Derek encima de él, comiéndole la boca, metiéndole la lengua casi hasta la garganta y, OHPORDIOS, “masajeándole” la terrible erección mañanera bajo sus bóxers. Stiles soltó un gemido necesitado, aferrándose a la espalda del hombre lobo, comenzando a moverse contra él con ansiedad, desesperación, lujuria. Esta vez sus manos no temblaban demasiado, por lo que cogió los bordes de la camiseta de Derek y la tironeó hasta sacarla y dejar al moreno con el torso desnudo y, OHPORDIOS, iba a sufrir un aneurisma al ver –Y TOCAR!- esos abdominales donde… chico, podría lavarse ropa en esos abdominales!

 

-Stilessss- suspiró Derek, lamiéndole el cuello, siguiendo el camino de lunares que parecía invitarlo a dejarse llevar por los deseos más oscuros que se apoderaban de él en esos momentos, mientras su lobo ronroneaba satisfecho contra su pecho. El castaño prácticamente se deshizo entre sus manos al escuchar ese susurro-suspiro-jadeo contra su oreja y enterró sus dedos en la desnuda espalda del hombre lobo, pidiendo más, pidiendo todo, pidiendo lo que fuera que Derek quisiera darle en esos momentos.

 

Esta vez sus manos fueron más hábiles desabrochando los pantalones que el moreno llevaba y éste no hizo ningún amago por detenerlo y, por el contrario, soltó un profundo gemido para luego morder- siempre con sus dientes humanos- el hombro del chico cuando éste envolvió su dureza con sus suaves y delicadas manos.

 

-Por favor…- gimió Stiles, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, tratando de contener el orgasmo que luchaba por escapar. Derek depositó un suave beso sobre el lugar donde le había mordido antes y, retirando él su mano y haciendo que el chico retirara la suya, comenzó a embestirlo, suavemente, rozando sus erecciones, provocándole a ambos escalofríos que les recorrieron la espina dorsal- No… Derek… quiero…- el orgasmo eligió ese momento para golpearlo de lleno, y se corrió con fuerza, manchando su estómago y el de Derek, quien no tardó en seguirlo, ahogando un profundo gruñido contra su cuello.- Jo.der.- gimió el castaño, sintiéndose de pronto convertido en una madeja de lana. Derek se incorporó, y lo miró, sonriendo por tercera vez aquella mañana y depositó un casto beso en los labios del chico, para luego incorporarse por completo y buscar algo con que limpiarse ambos, aunque con gusto se quedaría con el olor del chico completamente sobre él para que todos pudieran sentirlo. Para que todos supieran que había hecho correrse como un camión a Stiles- No voy a quejarme- susurró entonces el castaño, captando la atención del moreno, quien en esos momentos le limpiaba el estómago con una dedicación única- Pero… ¿Siempre será así?- gimió bajito, indicando con su sola mirada a lo que se refería.

 

-No aún Stiles…

 

-¿Es porque tengo 17 años?- lo cortó el castaño, incorporándose y mirándolo a los ojos.

 

-Es porque eres mi pareja de por vida- explicó él, tirando la toalla que había usado al piso- Y la primera vez que tú y yo… hagamos el amor… estarás marcado- Stiles enarcó una ceja, dudoso- Cualquier criatura sobrenatural sabrá, sólo con olfatearte, que eres mi pareja.

 

-No tengo miedo- se apresuró a decir Stiles, ganándose la, atención, CUARTA sonrisa de la mañana.

 

-Lo sé… nunca lo has tenido- musitó Derek, volviendo a besarlo suavemente- Pero, no crees que habría que hablar con la manada antes para que no les sorprenda lo que huelan en ti?- la boca de Stiles formó una perfecta “O” al comprender a qué se refería Derek, y asintió quedamente.

 

-¿Crees que se lo tomarán a mal?- titubeó Stiles, mirándolo nervioso.

 

-No lo creo- respondió Derek- Pero…

 

-Es mejor esperar- lo interrumpió Stiles y Derek lo miró, inseguro- Es mejor no interrumpir el entrenamiento y nuestros intentos por detener al nerjav con cosas que podrían distraer al grupo.- el moreno asintió quedamente y Stiles se encogió de hombros, tranquilo- está bien- sonrió y Derek se sorprendió de lo bien que parecían entenderse y se sintió idiota por no haberse dado cuenta antes.- ahora sí me iré a dar una ducha, quedé en ir a almorzar con mi padre hoy, así que…

 

-De acuerdo- asintió Derek, levantándose y volviendo a ponerse la chaqueta.

 

-Te pasarás esta noche?- tanteó Stiles, dudoso y el moreno asintió, para luego acercarse y darle un beso suave, pero profundo, y entonces se acercó a la ventana, para salir.

 

******

 

Chris estaba sumido en los papeles que estudiaba sobre la mesa, cuando su teléfono móvil sonó sobre el escritorio. El cazador lo tomó con descuido y contestó, sin despegar la vista de los documentos.

 

-¿Diga?

 

-¿Señor Argent?- la voz del otro lado de la línea le sonaba vagamente familiar, pero sobretodo entrecortada, como si fuera con miedo.

 

-Sí, ¿Quién habla?

 

-Soy Oliver… Oliver Clarkson… amigo de Kharma- explicó el muchacho y Chris lo recordó como el muchacho rubio que había llegado al cumpleaños de Stilinski- No es mi intención molestarlo, pero…- el muchacho se calló y Chris se removió con impaciencia. ¿Acaso iba a pedirle su bendición para salir con su sobrina?- Sé que usted es cazador- el hombre frunció el ceño ante la revelación- Escuché a uno de mis compañeros hablando con usted el otro día, sobre el ataque de un león de montaña… no es un león de montaña.

 

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, muchacho?- lo cortó entonces Chris, comenzando a impacientarse, pues el tono de voz del muchacho le resultaba extraño.

 

-Es un gato montés… muy grande… me ha atacado y…- las alarmas de Chris se dispararon de inmediato. Claro, el muchacho estaba interesado en Kharma, probablemente se habría acercado a ella más de la cuenta durante el cumpleaños, o habría ido por ahí anunciándole a los cuatro vientos que estaba interesado en la chica y el nerjav había decidido quitar del camino a un futuro oponente. ¿Qué tan idiota era la gente estos días?

 

-¿Dónde estás?- preguntó entonces, levantándose de su asiento y saliendo del despacho.

 

-En el bosque… mi patrulla está a un lado del camino… me oculté en un tronco caído…

 

-Quédate ahí- ordenó Chris, saliendo al jardín- Vamos en camino- finalizó la llamada y le hizo señas a dos de sus cazadores que custodiaban los alrededores y los tres partieron por el camino al centro, mirando atentos hasta encontrar la patrulla del muchacho.

 

Estaba a unos 2 kilómetros de la casa, y los tres cazadores bajaron del jeep, cargando sus armas, mirando con cautela alrededor. Se internaron en el bosque, buscando algún tronco caído, con la única intención de encontrar al muchacho y salir de ahí. Chris sabía muy bien que no sería fácil enfrentar al nerjav, en especial si no sabían qué tipo de armas o balas podían causarle verdadero daño.

 

- _Chris_

El rubio se giró dudoso y miró alrededor, frunciendo el ceño. Estaba seguro de que había escuchado a Kharma llamándolo, pero no había ni rastros de la joven, y el sonido había sonado como un susurro. Su corazón comenzó a palpitar más fuerte cuando recordó un momento anterior, cuando se había enfrentado al kanima en una fábrica abandonada y el suave susurro de Kharma había llegado hasta sus oídos, llamándolo. Aquella vez había estado en peligro y la joven había parecido advertírselo. Lo entendió tarde. Cuando el gigantesco gato montés saltó sobre él y los cazadores ninguno de ellos pudo hacer nada para defenderse.

 

********

 

Kharma salió al patio trasero, donde ya todos se hallaban entrenando y bebió un sorbo de su café, mirándolos divertida. Le gustaba la idea de estar formando un grupo tan variopinto. Le gustaba el fuerte lazo que se estaba formando entre todos, incluso Chris aceptando que Derek y Peter Hale entrenaran en su patio trasero. Por sobre todo le gustaba la idea de que su abuelo, su “querida” tía y sus “amados” padres estuvieran revolcándose en sus tumbas. Y si aún estuvieran vivos, probablemente sufrirían un infarto cardíaco al ver semejante escena. Sonrió para sí misma, recordando la vez que su padre se había enterado de su naciente amistad con Laura Hale (gracias a Kate, claro) y le había dicho _“Cazadores y bestias no pueden ser amigos, Kharma!”_. Quisiera tenerlo en frente para sonreírle con toda su socarronería de siempre y decirle “Estás seguro de eso?”

 

-No he visto a Chris, ¿Está bien?- Peter se acercó hasta ella, mientras Derek seguía entrenando a los betas y Allison continuaba intentando que Lydia y Stiles acertaran a la diana.

 

-Debió salir por algo de su trabajo esta mañana- explicó la joven y el hombre lobo la miró ceñudo- Supuestamente era por temas de trabajo- suspiró entonces la joven, tomando la taza entre sus dos manos, pensativa- Pero la verdad creo que está buscando más cazadores para su grupo.- Peter asintió, quedamente y fijó la vista en los adolescentes, que comenzaban a tomarse un receso.

 

-Jamás voy a acertar con la diana, ¿Qué tal si me dedico a la investigación solamente?- bufó Stiles, acercándose y dejándose caer sobre la escalinata de madera.

 

-Stiles, no nos interesa la historia de la circuncisión masculina- se quejó Lydia y el aludido la miró molesto- Concéntrate y ocúpate de mejorar con la ballesta.- Allison ocultó la risa en una exagerada tos, contagiando a Scott que se había acercado hasta ella. Kharma también sonrió. Era obvio que Lydia también necesitaba concentrarse con la ballesta.- Y yo sigo pensando que la información que encontré ayer es más que útil para detener los intentos del nerjav- puntualizó, sin mirar a nadie en particular.

 

El ambiente se tensó casi por magia, porque en realidad a nadie le interesaba hablar de eso. Kharma, porque ya estaba harta de que todos quienes la rodeaban la miraran como si fuera un bicho con dos cabezas cada vez que hacía mención a que aún era virgen. Demonios! Cómo dejar de serlo? No era como si pudiera llevar algún novio a casa y decirle “Ey, ellos son mis padres, les gusta cazar lobos y de vez en cuando espantar con ballestas a mis pretendientes.” Su vida no había sido fácil para formar relaciones, teniendo a los padres que tenía, no la culpen por ello.

 

A Peter tampoco es que le complaciera mucho hablar del tema. Desde que Lydia lo había mencionado no dejaba de pensar que en su desesperación Kharma fuera a liarse con cualquiera con tal de detener al nerjav. Sí, quería que la joven hiciera su vida y fuera feliz. Pero no de esa forma.

 

Stiles por su parte… veía a Kharma casi como una hermana mayor y no podía negar que lo ponía un poco celoso el pensar que pudiera existir otro hombre en su vida y que él pasara a ser un amigo más al que no hay que prestarle atención. Sí, disfrutaba teniendo la atención fraternal de la joven, ¿Iban a matarlo por eso? Derek tampoco estaba interesado en el tema. Si bien en el pasado habían tenido cierta historia extraña, no podía olvidar que Kharma se había acercado a él cuando nadie más lo había hecho en la escuela y que habían ido desarrollando un fuerte lazo de fraternidad… hasta que Kate había aparecido en su vida. Y además ahora le gustaba la idea de que si él no estaba, la joven protegería a Stiles.

 

Los betas de Derek tampoco querían hablar del tema. No conocían del todo bien a Kharma, y no tenían la relación que Stiles, Scott o Allison parecían tener con ella, así que sentían que sería inadecuado opinar al respecto, además, podían notar la tensión que se apoderaba del cuerpo de su alma cuando el tema salía a flote. Si a Derek le molestaba, a ellos también les molestaría. La manada era así. Punto.

 

-Lydia, cariño, creo que es mejor dejar el tema, ¿No crees?- musitó entonces Peter, en un intento por relajar el ambiente que, de pronto, podía cortarse con cuchillo. La aludida resopló, mirándolos a todos como si fueran idiotas por no darse cuenta.

 

-Es tan sencillo como que Kharma se acueste con Peter y el nerjav dejará de incordiar- soltó, cruzándose de brazos.

 

Todos se quedaron congelados en su sitio, mirándola como si hubiera dicho el peor disparate del mundo. Kharma escupió todo el café que tenía en la boca, mientras Peter le palmeaba la espalda, preocupado, y los betas miraron a Derek como diciéndole _“¿Qué hacemos, papi? ¿La mordemos, papi?”._ Peter no quería, de verdad que no, pero… por primera vez deseó que Lydia no hubiera sido inmune y hubiera muerto cuando él la mordió en el campo de lacrosse, ya tanto tiempo atrás. La chica, a lo largo del tiempo, había demostrado tener menos filtro oral que Stiles y aquello comenzaba a ser un incordio.

 

-Nadie se va a acostar con nadie sólo por detener a un bicho, Lydia- fue Derek el que habló y Kharma le agradeció con la mirada cuando dejó de toser.

 

-Claro- bufó Lydia, mirándose las uñas- Porque nadie aquí se ha dado cuenta de cómo se miran esos dos- Kharma tragó saliva nerviosa cuando Allison le dirigió una mirada de lo más sospechosa- Y, por supuesto, tampoco nadie ha notado que tú y Stiles se hacen ojitos cada vez que creen que alguien no los mira.

 

Kharma estaba a punto de hablar. Aunque aún se estaba debatiendo entre simplemente hablar o lanzarle la taza por la cabeza a Lydia. Pero uno de los cazadores que resguardaba el terreno se acercó a ella y le susurró al oído, preguntándole si podía hablar a solas con ella.

 

-¿Por qué no retoman el entrenamiento? Cualquier cosa, con tal que Lydia deje de hablar, por Dios!- bufó entonces la morena, dejando la taza sobre una mesilla y se adentró en la casa.

 

-Khari tiene razón, ¿Volvamos a lo nuestro, no?- indicó entonces Allison, tomando nuevamente el arco y haciéndole señas a los otros dos humanos para que se levantaran de donde se hallaban sentados.

 

-Pero que conste que ninguno de los cuatro ha negado nada- continuó Lydia

 

-Lydia, cierra la puta boca de una vez- gruñó Derek, volviendo a tomar posición con los betas, y la chica le dirigió una sonrisa soberbia.

 

-Por favor… ¿Podemos abandonar el tema por completo?- gimió Scott, mirando a Stiles y Derek alternativamente- No… sólo no sigamos hablando, ¿Vale?

 

Derek iba a hablar para decir que Scott tenía razón, porque no era ni el momento ni la forma para hablar de lo que tenían que hablar, pero el latir violento de un corazón le hizo dirigir su vista hacia el porche, donde Kharma se acercó a Peter, completamente descolocada y ojos vidriosos, y le susurró algo, con lo que Peter también se tensó de inmediato. Su tío le dirigió una mirada seria, que le decía a todas vistas _“Mantenlos ocupados”_ y se adentró en la cocina junto a Kharma.

-De acuerdo- musitó Derek, volviendo su atención al entrenamiento- ¿Qué tal si sacas toda esa incomodidad, Scott?- el aludido lo miró, con el ceño fruncido- ¿Te animas contra tres betas?- Scott sonrió, socarrón e incluso Allison, Stiles y Lydia detuvieron su comienzo de entrenamiento para fijar la atención en los lobos- Yo volveré en un minuto y veremos quién se corona como el mejor beta- musitó Derek, dirigiéndose hacia la cocina.

 

Cuando entró, Kharma conversaba con algunos cazadores, que asentían quedamente ante cada una de las palabras de la joven y Peter se hallaba del otro lado de la mesa, completamente serio.

 

-¿Qué ha sucedido?- preguntó entonces Derek y la joven se volvió hacia él cuando terminó de dar sus instrucciones a los cazadores y estos salieron de la cocina.

 

-Ha atacado a Chris- repuso ella, con la voz ahogada y los ojos llenos de lágrimas- Al parecer alguien lo llamó esta mañana, Chris salió y tomó a dos cazadores para que lo acompañaran porque había un chico atacado por el nerjav en el bosque y estaba cerca de la carretera.

 

-¿Quién era el chico?

 

-No lo dijo… no a los cazadores que se quedaron aquí, al menos- explicó la joven, tratando de mantener la respiración tranquila- Debo ir al hospital…

 

-Vamos contigo- la cortó Derek, completamente decidido.

 

-Será mejor que se queden… necesito comprobar cómo está Chris antes de decírselo a Allison- musitó, sintiendo cómo el nudo que se había instalado en su garganta se hacía más y más apretado.

 

-Puede ser una trampa, Kharma- dijo Peter- Tendrás que pasar por el camino rodeado de bosque cuando vayas al hospital… él puede estar esperando.

 

-Ve con ella- dijo Derek, no como una orden, sino como una petición, aunque sabía que su tío no se negaría aunque se lo ordenara como un déspota- Yo me quedaré aquí y los mantendré ocupados- Kharma asintió y sin mediar aviso lo abrazó con fuerza, suspirando un débil “gracias”.

 

Cuando Peter y Kharma se fueron, seguidos por tres cazadores en otro vehículo, Derek regresó al patio trasero para continuar con el entrenamiento, manteniendo todos sus pensamientos y sentimientos en calma para que nadie sospechara nada. Todos seguían entrenando, y Scott parecía estar dando una buena batalla contra sus tres betas, mientras Lydia parecía mucho más certera a la diana esta vez, con Allison a su lado sonriendo orgullosa. Fue Stiles quien se acercó a él, completamente serio, y eso era alarmante.

 

-¿Qué ha sucedido?- preguntó el adolescente, en un hilo de voz, como si no quisiera que los demás escucharan.

 

-Nada- mintió Derek, fingiéndose sorprendido de la pregunta.

 

-No me mientas, Derek… ¿Dónde está Kharma?

 

-Ha ido al supermercado con Peter- volvió a mentir Derek, pero había algo en la mirada de Stiles que le pareció extraño.

 

-Sigues mintiendo- le espetó Stiles- Puedo sentir…- el adolescente bufó, incómodo, y Derek pudo comprender que lo que estaba a punto de decir sonaba loco incluso para ellos- Puedo sentir que Kharma está agitada- el moreno frunció el ceño, mirándolo dudoso. – No se cómo… ni porqué… pero lo siento.

 

Derek lo cogió del brazo y lo llevó hasta la cocina, cerrando la puerta tras ellos. Tenía sus dudas al respecto, y no quería hablar acerca de eso aún, mucho menos con todo lo que estaba sucediendo, pero con cada cosa que sucedía, cada vez se convencía que tal vez los mitos y leyendas que le contaba su madre de pequeño no eran tan mitos y leyendas y, tal vez…

 

-Chris ha sido atacado- susurró entonces, ganándose una consternada mirada por parte de Stiles- Kharma, Peter y otros tres cazadores fueron al hospital a ver su situación.

 

-Pero Allison… hay que decírselo- dijo el castaño, comenzando a temblar

 

-Kharma quiere comprobar cómo está Chris antes de decirle algo a Allison- explicó Derek y Stiles asintió suavemente. El moreno no pudo evitarse cuál habría sido su reacción si hubiera dicho que el mantenerlo en secreto de Allison había sido su idea.- Nos llamará desde el hospital.

 

-Al menos deberíamos decírselo a Scott- indicó entonces Stiles, restregándose las manos contra la sudadera- Allison va a volverse loca cuando lo sepa…

 

-Scott será el único capaz de calmarla- asintió Derek, interrumpiéndolo, comprendiendo a lo que se refería Stiles. Cuando regresaron al patio trasero, Derek dio por finalizado el entrenamiento de hombres lobos y los dejó descansar, al menos un rato, para luego pedirle a Scott que lo ayudara con algo dentro de la casa. Tal como se imaginó, Scott se descontroló bastante con la noticia, pero prometió mantenerse calmado y asegurarse de mantener en calma a Allison cuando le comunicaran la noticia. Para fingir, prepararon algo de té helado y lo llevaron al patio, siendo recibidos con vítores de agradecimiento.

 

Una hora más tarde Kharma llamó a Derek, pidiéndole que le diera la noticia al resto, pues ya habían visto a Chris y por alguna retorcida razón el nerjav sólo lo había herido lo suficiente para dejarlo inconsciente por unos momentos, pues ahora el cazador estaba bastante mejor y completamente despierto, aunque los dos cazadores que lo acompañaban no habían tenido la misma suerte y ahora reposaban en diferentes cámaras de la morgue.

 

Como era de esperar, Allison se descontroló por completo cuando lo supo, y Scott se mantuvo abrazándola fuerte, apegándole a él y susurrándole palabras de calma al oído. Finalmente decidieron salir al hospital, pero tampoco podían ir todos porque llamarían mucho la atención de todos, así que sólo fueron Scott y Allison, en el auto de ella, mientras que el resto se quedaría en la casa, aguardando nuevas noticias. Stiles y Lydia volverían a revisar el bestiario, mientras Derek y sus lobos prepararían algo de comer.

 

El teléfono de Derek volvió a sonar varios minutos después y el hombre lobo contestó, mientras se limpiaba las manos en un mantel.

 

-Kharma…

 

-Derek, ¿Dónde está Stiles?- lo interrumpió la joven, con voz alterada.

 

-En la sala, con Lydia, están examinando el bestiario una vez más- explicó Derek, frunciendo el ceño.

 

-Mantenlo cerca siempre- ordenó ella, como si hablara entre dientes- Él es su objetivo, se lo dijo a Chris- Derek no necesitó más palabras y se dirigió a la sala de estar, bajo la curiosa mirada de sus betas, pero allí sólo encontró a Lydia.

 

-Lydia, ¿Dónde está Stiles?- preguntó, sintiendo cómo su corazón comenzaba a volverse loco dentro de su pecho. La chica lo miró, enarcando una ceja.

 

-Ha ido al baño- respondió, soltando un resoplido de fastidio- Deja de ser tan territorial, Derek…

 

-Luego te llamo, Red- musitó, finalizando la llamada y dirigiéndose al baño de la primera planta, pero la puerta estaba abierta y no había ni señales de Stiles allí. El teléfono resbaló entre sus manos al sentir la esencia que inundaba el pasillo. Era el característico olor de Stiles, pero estaba mezclado con un olor semejante al almizcle. Sus fosas nasales le indicaron que ese era un olor conocido. Lo había sentido hacía no muchos días, cuando Peter había salido del bosque con una inconsciente Kharma entre sus brazos. Derek sintió cómo el corazón se le detenía y el color huía de su piel. El nerjav había estado allí. El nerjav se había llevado a Stiles.

 

*****

 

Stiles salió del baño, secándose las manos sobre la pernera de los pantalones y se sobresaltó al notar a alguien a su lado.

 

-¿Qué tal, Stiles?- Oliver lo miraba sonriendo, pero era una sonrisa que le puso todos los pelos de punta.

 

-Oliver… ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?- gimió, tratando de calmar su corazón

 

-Tu padre está preocupado por ti, así que he venido a buscarte- explicó el rubio, tranquilamente.

 

-¿Mi padre?- preguntó el adolescente, extrañado.

 

-Sí… ya sabes, todo eso de hombres lobos y cazadores… lo ha descolocado un poco- musitó Oliver, como si le estuviera hablando del último partido de los Mets. Stiles tragó saliva dudoso, ¿Cómo demonios su padre se había enterado de los hombres lobo y los cazadores?- Ahora, ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo?- puntualizó entonces el rubio, levantando un arma y apuntándolo con ella. Stiles no necesitó más.

 

-Eres tú, ¿Verdad?- masculló entre dientes, mirándolo furioso, y Oliver le devolvió una sonrisa socarrona- ¿Qué pretendes hacer?

 

-Voy a meterle una bala en la cabeza a tu padre si no vienes conmigo- explicó el rubio, todo tranquilidad- Y voy a matarte a ti y a tus lobitos si intentas gritar siquiera. Ahora… camina- ordenó, indicándole la puerta al final de pasillo que daba al garaje.

 

Stiles sabía que estaba perdido. El hombre era un lunático incluso peor que Peter cuando era lunático. No podía gritar ni advertir a los demás porque entonces le dispararía y él quería seguir vivo, gracias. Tampoco podía negarse y resguardarse de la forma que fuera para que el rubio no le disparara, porque entonces sería su padre quien pagara las consecuencias, y no quería perder a su padre, gracias. Sólo deseó que los demás pudieran encontrarlo, que siguiera vivo cuando lo hicieran, y que ni Kharma ni Derek fueran lo suficientemente idiotas como ir a por él solos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, este es el penúltimo capítulo de la primera parte. Espero no haber aburrido a nadie y que hayan disfrutado leyendo la historia, tanto como disfruté yo escribiéndola.  
> La segunda parte no tardará en llegar y espero que les guste :)
> 
> Abrazos!!!!!


	10. Final

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El nerjav ha puesto todas sus piezas sobre el tablero... es la hora de que la gran manada de Beacon Hills haga el siguiente movimiento. Aunque ello conlleve algunas vidas.

Cuando los Argent regresaron a la casa (De alguna misteriosa forma, Kharma había convencido a todos en el hospital de que Chris estaría mejor en su propia casa), todos se reunieron en la sala de estar. Era verdad que Chris no había salido tan lastimado y parecía que el nerjav incluso hubiese sido realmente cuidadoso con él, a diferencia de los otros dos cazadores, a quienes, por lo que Peter había contado, habían tenido que recogerlos por partes.

 

Derek estaba desesperado por salir de la casa y partir rumbo a buscar a Stiles, pero Kharma le había dejado en claro que como se atreviera a cruzar el umbral de la puerta antes de hacer un plan estratégico –ENTRE TODOS- le dispararía sus mejores balas de acónito.

 

Los primeros minutos fue todo preguntar a Chris cómo estaba, cómo se sentía, qué más había logrado averiguar del nerjav, si éste había hecho alguna otra mención y otras cosas. Luego, los cinco minutos siguientes… bueno, Derek estaba completamente seguro de que no le molestaría tener que ver algo así, siempre y cuando fueran otros y no él o su manada quienes estuvieran frente a Kharma.

 

Derek jamás en todo lo que la conocía la había visto enojada. Incluso hubo momentos en que pensó que Kharma nunca se enojaba por nada. Ahora podía dar fe de que la joven sí que se enojaba. Y bastante. Fueron cinco minutos en que la joven gritó y fulminó con la mirada a los cazadores que se habían quedado “custodiando la casa”, y de hecho Derek podría jurar que escuchó un par de veces la expresión “malditos inútiles”. Los cazadores probablemente pensaron que culpar a los lobos que cuidaban el interior de la casa sería una buena escapatoria. Fue el peor error que podrían haber cometido. Kharma se encabronó aún más y siguió gritándoles unos cuantos minutos extras. Chris asentía quedamente mientras la escuchaba, sin siquiera molestarse en intervenir.

 

Entonces Derek lo comprendió. El por qué los mayores en su familia habían estado tan contentos de que la menor de los Argent en Beacon Hills se hiciera tan amiga suya y de Laura. Por qué Edward Argent había montado en cólera cuando se enteró de que su única hija se juntaba con lobos. Por qué Kate odiaba tanto a la muchacha. Kharma era la sucesora en la línea de líderes en los Argent. Kate había nacido en la generación de los cazadores guerreros, y lo había dejado más que claro cuando había tomado parte en el incendio que había acabado con casi todos los Hale. Kharma, en cambio, era la que observaba, la que escuchaba, la que hablaba, la que jamás se enfrentaba a nadie, porque por sus venas corría la sangre líder, la que se queda frente al escritorio, planificando toda la estrategia.

 

Derek no pudo más que agradecer al cielo de aquello, porque no había mejores manos para aquel cargo. Estimaba a Allison, y sabía que si algo le sucedía a Kharma ella sería la siguiente en la línea de sucesión, pero a diferencia de la adolescente, Kharma también había sufrido un intento de manipulación por parte de su abuelo, y Kharma había correspondido refugiándose aún más en los Hale. La morena jamás había dejado de lado sus creencias y principios, y eso la convertía en la mejor líder de cazadores que un grupo podría tener. Atacaría a los precisos. Atacaría a quienes la atacaban.

 

-¿Dónde está el teléfono de Stiles?- preguntó de pronto la joven, sacando de sus pensamientos a Derek, quien miró a Lydia. La chica se encogió en su asiento, dudosa.

 

-No lo he visto, probablemente lo llevaba con él cuando… cuando…- y entonces comenzó a sollozar sin poder controlarse- Dios, es mi culpa… debí preocuparme cuando tardó más de la cuenta… yo pensé que…

 

-Me interesa muy poco lo que hayas pensado, Lydia- bufó Kharma y todos la miraron sorprendidos de la frialdad con que estaba actuando. La joven sólo chasqueó la lengua y sacó su propio teléfono, marcando el número del castaño, pero nadie cogió la llamada. Entonces abrió los mensajes y tecleó algo rápido, ante la curiosa mirada de todos. Cuando terminó, alzó la vista y los observó, mostrando nuevamente su mirada cálida y, esta vez, llena de miedo- Si Stiles tenía su teléfono, es obvio que el nerjav verá el mensaje- Peter iba a hablar, pero ella lo silenció- Le he dicho que nos reunamos en un lugar neutro y que lleve a Stiles con él, haremos un cambio- todos comenzaron a hablar al mismo tiempo, diciéndole que estaba loca si pensaban que dejaría que hiciera aquello- No va a haber un cambio de verdad… Dios!- gimió, lanzando una mirada de súplica sobre Chris, quien se encogió de hombros- Pero necesitamos que saque a Stiles de donde lo tenga, no podemos encontrarlo de otra forma…

 

-Yo puedo- soltó entonces Derek, apretando los puños. Sabía que no era el momento ni la forma, pero no había otra opción.

 

-¿Qué, por que eres un alfa?- gruñó Scott, quien parecía casi tan alterado como Kharma- Isaac y yo lo intentamos, el nerjav se aseguró de dejar esencias falsas por todos lados, es imposible…

 

-Yo puedo- masculló entre dientes Derek, cortando el discurso del moreno- Porque es mi pareja de por vida- el silencio sepulcral que siguió a esa frase se vio mezclado con leves jadeos de sorpresa y miradas de lo más impertérritas.- Puedo encontrar la esencia de Stiles por sobre cualquier otra- prosiguió, rezando todo lo que conocía para que dejaran de mirarlo con esos ojos como platos.

 

-Perfecto- musitó entonces Kharma, cuando su teléfono sonó, señalando un nuevo mensaje de texto. La joven lo leyó y suspiró, para luego alzar la vista- Derek, irás con tus betas… y Scott- se apresuró a decir, antes de que el chico la mirada molesto- Y Peter- el aludido la miró, frunciendo el ceño- Allison y Lydia se quedaran junto a Chris y los cazadores… Yo iré a dejar algún rastro falso por el bosque, y luego nos veremos aquí.

 

-No irás por Stiles?- inquirió Peter, mirándola fijamente.

 

-No- la joven miró a Derek, quien asintió quedamente- Debemos asegurarnos de que el nerjav se mantenga ocupado buscándome, por lo que dejaré rastros falsos, al menos hasta que me avisen que Stiles ya está a salvo.

 

-¿Y qué tal si te encuentra?- preguntó entonces Allison, nada convencida con el plan.

 

-Vamos a intentar no pensar en esa opción- susurró Kharma y miró a Derek- Cuando quieras- el aludido asintió, y se dirigió a la puerta, junto al resto de lobos. Peter se quedó un momento atrás, mirando a Kharma con aire acusador- Estaré bien- asintió ella, con lo que Peter suspiró profundo y siguió a su sobrino.

 

****

 

Stiles suspiró profundo, sintiendo cómo las muñecas le escocían por las firmes amarras que le había hecho Oliver. El sujeto revisaba su teléfono móvil como si fuera propio y emitió una leve risita de triunfo cuando el aparato sonó, informando de un nuevo mensaje de texto.

 

-Vaya, vaya…- musitó, acercándose hasta Stiles, enseñándole la pantalla del teléfono. Stiles enarcó una ceja al leerlo. ¿De verdad eso lo había escrito Kharma? Vaya lenguaje!- ¿No te parece tierno de su parte que realmente crea que te llevaré conmigo? Como si yo no supiera que lo que en realidad quiere es rescatarte porque no tienen ni la más remota idea de dónde estás- sonrió, socarrón, jugueteando con el teléfono entre sus manos y Stiles volvió a suspirar.

 

-¿Sabes? Cuando veía películas siempre me preguntaba ¿Por qué rayos los malos son siempre tan idiotas que hablan, y hablan, y hablan? ¿No les saldría mejor ir directamente al psicólogo y…- su perorata se vio cortada bruscamente por un fuerte golpe que Oliver le propinó con su propio teléfono. Suerte que no tenía un Nokia 5110.

 

-Espero que sigas teniendo el mismo humor cuando regrese- le espetó Oliver, guardándose el teléfono en su bolsillo- Porque vamos a divertirnos mucho los tres- finalizó, saliendo del lugar.

 

Stiles no tenía ni la más remota de dónde estaba. Ni bien había subido al coche patrulla de Oliver, éste le había puesto una bolsa de trapo sobre la cabeza y no había sido capaz de reconocer el camino que el rubio había tomado. Parecía una vieja cabaña abandonada, y el olor alrededor era de humedad, bosque, y algo como ceniza. También podía sentir el olor a muerte que había en aquel lugar y parecía que nadie había estado allí en muchísimo tiempo.

 

Trató, inútilmente, de soltar un poco las amarras que le apresaban las muñecas, pero sólo consiguió que las heridas que se había hecho en los intentos anteriores ardieran más. Pensó en gritar pidiendo ayuda, pero… no sabía dónde estaba y siempre cabía la posibilidad de que Oliver pudiera oírlo. La verdad es que si lo pensaba fríamente, lo único bueno de todo aquello es que Oliver le había mentido respecto a su padre. Lo había comprobado cuando, mientras aún iban en el vehículo del rubio, éste había llamado a la comisaría y había hablado con el sheriff diciéndole que se sentía un poco mal y que no podría ir a trabajar esa tarde. Fue la primera vez que Stiles pudo sentir algo de tranquilidad. Su padre estaba bien y aún desinformado acerca de la oscura realidad de Beacon Hills.

 

Pensó en cómo estarían los demás en esos momentos. ¿Se habrían adentrado en el bosque como locos? ¿O estaban haciendo algún magnífico plan? Por el mensaje de texto que había enviado Kharma podía darse por entendido de que la joven estaba furiosa. Se preguntó si el mensaje era de verdad. ¿Hablaba en serio Kharma cuando le decía a Oliver que se reuniría con él y que llevara a Stiles? ¿De verdad ella creería que Oliver llevaría a Stiles con él?

 

Era imposible que la joven fuera tan inocente, y además… los demás no la dejarían, ¿Verdad? Vamos, que él tampoco era tan importante para que todos se arriesgaran a perder a uno de sus eslabones más fuertes. Se removió nervioso sobre la silla, pensando en cómo se había sentido cuando Kharma se había enterado de lo del señor Argent. Él había sentido la frustración, la alteración de Kharma, como si fueran uno. Y había sentido esa ansiedad todo el camino en automóvil, y por un buen rato mientras Oliver lo ataba a aquella silla. Pero de pronto… todo aquello había desaparecido. Y ahora Stiles sentía resignación, calma, tranquilidad, como si todo hubiera acabado. Y aquello lo desconcertaba aún más.

 

Sintió ruidos fuera de la vieja cabaña y puso todos sus sentidos alerta. Sólo hacía minutos que Oliver había salido, ¿Había regresado tan pronto? ¿Y si todo lo del mensaje era una trampa y el nerjav lo había descubierto? ¿Y si venía a desquitarse con él?

 

La puerta se abrió, emitiendo un leve chirrido, y Stiles entrecerró los ojos, tratando de descubrir de quién era la silueta, pero entonces cinco siluetas más le devolvieron el alma al cuerpo, la cual se asentó mucho más cuando sintió las ásperas manos y la preocupada voz.

 

-¿Estás bien?

 

Stiles miró a Derek, sonriendo aliviado. En aquellos momentos pagaría por ver la cara de Oliver cuando descubriera que lo habían engañado. Derek rompió las amarras y lo tiró hacia él, envolviéndolo en un abrazo fuerte, respirando agitado contra su cuello.

 

-Derek, debemos irnos- fue Peter quien habló y Stiles lo miró, interrogativo. La voz del hombre sonaba alarmada, preocupada, ansiosa. El castaño entonces reconoció al resto de la “comitiva”, Isaac, Boyd, Erica y Scott lo miraban, con una mezcla extraña de emociones en el rostro. Felices, probablemente por rescatarlo con vida; alertas, como si esperaran que en cualquier momento re apareciera Oliver; y… ¿Desconcertación? ¿Incredulidad? Stiles no podía reconocerlo realmente, pero tampoco tuvo demasiado tiempo para pensar en ello, porque Derek lo arrastró hacia la salida, y los siete salieron, mirando alrededor, caminando cautelosos para no hacer demasiado ruido.

 

Derek lo obligó a subir al automóvil de Scott, mientras Erica, Boyd e Isaac se iban a otro vehículo, posiblemente préstamo  de Chris Argent. Stiles se subió, bajo la atenta mirada de Scott, que lo escrutaba como si quisiera convencerse de que su amigo no tenía ninguna herida. Stiles incluso lo sorprendió olfateando hacia su dirección.

 

-Está todo bien?- preguntó entonces Peter, y Stiles lo miró dudoso, para luego clavar la mirada en Derek. Definitivamente se estaba perdiendo algo.

 

-¿Qué harás?- preguntó entonces Scott, inclinándose sobre Stiles para ver mejor al hombre lobo, quien resopló.

 

-Voy por ella- contestó, transformándose frente a ellos y comenzando a correr con gran velocidad hasta internarse en el bosque. El corazón de Stiles comenzó a palpitar mucho más rápido y Derek pareció notarlo, porque lo miró enseguida.

 

-¿Dónde está Kharma?- preguntó el castaño.

 

-Scott, llévalo a lo de los Argent, que los betas te sigan- ordenó Derek- Iré con Peter- musitó, antes de alejarse rápidamente, evitando las mil preguntas que Stiles le hacía con la mirada. El castaño entonces decidió arremeter contra Scott.

 

-No preguntes, Stiles- le suplicó su amigo, emprendiendo la marcha- Sólo centrémonos en salir con vida de esta- prosiguió, saliendo hacia el camino pavimentado y acelerando todo lo que el automóvil permitía, siendo seguido de cerca por el jeep donde iban los betas.

 

Stiles apretó los dientes, frunciendo el ceño. Maldita estúpida! Había ido sola a enfrentarse a Oliver para que los demás lo rescataran a él! Gruñó molesto, luchando contra las ganas que tenía de abrir la puerta y lanzarse del auto en movimiento para adentrarse en el bosque. Pero sabía que eso sólo empeoraría todo. Sólo tenía que confiar en que todo saldría bien, que Peter y Derek llegarían a tiempo, y que en unos minutos todos estarían nuevamente reunidos en la casa Argent.

 

De alguna forma no podía quedarse conforme con aquel pensamiento. Porque la sensación de resignación, paz y tranquilidad seguía allí, carcomiéndole el alma, y sentía los ojos ardiéndole por las ganas de llorar.

 

Estaban casi llegando a la casa Argent cuando Stiles lo sintió. El dolor punzante, el calor nítido, la sensación de caer al vacío, en medio de la oscuridad, en medio de la soledad. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y sintió que le faltaba el aire.

 

-Para- pidió y Scott lo miró ceñudo, alarmándose al notar su semblante.

 

-Stiles, qué..?

 

-PARA JODER, PARA, ES KHARMA!- gimió el castaño, sintiendo que el dolor le impedía respirar y comenzaba a ahogarse.

 

Sintió el frenazo brusco y el derrape tanto del vehículo en que viajaba él y del que los seguía, pero todo sonaba lejano, como si lo estuviera escuchando bajo el agua. Podía sentir a Scott sacudiéndole, preguntándole qué sucedía, pidiéndole que se tranquilizara y respirara. Pudo sentir el suave tacto de Erica preguntándole si se sentía bien. Podía escuchar a Isaac diciéndoles que debían informar a Derek porque probablemente el nerjav le había hecho algo antes que ellos llegaran. Y él quería. De verdad rezaba al cielo para poder decirles que era Kharma quien estaba mal. Quería pedirles que los buscaran. Pero la voz no le salía, ni siquiera el aire parecía ingresar a su cuerpo. Estaba sufriendo un ataque de pánico. Estaba sufriendo un maldito ataque de pánico y no podía controlarse para decirles lo que sucedía. Lo último que escuchó antes de caer rendido a la inconsciencia fue el lastimero aullido de un hombre lobo a varios metros de distancia.

 

****

 

Kharma lo miró, con el ceño fruncido, apretando la daga en su mano, y Oliver sonrió perversamente, mirándola como quien mira a un molestoso mosquito al que puede sacarse de combate en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

 

-Cómo no me di cuenta de que eras tú- bufó ella, sin quitarle la mirada de encima, observándolo con odio contenido.

 

-Estabas demasiado ocupada manteniendo protegido a tu querido Stiles… y perdiendo el tiempo con el imbécil de Peter Hale- respondió él, avanzando un paso. Kharma apretó la mandíbula ante la mención de los nombres y entrecerró los ojos, como si con eso fuera a matarlo. Oliver amplió su sonrisa y la miró, torciendo la cabeza, como hacen los cachorros- Él está… taaaan enamorado de ti- bufó, escupiendo las palabras- Pude sentirlo cuando estuve en tu casa. La forma en que te mira, la forma en que su corazón late acelerado cada vez que lo tocas… Dios! Kharma, eres una de nosotros, ¿Cómo no podías escuchar su corazón?- la joven suspiró profundo. No, nunca había escuchado el corazón de nadie, apenas el suyo propio cuando le martillaba contra los oídos.

 

-Otra prueba de que no soy como tú- resopló y Oliver rió de buena gana.

 

-Te transformé a los doce, Kharma… aún tenía ponzoña… fue por eso que te ataqué- explicó, acercándose otro paso más- Te estuve siguiendo por tanto tiempo… debo decir… fue placentero encontrarte sola en mitad del bosque. Casi siempre tenías a Peter encima… de la buena forma, claro… aún eras una niña. No podía confesarte la verdad- Oliver puso una mueca desagradable que le puso los pelos de punta a la joven, quien frunció el ceño. ¿De qué verdad hablaba?- Y aún ahora no te lo ha dicho- balbuceó él, con un tono empalagoso, burlón- Está tan enamorado, Kharma… que te aseguro me deleitaré sobre su miseria cuando vea que te ha perdido… para siempre.

 

-Claro, porque voy a preferirte a ti- bufó ella, alzando la daga cuando Oliver se acercó un paso más, pero el rubio se detuvo, frunciendo el ceño, perdiendo toda la socarronería que había cargado durante aquel momento. La miró, como si no pudiera creer lo que veía, como si acabara de darse cuenta de una verdad universal.

 

-No… eres… como yo- barbotó, muy bajo, pero lo suficientemente audible como para que Kharma lo escuchara.

 

-¿Y ahora te das cuenta?- bufó ella, esbozando una media sonrisa. Sonrisa que se vio borrada de un plumazo cuando se perdió dentro de esos ojos azul profundo. No, no era como él. Oliver la había atacado para transformarla, dentro de la edad que aún podía hacerlo, pero ella no se había convertido en nada, probablemente porque era igual de inmune a todo como Lydia. Y Oliver lo descubría ahora. Todos esos años esperando, todos esos años convencido de que su plan había dado resultado. Y ahora, cuando ya no había nada más que hacer… Kharma lo supo antes de que sucediera siquiera, porque en aquel momento mil recuerdos que parecieran enterrados en lo más profundo de su mente vinieron a embotarla, confundirla, marearla, y para cuando se dio cuenta, yacía sobre el suelo, con un dolor punzante en el pecho, escupiendo sangre, sintiendo un suave susurro contra su oído, una voz familiar, apagada varios meses atrás, diciéndole entre dientes al borde de la agonía: _“Siempre estarás maldita, Kharma. Ese es tu karma. Tu propia maldición”._

 

******

 

Peter llegó hasta el claro con el corazón martilleándole contra los oídos y el terror escapándosele por los poros. Podía sentir el olor, la esencia, la calidez… todo. Su corazón se detuvo bruscamente y el aire dejó de llegar a sus pulmones cuando percibió el aroma a sangre que emanaba el delicado cuerpo tumbado sobre el pasto y las hojas secas.

 

-No… no... no…- gimió, acercándose y dejándose caer sobre las rodillas junto a la joven, que le dirigió una mirada dulce. La típica mirada de Kharma. Esa llena de tranquilidad, de jovialidad, que parecía decirte “Todo estará bien”.- Red… joder…- susurró entre dientes, tomando el cuerpo entre sus brazos y aferrándola contra él- Te sacaré de aquí… debo llevarte…

 

-No- gimió ella, posando delicadamente una mano sobre su pecho y obligándolo a mirarla a los ojos- ¿Por qué… porqué nunca me lo dijiste?- susurró y Peter frunció el ceño, tratando de descifrar a qué se refería- Siempre has estado ahí- prosiguió ella, revolviéndose cuando una nueva punzada de dolor le atravesó el pecho y Peter la aferró más fuerte. Ella le acarició la mejilla, dudosa, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos- ¿Desde la primera vez que me viste?- preguntó y entonces Peter entendió y asintió lentamente, sintiendo cómo los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas. Ella sonrió y con esfuerzo se levantó, hasta rosarle suavemente los labios, en un beso tímido y cálido- No me dejes, Peter… por favor… no me sueltes- suspiró, cerrando los ojos y dejándose vencer por la oscuridad.

 

-Red- gimió Peter, sacudiéndola suavemente, pero la mano con la cual le acariciaba la mejilla cayó pesadamente al suelo y su corazón dejó de latir.

 

Incluso en el pueblo se escuchó el profundo y dolorido aullido que surgió desde el bosque, como si un lobo hubiera sido herido en lo más profundo de su ser. Derek se quedó allí de pie, sosteniéndose de un árbol mientras jadeaba agotado, observando con ojos húmedos la escena, y sintiendo dentro suyo como propio el dolor de Peter, que no podía contener sus lágrimas, aferrando el inerte cuerpo entre sus brazos. Nunca antes había visto llorar a su tío, y el dolor que emanaba de sus lágrimas se hacía tan tangible que casi podía tomarlo con las manos y saborearlo en su boca. Un dolor amargo. Un dolor profundo.

 

Su teléfono comenzó a sonar, llamando la atención de Peter, quien lo observó, temblando de dolor. Derek cogió el aparato y miró la pantalla.

 

-Scott- balbuceó, contestando, tratando de mantener la voz tranquila.

 

-Derek, ¿Qué ha sucedido? Stiles ha sufrido un ataque de pánico diciendo que Kharma estaba mal… ¿Dónde están?- soltó el adolescente, sonando muy alterado.

 

-Estamos en el bosque- contestó, con voz apagada y monótona- ¿Están el casa Argent?

 

-Sí… Derek, ¿Cómo están? ¿Detuvieron al nerjav?- siguió interrogando Scott

 

-Vamos para allá- musitó Derek, ignorando las preguntas- Sólo… mantén tranquilos a Allison y Stiles, ¿Si?

 

-Derek…

 

-Nos vemos- cortó el moreno, guardándose el teléfono y mirando a Peter, quien asintió quedamente, tomando mejor entre sus brazos el inerte cuerpo de la joven y comenzando a caminar rumbo a la casa Argent junto a Derek.

 

****

 

Peter depositó con sumo cuidado el cuerpo sobre la cama, apretando los dientes y mordiéndose la lengua para no soltar el llanto otra vez. A un costado de la cama Allison ocultaba su llanto entre los brazos de su padre, quien, al igual que Peter, trataba de mantenerse de una pieza para mantener en pie al resto. Stiles se había cobijado entre Scott y Derek, que trataban de mantenerlo calmado, pero en realidad el castaño parecía estar completamente aturdido pues ni siquiera lloraba. Lydia se había acercado a los betas, y los cuatro miraban la escena sabiendo que no formaban parte de ella completamente, pero sintiéndose afectados de todas formas.

 

-Scott- susurró Chris y el aludido lo miró, con lo que el cazador hizo un leve gesto hacia su hija y Scott miró a Derek y Stiles. El moreno hizo un leve asentimiento con la cabeza y apegó más contra sí mismo a Stiles, con lo que Scott se acercó a Allison y la abrazó, mientras Chris se alejaba de la muchacha y carraspeaba, tratando de aclararse la garganta, en un intento porque la voz no le saliera quebrada- Debo…- tragó saliva, dolido- Debo llamar a la funeraria- soltó, casi inaudiblemente, y bajó la mirada, para salir del cuarto.

 

Allison lo siguió con la mirada y se alejó levemente de Scott para mirar a Lydia y Erica, titubeante.

 

-¿Podrían… podrían ayudarme a cambiarla?- las muchachas la miraron y asintieron quedamente.

 

-No tienes que hacerlo- musitó Scott, sabiendo que aquello sería una tortura para la muchacha- Ellos tienen personas que…

 

-Quiero hacerlo- asintió Allison, secándose las lágrimas- Es demasiada sangre, ellos harán preguntas… será mejor que lo hagamos nosotras- balbuceó. Scott asintió y tanto él como los demás hombres lobos se dirigieron a la salida, pero Stiles permaneció en su sitio y miró a Allison.

 

-Los zapatos rojo y negro eran sus favoritos- musitó y todos lo miraron sorprendidos, pues desde que Peter y Derek habían llegado, el adolescente se había mantenido en un silencio sepulcral. Allison asintió quedamente, y el castaño se dio la vuelta para salir.

 

Se quedaron fuera de la habitación, hasta donde llegó Chris, informando que ya había llamado a un doctor conocido para lo del certificado de defunción y que luego llamaría a la funeraria. El silencio que siguió fue absoluto, sólo cortado por algunos suspiros. Derek atrajo hacia sí a Stiles, quien simplemente se dejó hacer, sin siquiera se preguntaba por qué nadie ponía alguna cara extraña ante aquello. Cuando las chicas volvieron a abrir la puerta, todos entraron a la habitación y observaron a Kharma, que más bien parecía estar tomando un placentero sueño. La habían vestido con un vestido estampado que, por lo que mencionó Allison, era el mismo con el que había llegado a Beacon Hills; y sus zapatos rojo y negro favoritos, los mismos que había visto en una vitrina en su excursión al centro comercial junto a Stiles y no se había resistido a comprarlos porque _“Nunca sabes cuando necesitarás un par especial para una ocasión en particular_ ”.

 

El timbre sonó de pronto, sobresaltando a todos, y Chris se dirigió a abrir la puerta, diciendo que probablemente sería el doctor, pero se quedó callado a mitad de la explicación al notar las extrañas miradas en el rostro de todos los hombres lobo presentes, que miraban a Kharma como si de pronto hubieran descubierto que existía.

 

-¿Qué… qué sucede?- titubeó, mirándolos a todos, con lo cual tanto Lydia, Stiles y Allison también miraron extrañados a los hombres lobo.

 

-Su corazón…- titubeó Scott, frunciendo el ceño

 

-Ha vuelto a latir- prosiguió Isaac, y esta vez los humanos también miraron a Kharma sobresaltados.

 

-Es igual que la vez anterior- gimió Peter, acercándose hasta la cama y tomando una de las manos de la joven, y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa al sentir el pulso bajo sus dedos.

 

-¿Cómo es posible?- susurró Chris cuando el timbre volvió a sonar una vez más.

 

-Dile al doctor que se vaya- dijo Derek, mirándolo serio y luego clavó su mirada en Scott- Llama a Deaton… y dile que traiga el Valoreum- el aludido arqueó la ceja, pero sacó su teléfono para marcar el número de su jefe. Chris por su parte asintió quedamente y bajó a abrir la puerta, para indicarle al médico que todo había sido una falsa alarma, que ya no había problema. Era un ex cazador conocido de él, así que el doctor no hizo mayores preguntas y se fue con toda calma.

 

Deaton llegó quince minutos después y esta vez fue Scott quien bajó a abrirle la puerta, explicándole por el camino, a grandes rasgos, lo que había sucedido. El veterinario entró al cuarto y miró a todos por un momento, para luego clavar la mirada en Kharma, que seguía inconsciente.

 

-Es una de ellos- susurró Derek, acercándose al hombre y mirándolo con ojos iluminados y Deaton frunció el ceño- Mi madre debe haberte hablado de ellos…

 

-Es imposible, Derek…- barbotó el hombre y todos los demás los miraban a uno y a otro, como si presenciaran un partido de tenis, sin saber de qué rayos estaban hablando.

 

-La conexión con Stiles, ha revivido dos veces, el nerjav no la transformó… no puede ser coincidencia- explicó Derek y el veterinario miró a los presentes, dudoso.

 

-Tendremos que hacer la prueba- asintió entonces, sacando de su bolso un pequeño frasco con algo blanco dentro de él y unas cuantas motas de algodón- Stiles ya tiene una conexión con ella y ya sabemos lo que fue capaz de hacer con el mountain ash hace un tiempo, Lydia es inmune, así que… Allison- la aludida lo miró interrogativa- Ayúdame con esto, si?- todos se miraban interrogativos, porque no sabían qué se suponía que hablaban, pero observaron en silencio mientras Deaton le quitó la tapa al pequeño frasco y aplicó algo de su contenido alrededor de los ojos de Kharma, los cuales enseguida comenzaron a lagrimear. Deaton empapó las motas de algodón en las lágrimas que se deslizaban por las sienes de la joven y luego se giró hacia Allison, para hacerle un pequeño corte en el brazo.

 

-Ey!- gruñó Chris, dando un paso adelante, pero Deaton lo miró tranquilo.

 

-Es sólo una prueba, señor Argent- explicó, poniendo las motas de algodón sobre la herida de Allison, quien lo miraba ceñuda, sin entender qué tipo de prueba era aquella. Cuando el veterinario quitó el algodón, todos miraron con ojos desorbitados cómo la herida que tenía la morena se cerraba poco a poco hasta desaparecer por completo.

 

-Es una de ellos- suspiró Derek, con cierto alivio y todos lo miraron dudosos.

 

-Una qué?- interrogó Chris, comenzando a impacientarse. Sus vidas nunca habían sido normales, pero saber que su única sobrina había sobrevivido a la muerte dos veces y que además sus lágrimas parecían curar heridas… era algo que superaba cualquier cosa.

 

-Kharma es un fénix- soltó Deaton y todos lo miraron como si se hubiera vuelto loco- Lo que es muy extraño, pero eso explicaría muchas cosas.

 

-¿Qué cosas?- preguntó Scott, acercándose.

 

-Los fénix no pueden ser asesinados… no mueren- explicó Deaton, guardando sus cosas en el bolso- Tampoco se transforman ni pueden ser convertidos en nada. Tras su primera muerte forman un estrecho lazo con el primer ser que ven- miró a Stiles, quien recordó la vez que su padre le había contado que él ya se había conocido con Kharma, tiempo atrás, mientras su madre estaba en tratamiento por el cáncer y la chica estaba en coma en el hospital tras el ataque de un animal salvaje- Los fénix no son peligrosos, no son de los que ataquen al resto, ellos sólo protegen a su círculo cercano… tal como parece haberlo hecho Kharma.

 

-Pero… entonces…- Chris lo miraba, alucinado- Cómo Kharma se ha transformado en…

 

-Los fénix no se hacen… ellos nacen- musitó Derek

 

-¿Qué es lo que gatilla que nazcan? Porque Edward y Eloíse, ellos…

 

-Es lo extraño de esto- lo interrumpió Deaton- Podríamos suponer que Eloíse era una fénix y que nunca se lo confesó a tu hermano, pero… los fénix sólo pueden ser procreados por dos fénix- Chris tragó saliva, dudoso- Ambos padres de Kharma debieron ser fénix.

 

-Edward y Eloíse no eran sus padres- musitó entonces Chris, apretando los puños. ¿Hasta qué punto su familia podía ser retorcida? Todos lo miraron, interrogativos- Kharma nació mientras ellos estaban de cacería en Francia… cuando dijeron que habían tenido una hija… las cuentas no me cuadraron. Según la edad que parecía tener Kharma, Eloíse debiera haber tenido cuatro o cinco meses antes de irse a Francia… Pero… ¿Robar una bebé? ¿Qué tan retorcido puede ser eso?- gruñó, mirando a Deaton como si él tuviera la respuesta.

 

-Los fénix son poderosos aliados- asintió el veterinario- Lo interesante es saber cómo acabaron con los padres verdaderos de Kharma. Como dije, los fénix no pueden ser asesinados.

 

-¿Nunca mueren?- intervino entonces Stiles, sin despegar los ojos de la joven, como esperando que abriera los ojos en cualquier momento.

 

-Mueren, sí- respondió el veterinario- Por la edad, por muerte natural, por…- se calló, frunciendo el ceño y miró a Kharma- Por ellos mismos u otro fénix.

 

-Los padres de Kharma se suicidaron? Y la dejaron sola?- gimió Lydia, mirando a la joven como si sintiera una profunda tristeza por ella. Era comprensible. Su propio novio había perdido a sus padres incluso antes de nacer.

 

-Supongo que nunca podremos saberlo con certeza- suspiró Deaton, tomando su bolso.

 

-¿Y ahora qué? ¿Cuándo despertará? ¿Debemos decirle lo que es?- interrogó Chris, aturdido por toda la información que había recibido en tan poco tiempo.

 

-Ahora… sólo hay que esperar. Tras la muerte los fénix se mantienen inconscientes por bastante tiempo. Puede que sea unas semanas, meses… hay que tener paciencia- explicó- Y supongo que tarde o temprano tendrá que enterarse de su verdad. Ahora sólo deben seguir sus vidas con normalidad… tarde o temprano ella despertará y necesitará encontrarlos de una pieza.- finalizó, saliendo de la habitación y Scott lo acompañó hasta la puerta.

 

Decidieron crear un horario para mantener a Kharma acompañada. Durante las mañanas, cuando los chicos estuvieran en el instituto y Chris trabajando, Peter o Derek se quedarían con ella, mientras que el resto del tiempo se turnarían los demás.

 

No sabían cuánto tiempo Kharma pasaría en coma, ni sabían tampoco qué estaba viviendo la chica en esos momentos, y, como les había dicho Deaton, no les quedaba más que armarse de paciencia y esperar hasta que la joven decidiera abrir los ojos, esperando que volviera a ser la misma Kharma de antes.

 

 

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El Fin!! Espero que la hayan disfrutado. Desde el sábado se viene la siguiente parte! :)


End file.
